GSC: Press Your Galactic Luck
by Count Mallet
Summary: Speculative crossover (Star Wars x Press Your Luck). Started as a one-shot, but now multi-chapter. Set between TCW and RotS, various Star Wars characters compete on a game show. Find out who wins colossal credits and who gets walloped by the whammies. Rated Teen for banter. Originally posted on Fanfiction·net. Episode 12: Latts Razzi, San Hill, R2-D2. [S45-F37-M19-X7]
1. Pilot Episode (Palpatine, Padmé, Ahsoka)

_"That's why I really don't play cards or gamble. Because I'd crack."_

—Joe Manegna (as quoted on brainyquote·com)

* * *

 **Preface**

This summer, I discovered a new sub-channel on over-the-air television that broadcasts various old game shows—some of which aired either before I was born or too young to know or care what they were. Others were familiar to me when I was growing up.

In watching them, I found myself wondering what might happen if various fictitious characters participated in various game shows ranging from the obscure to the more-known ones. This story was my original brainstorm. Since then, I've decided that I might make this a series depending on how well this story is received. However, I would use a different fandom for each game show.

This takes place in between the end of season five from _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ and the movie _Revenge of the Sith_.

For simplicity, the announcer's dialogue appears in _[italics enclosed in brackets]_.

This story was posted for my fourth anniversary on the site. Enjoy!

(Edited to add) Originally, I conceived this as a one-shot. However, I've enjoyed writing it so much, I've decided to write additional episodes.

* * *

 **Acknowledgments**

Very special thanks to The Walt Disney Company for Star Wars characters and concepts.

Also, very special thanks to FremantleMedia, the entity that appears to own Press Your Luck.

Special thanks to author WearTheMask (#344258) who indirectly influenced this idea with the Jedi Trivia Bowl chapters in the story, _The Jedi Council: Behind the Scenes_ (story #2425237).

Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

 _[These three players are after colossal credits... but they have to avoid the whammy! Watch as they play the most exciting game this side of Tatooine. From Holovision City on Coruscant, it's time to press your galactic luck. And now, here's your host—the star of Press Your Galactic Luck—David Oilfin!]_

"Thanks, Todd. Welcome to Press Your Galactic Luck. Let's meet our players today," David told everyone as he briefly doffed his cowboy hat. "First, we're fortunate to have our chancellor, Sheev Palpatine, as a contestant."

"If you'd please, I'd rather you call me 'Palpy.' I **hate** the name 'Sheev,'" Palpatine replied.

"As you wish, Palpy. I hope you're ready to win a lot of credits today."

"Of course, who can't use some extra credits?"

"Indeed. Our next contestant comes from the senate as well. Let's welcome Padmé Amidala."

"Thanks, David. It's a pleasure to be here. I can't believe I got invited," Padmé answered.

"I have no control over that, but welcome to the show. Good luck, Padmé"

"Thanks."

"Our final contestant gave up her career as a Jedi hopeful, but she's returned to the limelight. Let's welcome Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, what have you been up to these days?"

"Not much, David," Ahsoka replied. "I've been trying to figure out my purpose in life while I've been stuck on Coruscant. In fact, I think the sleemo that sold me my speeder sabotaged it because it rarely works."

As Palpatine sneered, David told Ahsoka, "Obviously, you could use any credits you might win today. Let's hope you avoid the whammies and earn some cash. Is everyone ready?"

After everyone nodded, David said, "To start the game, I have four questions to ask you. If you buzz in with the correct answer, you earn three spins. A correct multiple choice answer earns you one spin. Here's the first question: What large beast is feared on the planet—"

Palpatine buzzed in and proudly answered, "A wampa!"

"Let me finish the question and give choices to Padmé and Ahsoka. What large beast is feared on the planet Shili?"

Palpatine face palmed, realizing he gave an obviously-wrong answer.

"Is it a wampa, a thimiar, or an akul? Padmé, what do you think?"

Padmé, unsure of the correct answer, finally said, "Thimiar?"

"Ahsoka? I bet you know this."

"It's an akul, of course," Ahsoka stated, proudly pointing at her headdress.

"And the Togruta gets it right. Ahsoka picks up a spin while Padmé and Palpy have zero. Next question: Who is the Vice Chancellor of the Galactic Republic?"

Padmé narrowly beat out Palpatine in buzzing in and answered, "Mas Amedda."

"Is it Mas Amedda, Finis Valorum, or Ida Noh?"

"Mas Amedda," Palpatine replied.

"I have no idea, but I'll go with Mas Amedda, too," Ahsoka stated.

"Well, you all know your senate trivia because Mas Amedda is the correct answer. Padmé now has three spins, Palpy has one, and Ahsoka moves up to two. Question number three: Which Jedi Master is known as the Chief Librarian of the Jedi Archives?"

Ahsoka buzzed in and answered, "Madame Jocasta … Nu."

"Is it Jocasta Nu, Luminara Unduli, or Ima-Gun Di?"

 _Didn't Master Di die?_ Ahsoka thought.

"Madame Jocasta," Palpatine replied calmly.

"I think it's her, Jocasta Nu, too," Padmé added.

"And everyone earns spins. It is Jocasta Nu. Ahsoka has five spins. Padmé has four, and Palpy has two. Here's the last question: Which person, renown as both a Jedi and Sith, was born almost 4000 years ago?"

As Ahsoka and Padmé looked on in confusion, Palpatine quickly rang in.

"Who do you think, Palpy?"

"Darth Revan," he answered.

"Is it Darth Revan, Darth Punctum, or Darth Tyranus?"

Padmé had no idea who to choose. After a moment, she finally said, "Darth Punctum."

Ahsoka stated, "Palpy here looks old enough to know his history. I'll go with Revan."

Palpatine scowled at Ahsoka's barb about his age.

"And our chancellor is right, though I don't know how. Darth Revan is correct. Palpy has five spins. Padmé stays at four, and Ahsoka finishes with six spins," David told everyone.

After a round of applause, David added, "When we come back, our contestants will have their first chance at the Big Board. Now, a word from our sponsors."

* * *

As the commercial break ended, the contestants' podium now faced the big board. Eighteen squares placed in a rectangular pattern flashed various credit amounts or miscellaneous items. In addition, a gold indicator randomly danced from square to square.

David told the contestants, "In round one we have over 15 000 credits just waiting to be won. We also have a number of mystery prizes. They're so secret, even I don't know what they are until you land on them. If you end up with the most credits at the end of round one, you have the advantage of playing last in round two.

"Also on the board are various whammies. If you land on them, they make your life miserable and take away all your winnings to that point. Four whammies means you're out of the game. If at any time you fear the whammy, you may pass your spins to another player.

"Also on the board for this round is a special prize space marked 'Add-A-Two.' This will remain up until one lucky person lands on it. If that happens, we add a two in front of the score. So, 100 credits becomes 2100. And, a thousand credits becomes 21000.

"Play starts in order of the least number of spins. Padmé, that means you go first. Good luck."

"Thanks, David," she replied. "OK, I want lots of credits ... Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

A synthesized fog-horn sounded in the background.

On viewers' holovision sets, a red, demon-like character appeared brandishing a lightsaber, saying, "Look at me!" After accidentally slicing off his left arm, he deadpanned, "Mom said I was a real cutup." As he disappeared off the screen, a boinging sound played as a whammy indicator popped up in front of Padmé.

"Better you get it now and out of the way with no credits. You still have three spins. Will you press or pass?" David asked.

"I need more credits. No more whammies, and … Stop!"

"Stop on 700 credits. That gives you the lead with two more spins."

"I'll keep going. More credits ... Stop!"

"Stop on 321 credits. You now have 1021 with one more spin."

"If I pass it, who get it?"

"Palpy and Ahsoka have yet to play, so you can pass to either one of them."

"I think I'll pass to Ahsoka."

After a chime rang, Ahsoka's display now showed six earned spins and one passed spin.

"Ahsoka, you'll have one spin you must take. But think about it for now because Palpy with his five spins plays next," Dave said.

"All right! Let's get some credits now … Stop!"

"Stop on 375 credits. You're now in second place."

"That's not first place. So I'm going on. More credits and none of those weirdos … Stop!"

"Stop on 317 credits. That gives you 692 credits. You're 329 credits out of first place with three spins left."

"I can't stop now. Big credits, big credits, keep the weirdos away, and … Stop!"

"Stop on 333 credits. You now have 1025 credits. You're in first place by four credits."

"Woo hoo!" Palpatine exclaimed. "I'm gonna go once more."

"Alright, the chancellor is pressing on. Can he extend his lead."

"You bet I can! More credits … Stop!"

"Stop on 550 credits. That gives you 1575 credits and one more spin. What will you do?"

"I need more credits!" As the board begun to update once more, Palpatine called out, "One last spin of credits … Stop!"

"Stop at 400 credits. You finish with 1975 credits and first place for now. Ahsoka, it's now your turn. Before you can take your six spins, you've got one passed spin you must take. Are you ready?" David asked.

"Here goes nothing," Ahsoka replied. As the board started back up again, she waited patiently. "OK, let's get something good here ... Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. It's a year's membership in the Thimiar of the Month Club worth 288 credits. You're still in third place, but you now have six spins that you can use however you wish."

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose at her prize. Still, anything had to be better than a whammy. "OK, let's keep going. No whammies … Stop!"

"Stop on 1000 credits. That's the biggest value on the board right now." After a round of applause, David added, "You now have 1288 credits, good for second place. You still have five spins left."

"Awesome. I'll go again. C'mon credits. I need more of you … Stop!"

"Stop on 501 credits. You've moved into first place with 1789 credits with four more spins. What will you do?"

"It's too close to pass now. I'll keep going." Ahsoka studied the board carefully. "No whammies … Stop!"

"Stop on 750 credits. You now have 2539 credits, 564 more than Palpy, with three spins remaining."

"I need to extend my lead. I better go one more time."

"Alright. We've gone 11 spins without a whammy. Let's hope it becomes 12."

"Keep on getting more credits," Ahsoka said. "And … Stop!"

"Stop on 1250 credits—the biggest value on the board! You now have 3789 credits and two spins."

After another round of loud applause, Ahsoka said, "I'm going to pass, David."

"Alright. Those two spins go to Palpy because he's in second place. You have two spins you must take one at a time."

"I'm glad. More chances for more credits. Let's get more … Stop!"

"Stop at 400 credits. You have 2375 credits, about 1400 less than Ahsoka. You still have one spin you must take."

"Let's take it then. I crave those credits. More credits, and … Stop!"

"Stop on 500 credits. That gives you 2875, good for second place. Padmé has 1021, and Ahsoka is first with 3789. Don't go away, we have more of Press Your Galactic Luck right after this."

* * *

"Welcome back to Press Your Galactic Luck. I have four more questions for you to earn spins for round two. Each spin can potentially earn up to 5000 credits," David told the contestants. "Here's the first question: Which outer rim planet has various terrains and is known as the home of the Twi'leks?"

Ahsoka quickly buzzed in and answered, "Ryloth."

"Is it Ryloth, Tatooine, or Raxus Prime?"

"Ryloth," Palpatine replied.

"Ryloth," Padmé added.

"Ryloth is correct," David replied. "Ahsoka has three spins. Padmé and Palpy have one each. Here's the next question: What planet is home to the Techno Union?"

None of the three contestants buzzed in before time ran out.

"OK, how about I give you the answer in multiple choice? The correct answer will give you a spin. Is the correct answer Geonosis, Metalorn, or Skako?"

"Metalorn," Palpatine replied.

"Metalorn," Padmé said.

"I think it might be Skako," Ahsoka told David.

"Well, Ahsoka, you're right. It is Skako. You go up to four spins. Padmé and Palpy still have one spin. Here's the third question: What restaurant promotes itself as having the best eats in Coco Town?"

Padmé narrowly buzzed in ahead of Ahsoka and answered, "Dex's Diner."

"Is it Dex's Diner, Rogue's Restaurant, or Shaak Ti's Tea Shack?"

The audience chuckled upon hearing the list of possibilities.

"Dex's Diner," Palpatine stated.

"Dex's Diner," Ahsoka replied.

David told everyone, "Dex's Diner is the right answer. Padmé goes to four spins, Palpy has two, and Ahsoka has five. Here's the last question: What is the fastest form of space travel called?"

Ahsoka buzzed in and confidently stated, "Light speed."

"Is it light speed, hyper speed, or super speed?"

"Light speed," Palpy stated.

"Light speed." Padmé replied.

"Light speed is the correct answer. Ahsoka has eight spins, Palpy has three. And, Padmé has five." After the crowd applauded, David added, "When we return, our contestants will try once again to win with the big board."

* * *

"Welcome once again to Press Your Galactic Luck. In round two, we have over 25000 in credits and various prizes begging to be won. We also have some whammies thrown in for good measure. You'll want to avoid them like the Blue Shadow Virus," David announced. "This round, we start with the player with the least amount of credits. Padmé, that's you. You have five spins and 1021 credits. Are you ready?"

"As ever, I guess," Padmé replied. "No whammies … Stop!"

"Stop on 'Move Two Spaces' over to a prize square. That's a trip to Glee Anselm worth 1451 credits. That gives you 2472 credits—403 behind Palpy for second place."

"I'm pressing on. More credits, no whammies, and … Stop!"

"Stop on another prize square. That's an autographed poster of Anakin Skywalker valued at 175 credits. You now have 2647 credits; that's 228 behind Palpy. With three spins left, what will you do?"

Padmé resisted the urge to giggle. Anakin would love knowing she won a poster of him on a game show, especially given their status as secret spouses. Finally, she answered, "I'm pressing on."

"Alright, let's see if your good luck continues."

"OK, I need more credits … Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

As a whammy walked across the screen, it said, "You know what I like about your winnings? Nothing!" It then fell down a hole in the ground as Padmé's score reset to zero.

"Alright, Padmé, you have no credits, two whammies, and two spins left. Will you press or pass?" David asked her.

"I've got to play. I can't win with no credits."

"She's pressing on."

"OK, no more whammies, and … Stop!"

"Stop on 2000 credits. You're right back in the game—875 credits behind Palpy and 1789 behind Ahsoka for the lead. You've got one spin left; what will it be?"

"I'm so close now, I can't give up. More credits … more credits, and … Stop!"

"Stop on 1750 credits. You have 3750—just 39 less than Ahsoka now. That's good for second place. Palpy, you have 2875 credits and three spins. I take it you're going to play."

"You bet I am. I want credits, no weirdos, and … Stop!"

"Stop at 750 and a spin. You have 3625 credits. You're still in third place, but only 164 out of first place. I don't even have to ask, do I?"

"No way. More credits," Palpatine cackled gleefully. "And … Stop!"

"Stop on 800 credits. You now have the lead with 4425 credits and two spins left."

"I have to play on! Let's keep getting credits. Stop!"

"Stop on 1000 and a spin! You have 5425 credits now—nearly 1700 more than Ahsoka—and you still have two spins."

"I've got to widen the gap, David. More credits! And … Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a free session with a dental specialist valued at 735 credits. You now have 6160 credits with a spin left. If you pass, the spin goes to Ahsoka."

"Why would I want do that?" Palpatine asked. "It's **my** spin and I want to play it."

"He's pressing on. Can he earn more credits?" Dave asked the cheering audience.

"More credits, more credits, and … Stop!"

"Stop on a grand tour of the Coruscant Underworld. That prize is worth 1313 credits. You currently have 7473, not quite double the amount of Ahsoka's score."

Everyone clapped as Palpatine's turn ended.

"Alright, Ahsoka, you've been waiting patiently. You're in second place now with eight spins. I imagine you'll play," David said.

"Definitely," Ahsoka replied. "Big credits, no whammies, and … Stop!"

"Stop on 1250 credits. You're up to 5039 credits, a little more than 2400 shy of Palpy. You still have seven spins remaining."

"I've got to go on. OK, more credits, no whammies … Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a romantic weekend getaway for two to Carlac."

"Oh, brother," Ahsoka mumbled under her breath.

"That trip is worth 1265 credits. You now have 6304 credits, still in second place, with six spins left."

"I guess I better keep going. I need credits, but not whammies … Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. It's a new speeder bike—one of our most valuable prizes!"

Ahsoka fist-pumped. _Finally, I can leave that heap of junk in the parking lot,_ she thought.

"It's a prize worth 4995 credits, pushing you up to 11299 credits. You now have roughly 3800 credits more than Palpy with five spins remaining."

"I'd love to pass, but five spins is too many. I think I want to go one more time."

"OK, Ahsoka. We've gone a while without a whammy. Let's hope you don't get one now."

"Please, no whammies, anything but a whammy … and stop!"

"Stop on another prize space. This one is a garnet necklace worth 527 credits. You're now up to 11826 credits with four spins left."

"I want to go one more time and get a bigger lead." Ahsoka then studied the board carefully. "No whammies, No whammies … Stop!"

"Stop on 4000 and a spin!"

The crowd cheered loudly; 4000 credits was the second-highest credit value available.

"You have 15826 credits. That's over double Palpy's score. What will you do with those four spins."

Ahsoka smirked. "I'm going to pass them before something bad happens," she told David.

After a chime sounded, Palpatine's display reflected his four passed spins.

"Alright, Palpy. You have four spins you must take. Let's go one at a time," David said.

"Let's avoid those weird thingies again," Palpatine said. "And … Stop!"

"Stop on 1250 credits. You now have 8723 and three more spins you must take."

"Bring it! I need more credits, let's get some, and … Stop!"

"Stop on 1138 credits. That boosts you up to 9861, about 6000 less than Ahsoka, with two more spins you must take."

"I'm ready, David!" Palpatine exclaimed. "I need quite a few credits here, and … Stop!"

"Stop on 765 credits. You now have 10626 credits. Here's the situation, Palpy, you trail Ahsoka by 5200 credits. Our biggest space is 5000 and a spin. So you need to get any value plus a spin if you want a chance to win. One last spin to take, are you ready?"

"This is what I live for, David. Let's do it. I need credits, I need a spin. And … Stop!"

"Stop at 750 and a spin. That spin goes to the earned column. You now have 11376 credits. You're 4450 behind Ahsoka, so you need anything with a spin to continue. Otherwise, Ahsoka will win. On the other hand, you could pass the spin to Ahsoka and hope she hits a whammy. If she does, you're the big winner for the day."

"I don't put my fate in others' hands," Palpatine replied calmly. "I'm going to take this spin."

"He's pressing his luck. Ahsoka, we'll see what happens here," David said.

"Let's do this again and … Stop!"

"Stop at 750 and a spin once again. You now have 12126 credits. Now that you trail by 3700 credits, 4000 and a spin could put you in first place. I think I know what you'll do, but I have to ask. Will you play or pass?"

"I'll keep going. More credits! More spins! And … stop!"

"Stop … on a whammy! Ahsoka is the big winner."

As the big board lit up and blinked, Palpatine gave an awful, bloodcurdling shriek of horror that was so loud it drowned out the audience applauding for Ahsoka.

David shook his head in disbelief. _I've seen better behavior from angry Hutts,_ he thought. Once Palpatine finished his tantrum, he said, "Palpy, I guess luck wasn't with you in that spin. But don't worry, we still have some parting gifts for Padmé and you. But first, tell Ahsoka about what she won today."

 _[Sure, David. First, you will receive a specially-prepared dish from the Thimiar of the Month Club every month for a year. That's a prize worth 288 credits._

 _In addition, you won an exquisite garnet necklace. You'll be the talk of every event to which you wear it—a prize worth 527 credits._

 _Also, you won the romantic weekend getaway for two. You and a guest will spend a lovely weekend—three days and two nights—on the serene planet of Carlac. It's a package worth 1265 credits._

 _Last, but not least, is a new speeder bike. With Coruscant Emission Standards and top fuel efficiency, you will travel in style. It's a prize worth 4995 credits. Add those to your cash total of 8751 credits, and you finished the day with 15826 credits worth of cash and prizes. Congratulations, Ahsoka]._

"Thanks, Todd. Tell Palpy and Padmé what they will be taking home today."

 _[Padmé, for finishing in second place on Press Your Galactic Luck, you will receive new living room furniture. Whether you're a senator or a civilian, this furniture package will make any living room look truly lovely. Package courtesy of the Active Girl Furniture Shop._

 _Palpy, you won't be going home empty-handed. For you, we have the Press Your Galactic Luck home game—something guaranteed to entertain you and your colleagues. We also have a free supply of Lite-Eyez eye drops... it works on the driest of eyes, whether red or yellow, to provide soothing relief for hours.]_

Palpatine sighed. Knowing he came away largely empty-handed angered him, but he couldn't tip his hand after his whammy-induced meltdown. He gave his best fake sincere smile and applauded with Padmé as everyone congratulated Ahsoka.

"Well, Ahsoka, congratulations on being our grand winner. And remember: you may be serious, or you may be hammy. But if you don't watch out, you might land on a whammy. I'm David Oilfin, and I'll see you again tomorrow when more contestants try to press their galactic luck."

Palpatine, Padmé, and Ahsoka briefly talked with David before walking offstage as the closing credits rolled.

 _[This is Todd Toddie speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck, A Mallet Media production. Next up on Galactic Entertainment Media is a new episode of "Name That Clone."]_

* * *

As everyone walked off stage, Ahsoka thought, _Wow, I can't believe I won a new speeder. Now I can avoid the awful underbelly of Coruscant now. I just wish I could give the thimiars to someone else. Maybe Master Ti will welcome some comfort food from home. I still don't know what to do with that trip, though. Maybe I can invite Lux and leave him stranded on Carlac like he tried to do to me._

As Padmé walked behind Ahsoka, she thought, _It's too bad I didn't get to win the poster of Anakin. I know he'd love seeing that every time he comes over. At least I get some new furniture. I just hope Ani doesn't break the couch again._ Feeling like people were looking at her more than usual, she looked at herself. _I guess I should have worn something that wasn't so tight_ , she thought.

Palpatine avoided eye contact with everyone else. As he fumed, he thought, _Tano made a big mistake coming here and making a fool out of me. But I sense she'll make a bigger mistake in 15 years. I'll get my comeuppance then._ Satisfied that his day wasn't a total loss, he cracked his trademark evil smile. _This won't delay my plans to wipe out the Jedi by much. I'll get the last credits I need somehow,_ he assured himself.


	2. Episode 2 (Ahsoka, Lux, Wolffe)

**Author's Note:** Because I've decided to extend this to cover the game show's first week of episodes, I've revised my Big Boards to use more of the traditional values and colors. Images are available on my Twitter feed. Also, I will try to handle the _Add-A-Two_ and _Double Your Credits_ spaces more consistently than the original show did with its respective spaces.

* * *

As the show opened, a clip of Palpatine's final spin and his hitting a whammy displayed. Thankfully for the viewers, his loud shriek was **not** included.

 _[Yesterday, Ahsoka Tano won 15826 in credits and prizes. Today, she and these two other contestants are after high stakes! But, they'll have to avoid the whammy. From Holovision City on Coruscant, it's time to press your galactic luck. And now, here's your host—the star of Press Your Galactic Luck—David Oilfin.]_

David ran on stage and doffed his hat as he stood at his podium

"Thanks, Todd. It's good to be back for another exciting episode of Press Your Galactic Luck. First, let's welcome our returning champion, Ahsoka. Are you ready to try to win more credits?" he asked.

"I sure am. I thought I didn't think I'd be back, but I'm glad I get to stay," Ahsoka replied.

"As long as you win, you can stay—until you hit or exceed 25000 in credits and prizes. Let's meet your opponents, shall we? First, we have another senator. Someone sure loves political figures in our contestant search department. Let's welcome Onderonian Senator Lux Bonteri."

Ahsoka did her best to remain somewhat indifferent as everyone else cheered.

"Thanks, David. It's a pleasure to be here, and I know it'll be fun, especially when I know one of the contestants well," Lux replied.

"Lux, you do know this isn't _The Romance Game_ , right? That airs on another network. But I hope you're ready to try to win some credits."

"For sure."

"And on my far right, we have a clone commander who is presently enjoying some rare downtime. Let's welcome Commander Wolffe."

The audience cheered, along with all the clones watching on the Galactic Entertainment Media channel.

"Thanks, David. I'm here to win, plain and simple. I may even shock our champ again," Wolffe replied.

"At least you're eager to play. First, I'll be asking you some questions. Correct answers earn spins, and spins can be converted into credits on the Big Board. All you have to do is this: Stop!"

David looked up at the Big Board to see the indicator blinking on a prize space.

"In my case, I just won a prize of some sort. That beats landing on a whammy. You want to avoid those more than poorly written holo-cartoons. Is everybody ready?"

All three players either nodded or responded affirmatively.

"OK. A correct buzz-in answer earns three spins. A correct multiple choice answer earns one. Here's the first question: Which Jedi Master on the Council is a native of the planet Mirial?"

Ahsoka quickly buzzed in and answered, "Luminara Unduli."

"Let me give you Ahsoka's answer and two more. Is it Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee, or Ellemich Largel? Lux what do you think?"

"I'll go with Luminara Unduli," Lux replied.

"Wolffe?"

"It's Master Unduli."

"You all know your Mirialan Jedi because Luminara Unduli is the correct answer! Ahsoka gets three spins. Lux and Wolffe each have one. Here's the next question: Which planet is infamous for its pirate activity?"

All three contestants chose not to answer, and a buzzer sounded.

"Hmm, you know your Jedi better than your pirates. I'm not sure if that's good or bad. Let me give you the answer in multiple choice; the correct answer earns a spin. Is it Felucia, Saleucami, or Florrum? Ahsoka, what do you think?"

"Florrum," Ahsoka replied.

"Lux?"

"I'll go with Ahsoka and say Florrum," Lux answered.

 _Copy cat,_ Ahsoka thought.

"Wolffe, what do you think?" David asked.

"I'm going to say Saleucami. That seems familiar for some reason."

"Well, the planet of those three known for its pirate activity is Florrum. Ahsoka goes up to four spins. Lux has two, and Wolffe stays with one."

"I thought I was incapable of wrong answers. I guess my brain is miswired today," Wolffe stated.

"Alright, here's the third question: Which clone's original serial number was CT-27-5555?"

Wolffe quickly buzzed in and answered, "Fives!"

"Is it Fives, 27 Double Speed, or 27-20?"

"Fives," Ahsoka stated.

"Fives," Lux replied.

"At least the non-clones know their clones. Fives is correct. Ahsoka goes up to five spins. Lux has three, and Wolffe goes up to four. Here's the last question: Which herbivorous creature shares the same name as a Jedi Master?" David asked the contestants.

Lux buzzed in and said, "Shaak,"

 _How does he know that? Does he have a Togruta fetish?_ Ahsoka thought.

"Is it a shaak, a nerf, or a thimiar? Ahsoka, which is it?" David asked.

"Shaak," she answered.

"Wolffe?"

"I'll say shaak."

"You guys are pretty smart today, after all. The creature in question is a shaak. Ahsoka finishes with six spins. Lux moves up to six, and Wolffe has five."

As the audience cheered, David added, "Don't go away, we'll be back after these messages from our sponsors."

* * *

As the commercial break ended, the players and David now faced the big board.

David told the players, "We have over 40000 credits worth of cash and prizes on the board. We also have whammies, but you **don't** want any of those. The player with the highest score in this round gets to go last in round two. Everything is at stake when you spin, so you can pass your spins if you fear the whammy. And, don't forget that four whammies puts you out of the game and leaves you empty-handed. The player with the fewest spins starts. Wolffe, that's you with five spins."

"OK," Wolffe replied. He quickly hit his plunger and said, "Stop!"

"Wolffe is quick on the trigger and stops on 600 credits. You're in first place at the moment with four spins left."

"Let's go and stop!"

"Another quick stop on a prize space. That's a personal grooming kit worth 710 credits. You're up to 1310 credits and three spins left. Press or pass?"

"Again... and stop!"

"Stop on 300 credits. That takes you up to 1610 with two spins remaining."

Wolffe pointed at the board and quickly hit his plunger again.

"Stop on 200 credits. You've got 1810 with one last spin. What will you do?"

"I'll take it. And Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

After a synthesized fog horn sounded, four whammies appeared on screen—including one with a large hairdo. They sang, "We know you love that whammy hug. It leaves you feeling snug as a bug … as we take … your credits." They then disappeared as Wolffe's score reset to zero. In addition, a whammy popped up in front of Wolffe's display with a boinging sound.

"That's too bad, Wolffe. You've got no credits, one whammy, and no spins. But you're not out of it. Both Ahsoka and Lux have six spins. In the event of a tie, we start with the player the farthest on my left. Ahsoka, that's you. I imagine you'll play."

"You bet. I want big credits, and stop!" Ahsoka called out.

"Stop on 500 credits. You've got the lead with five more spins."

"I'll go again. No whammies, and Stop!"

"Stop on 525. You've moved to quadruple digits with 1025 credits and four spins left."

"I'll press on. Big credits, no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 500 more. That's 1525 with three spins left."

"I'm going again, David. I need big credits. Stop!"

"Stop on 750 credits. Ahsoka, you're up to 2275 credits with two spins left. What do you want to do now?"

"One more time," Ahsoka replied. "Please no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. That's 3025 credits, and you still have two spins left."

"I think it's time to pass."

"Ahsoka, both Lux and Wolffe are tied with zero. You can pass your spins to either of them."

 _Hmm, Wolffe has a whammy. Maybe I can give him another. Nah, I'll let Lux have some fun, instead,_ Ahsoka thought. She then told David, "Give them to Lux."

A chime sounded and two spins appeared in Lux's passed column in addition to his six earned spins.

"Lux, you have six spins, but you'll have to take these two passed spins first before you can deal with those. So let's take them one at time," David said.

"OK, David. I don't want a whammy. Stop!" Lux called out.

"Stop on a prize space. That's a stereo system worth 545 credits. You're in second place with one more spin you have to take."

"Let's do this. OK, no whammies and stop!"

"Stop on another prize space. That's an exercise bench worth 403 credits. You're up to 948 credits with six earned spins. Will you press or pass?"

After mouthing, "Thanks, Soka," Lux said, "I'll play. More credits, no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 200 and a spin. You've got 1148 credits. That's 1877 less than Ahsoka."

"I'm pressing. No whammies and stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's his and hers datapads worth 757 credits. You're up to 1905 credits and five spins. What do you want to do?"

Lux looked over at Ahsoka and gave her a playful smile. "Oh, sorry," he told David. "I'll press. Big credits, big credits, and stop!"

"Stop on another prize space. That's a mini scooter worth 770 credits. You're now up to 2675 credits and four spins. Just 350 credits less than Ahsoka."

"I want first place. No whammies, no whammies, stop!"

"Stop on 100 and a spin. That's 2775 credits and you still have four spins."

"I'm pressing. Let's get more credits and stop!"

"Stop on 500 credits. You're in first place now with 3275 credits and three spins left. Press or pass?"

"It's too close right now, David. I'm going again. I want some big credits. Stop!"

"Stop on 550 credits. That gives you 3825 credits—800 more than Ahsoka. You've got two spins left, Lux, what's you choice?"

"I want to go one more time," Lux told David. "I want more credits, big credits, and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

An adult whammy asked a younger whammy, "What's zero times zero?"

"Nothing!" the younger one answered.

"That's right, he's got absolutely nothing!"

As both whammies disappeared, the familiar boinging sound accompanied the whammy popping up in front of Lux.

"Lux, I'm sorry. You pressed your luck one time too many, it looks like. No credits, one whammy, and one spin left," David stated.

"You know, I think I'll pass my spin to Ahsoka and see if we get a three-way tie," Lux said.

After the spin transferred to Ahsoka's passed column, David said, "OK, Ahsoka, if you fight off the whammy, you stay in first place. Hit a whammy, and everyone ends round one with zilch."

Ahsoka shook her head at Lux, then said. "OK, anything but a whammy here. Stop!"

"Stop on 400 credits. Ahsoka, you finish with 3425 credits. Lux and Wolffe, you both have zero. We'll return with more Press Your Galactic Luck in a moment."

As the set prepared for commercial break, Ahsoka muttered, "Lux, you always did like making my life miserable."

"Why are you upset? I'm the one who hit the whammy," he retorted.

David watched the bickering and face palmed. _Whose idea was it to put these two together? I just hope they edit that out of the broadcast version,_ he thought.

* * *

"Welcome back to Press Your Galactic Luck. I have four more questions to ask. Correct answers turn into spins, and spins in round two can be worth as much as 5000 credits," David said.

After the crowd gasped in awe, David continued. "Here's the first question: What section of the Coruscant Underworld is known for its sleazy nightclubs, including the Outlander Club?"

Once again, nobody buzzed in before time expired.

"Well, none of you look sleazy, so maybe that's why you didn't know the answer. Here's the choices for you: Happyland, Coco Town, or the Uscru Entertainment District."

"The only sleazy sounding one is the Uscru Entertainment District," Ahsoka replied with a shudder.

"I'll say Uscru, too," Lux said.

"Uscru for me, also," Wolffe added.

David looked at his card and said, "Maybe I should give all the questions in multiple choice, because all three of you are correct. Each of you gets a spin. Here's the next question: Which planet is home of the Mon Calamari?"

Ahsoka buzzed in and answered, "Dac."

"Is it Dac, Glee Anselm, or Ilum?"

"I think it's Dac." Lux stated.

"Wolffe, what do you say?"

"It's definitely Dac."

"And geography is your strong suit today. Dac is the answer. Ahsoka goes up to four spins. Lux and Wolffe have two each. Here's the next question: which separatist hosted the initial meeting that created the CIS?"

Lux rang in as the buzzer sounded.

"Judges, can I get a ruling?" David asked. "I'm sorry, Lux. They said you rang in a fraction too late. So, let me ask this again in multiple choice format. Which separatist hosted that initial meeting? Is it Wat Tambor, Nute Gunray, or Poggle the Lesser? Ahsoka what do you think?"

"I can't remember. I'll say Nute Gunray."

"Lux?"

"Poggle the Lesser." He then thought, _At least_ _ **I**_ _know my separatist history_.

"Wolffe, what's your answer?"

"It's that creepy Geonosis Guy, Poggle."

"It is in fact Poggle the Lesser." Ahsoka stays at four spins. Lux and Wolffe have three spins each. Here's the final question: What title is given to the leader of the Jedi?"

Ahsoka quickly buzzed in and stated, "Grand Master."

"Is it Grand Master, Supreme Master, or Team Leader?"

The audience chuckled at the list of choices.

"I think it's Grand Master," Lux said.

"Grand Master... Yoda," Wolffe replied.

"I can't give you extra spins for telling me his name, but 'Grand Master' is correct. Ahsoka has seven spins. Lux has four, and Wolffe has four. We'll be right back after this."

* * *

After another commercial break, David spoke again. "We have cash and many exquisite prizes that total over 100 000 credits for you to win in round two. We also have whammies, but I imagine you'll try to stay away from those. In round two we start with the player with the least amount of credits. We have Lux and Wolffe tied with zero. So, Lux plays first since he's the player farthest to my left. Ahsoka, you have the lead with 3425 credits, so you will play last. Lux, are you ready?"

"I'm ready. No more whammies … and stop!"

"Stop on 'Big Creds!' That takes you to square above it for 5000 credits and a spin!"

Everyone cheered loudly because it was the highest possible credit amount in the second round.

"Lux, you still have four spins, but you've moved back into first place."

"I'm pressing," Lux stated. "More credits... and stop!"

"Stop on 1000 and a spin. You've got 6000 credits and four spins."

"I've gotta go, David. More credits, no whammies... and stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. Lux, that's 6750 and you still have all four spins."

"I need a bigger lead. Give me credits, give me a prize, and stop!"

"Stop on 1500 credits. You're up to 8250. That's 4825 more than Ahsoka. You've got three spins and one whammy."

"It's still not enough. Please, no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 2250 credits. You've got five digits now with 10500 credits and two spins. What will you do, Lux?"

"I need to go again, David. Big credits, no whammies, and … stop!"

"Stop on 700 and a spin. You're up to 11200 credits with two spins still."

"I can't stop."

"Wow, Lux is pressing his luck. Can he withstand the whammy again?"

"Give me more credits, and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

"No!" Lux cried.

A whammy brandished a lightsaber, saying, "Look at me!" After slicing off his own arm, he added, "Mom said I was a real cutup." Lux's score reset to zero, and another whammy popped up in front of him.

"Lux, you've got no credits and two whammies. You still have a spin left. What will you do?" David asked.

"As much as I want to pass it, I can't win with nothing, so I'm going to press."

"Alright Lux, here you go."

"OK, no more whammies... stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. Your 750 is good for second place, and you still have a spin."

"I have to go. More credits, no whammies, and … stop!"

"Stop on 750 credits. That's 1500 credits and second place. Wolffe, are you ready? You've got no credits and 4 spins of your own."

"Alright. Stop!"

"Wolffe is quick on the trigger again, stopping on 1138 credits. You're 362 credits out of second place with three spins left."

"OK … and stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. You're up to 1888. That's a little over 1500 shy of Ahsoka, and you still have three spins and one whammy."

"More credits … Stop!"

"Another quick spin and 2500 more credits. That's 4388 credits and first place. Two spins remain, Wolffe. Will you press or pass?"

"I want to get more credits. This is for Plo's Bros... stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Cona worth 1933 credits. Wolffe, you're up to 6321 credits and one spin remaining."

"One more time, David. Stop!"

"Stop on 700 and a spin. That's 7021 credits and you still have one spin."

"One more time... stop!"

"Stop on 1500 credits. You've got 8521 credits; that's good for first place. Ahsoka, you've waited patiently. You have seven spins and some catching up to do."

"Don't I know it. I need big credits, and … stop!" Ahsoka called out.

"Stop on 750 and a spin. You're up to 4175 and you still have seven spins."

"I've got to press on. No whammies... stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

As Ahsoka shook her head in disbelief, a whammy dressed in black said, "Come to the Dark Side, we have whammies." After a sinister laugh, it disappeared, along with Ahsoka's score.

After the boinging sound effect, David asked, "Ahsoka, you've got no credits, one whammy, and you still have six spins. What will you do?"

"I'm going to press my luck. No more whammies, please. And … stop!"

"Stop on 'Move one space' to either 1000 and a spin or 2000."

"I'll take the 2000, David."

"You're back up to second place—6521 behind Wolffe and you've got five more spins."

"I've got to go again. Big credits, and stop!"

"Stop on 1000 and a spin. That moves you to 3000 and you still have five spins."

"I need to press. No whammies, more credits, and stop!"

"Stop on 2500 credits. You now have 5500 credits—just over 3000 shy of Wolffe and first place. You've got four spins left, Ahsoka."

"I need to go on. Let's get something big again and no more whammies. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Anaxes worth 1362 credits. That brings your total to 6862 credits. You're just under 1700 credits shy of first place with three spins," David told Ahsoka.

"I have to go for first place. Let me get more credits... stop!"

"Stop on 4000 and a spin!"

The audience cheered wildly to see Ahsoka hit the big credit space.

"Ahsoka, you have 10862 credits. That's 2341 more than Wolffe now. And, you still have three spins."

"If I pass now, he could win. I've got to go on."

"Can Ahsoka continue to have good luck?"

Ahsoka ignored David's comment and studied the board carefully, before pressing her plunger. "Stop!" she called out.

"Stop on 700 and a spin. You've got 11562 credits and you still have three spins."

"It's still too close for my liking. I have to go again."

"Ahsoka is putting it all on the line."

"Stop!"

"Stop on 700 and a spin again. That's 12262 credits, enough to send you off as an undefeated champ, and you still have three spins."

"How much is my lead?" Ahsoka asked.

David did the math in his head. "That's a 3741 credit lead over Wolffe."

"The biggest space is 5000, so I have to get past that. So, I've got to press."

"Ahsoka, I don't know how you do it, but let's hope luck stays with you."

"OK, more credits, forget about the whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 2000 credits for a total of 14262. You've got two spins left and a lead of 5741 over Wolffe."

"I think I'll pass and take my chances," Ahsoka stated.

Wolffe's display chimed as two spins appeared in his passed column.

David told Wolffe, "You trail Ahsoka by 5741 credits and you have two spins you must take. Let's see what happens."

"No whammies... stop!"

"Stop on 2000 credits. You have 10521 credits and one spin you must take. Here's the deal: if you don't get 3741 credits or something of lesser value and an additional spin, Ahsoka will win. If you can pick up anything worth 3742 credits or more, you'll move into first place."

"I'm ready, David. And... stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. That spin goes into the earned column, and we'll discuss it in a moment. You're up to 11271 credits. You need something more than 2991 credits to pass Ahsoka. Or, you can pass the spin to Ahsoka and hope she hits a whammy. If she does, you win. Otherwise, she wins."

Wolffe pondered his choices as the audience yelled out their advice.

"I'm gonna do it myself!"

"Alright, Wolffe, let's see what happens," David said.

The holovision display showed both Ahsoka and Wolffe for what appeared to be the final and most important spin of the game.

"Stop!" Wolffe called out almost immediately.

"Stop on 2250; that's not enough. Ahsoka is the big winner again today!" David told everyone.

The Big Board lit up and flashed as the victory music played.

"We'll come back to review Ahsoka's winnings right after this!" David exclaimed.

* * *

After a couple of commercials, David appeared again and said, "Todd, tell Ahsoka what she won today."

 _[Thanks, David. Ahsoka, you won a trip to Anaxes. Your transport will depart from Coruscant for three days and two nights on Anaxes where you'll stay at and enjoy the parks and greenery of the Great Plain of Anaxes. It's a prize worth 1362 credits._

 _Combine that with the 12900 worth of credits you earned today for a total of 14262 credits. Adding in yesterday's winnings, your two-day total is 30088 credits. Congratulations, Ahsoka.]_

"Ahsoka, the good news is you won again and you have 21691 credits in cash and 8397 credits worth of prizes in two days worth of playing. The bad news is that you passed the 25000-credit limit on winnings, so you won't be returning again tomorrow. Still, you have the honor of being our first retired champion, so we will be presenting you with a kolfita rug," David stated.

"Thanks, David. It's been fun to be here and win so much."

"Do you have any idea what you'll do with your winnings?"

"Not yet. But I'm looking forward to enjoying some travel."

"Very good. Lux and Wolffe, you didn't quite make it, but we do have some parting gifts to thank the both of you for being here."

"Thanks, David," Lux replied.

"I guess I'm the one that's shocked today, but Tano did well today; she deserves the win," Wolffe said.

"That wraps up today's show. Remember, winners come and go, but the whammy always takes your dough. Until next time, this is David Oilfin for Press Your Galactic Luck. Bye for now."

 _[Parting contestants may receive the following consolation prizes:_

 _A year's supply of Zillo Wax. Zillo Wax gives your vehicle a shine that won't scratch and stays impervious to everything, even lightsaber blades. Zillo Wax gives that hard scaly finish._

 _Or, furniture from the Active Girl Furniture Shop. A sofa or love seat is the perfect addition to any living quarters... courtesy of Active Girl._

 _And, all parting contestants receive the home version of Press Your Galactic Luck. It's guaranteed to keep you and your guests as entertained as the actual show._

 _This is Todd Toddie speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck, a Mallet Media production.]_


	3. Episode 3 (Cham, Garazeb, Gregor)

The show opened with a clip from the previous episode.

"Stop on a whammy!" David told Lux.

"No!" Lux cried.

 _[Today, these three players are after colossal credits! But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives. From Holovision City in Coruscant, it's time to press your galactic luck. And now, here's your host—the star of Press Your Galactic Luck—David Oilfin!]_

David ran up to his podium and doffed his cowboy hat. He then said, "Thanks, Todd, and welcome to Press Your Galactic Luck. Yesterday, we retired Ahsoka Tano after she exceeded our 25000 credit limit on winnings. Today, we have three new players eager to win as many credits as possible. Our first player is taking a break from freedom-fighting on Ryloth. Let's welcome Cham Syndulla."

"Thanks, David." Cham replied after a round of applause. "I'm glad to be here."

"We're glad to have you. What would you do if you're today's winner?"

"Anything I win will help my clan and hopefully keep my daughter, Hera, from being sold into slavery when she's older."

"Wow, I'm speechless. Good luck, Cham, and let's meet our next player. He's a member of the Lasan Honor Guard. Meet Garazeb Orrelios. How are you, Garazeb?"

"You can call me 'Zeb,' David, but I'm thrilled to be here. This sounds like a fun idea," Zeb answered.

"I'm glad to hear that. Good luck, today. Our final contestant is here after learning who he was all the way out in Abafar. Here's Clone Commando Gregor."

"Thanks, David. I'm glad to be here and take a break after everything I've been through," Gregor replied.

"I must say, you look like a new man today."

"I feel like one, too."

"Well, good luck, Gregor, as we get ready to play. As you know, correct buzz-in answers get you three spins, and correct multiple choice answers get you one spin. Here's the first question: What feline creature is native to the planet Lothal?"

Nobody buzzed in before the buzzer sounded to indicate time.

"Okay. This better not be a bad omen. I'll give you the answers in multiple choice. What's the name of this creature from Lothal? Is it a tooka, a loth-cat, or a womp rat? Cham, what do you think?"

"Hmm, I think it's a loth-cat from Lothal," Cham replied.

"Zeb?"

"I'll go with loth-cat." Zeb answered.

"Gregor?"

"I'll say loth-cat."

"I guess it's easy when you have the answers. Loth-cat is correct. Everyone has one spin. Here's the next question: What outer rim desert planet is known for its mountains and salt plains?"

Gregor buzzed in and said, "Abafar."

"Is it Abafar, Seelos, or Af'el?"

"Hmm, I'll go with Abafar," Cham said.

"I'll say Seelos," Zeb replied.

"The planet in question is Seelos. Zeb is up to two spins. Cham and Gregor still have one," David told everyone.

"Hmm, I guess I'm still not 100% after that brain surgery," Gregor stated.

David ignored Gregor's remark and continued on to the next question. "What is the name of the prison on Lola Sayu that is currently under separatist control?"

Gregor buzzed in again and said, "The Citadel."

"Is it the Citadel, the Republic Central Detention Center, or the Jedi Jail?"

"The Citadel," Cham answered.

"The Citadel," Zeb replied.

"Everyone must know their prisons because The Citadel is the correct answer. Gregor has four spins, Cham has two, and Zeb has three. This is the last question and your last chance for spins: Which military ground walker has six magnetizable legs and six laser canon turrets?"

Cham buzzed in ahead of Gregor and answered, "AT-TE."

"Is it an AT-TE, an AT-AT, or an AT-AA?"

Zeb replied, "AT-AT."

"AT-TE, David," Gregor said.

"Well, the tank in question is an All Terrain Tactical Enforcer—an AT-TE. Cham gets three big spins to finish with five. Zeb stays at three, and Gregor gets a spin to move up to five. We'll be right back after these words."

* * *

"Welcome back to Press Your Galactic Luck," David said. "As you look at the big board we have over 40 000 in credits and mystery prizes to be won, and we even have the 'Add-A-Two' space that can help your winnings grow fast. We also have whammies, but you want to avoid those more than sleemos in a dark alley. The player with the most credits at the end of round one plays last in round two, so that's an advantage.

"Everything is on the line when you spin. Four whammies puts you out of the game. And if you fear the whammy at any time, you may pass your spins to another player.

"We start with the player with the least number of spins. Zeb, that's you with three spins. I take it you want to play."

"You bet, David. I came here for credits, so give me some, and stop!"

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to either 500 or 300 and a spin."

"I'll take the 500."

"That gives you the early lead and two more spins."

"I'll go again. More credits, no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's silver gifts valued at 396 credits. You've got 896 credits and one more spin left. Will you press or pass?"

"I may as well go again. Big credits now, and stop!"

"Stop on 650 credits. You finish with 1546 credits and first place for the moment. We have a tie between Cham and Gregor with five spins each. The player farthest to my left goes first. Cham, that's you."

"All right," Cham said. "Let's get some credits for Clan Syndulla. Stop!"

"Stop on 600 credits. That gives you second place and four spins remaining."

"I'll go, we need more credits for our people. No whammies. Stop!"

"Stop on 400 credits. You've got 1000 credits, 550 less than Zeb, with three more spins."

"OK, let's get more credits now... and... stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

After the sound of a synthesized foghorn, a whammy on a pogo stick hopped across the screen. In the background, someone sang, "Mister Whammy, taker of everyone's credits." A whammy also popped up in front of Cham with a boinging sound.

"Well, Cham, you've got no credits, one whammy, and two spins left. What will you do?"

"I came here for credits, so I'll spin again. OK, no more of that stuff and stop!"

"Stop on 100 and a spin. That's second place and you still have two spins."

"I'll press. More credits, I'll even take a prize here, and stop!"

"That's a trip to Alsakan worth 597 credits. You're up to 697 credits with one more spin."

"I may as well finish it off. More credits or another prize here, and stop!"

"Stop on another whammy."

"Explosive? Check. C-4? Check. Plunger to detonate it? Check." The whammy pressed the plunger, only to explode instead of the explosive. "That wasn't part of the plan," echoed in the background.

"I'm sure another whammy wasn't part of your plan either, Cham. You've got no credits, two whammies, and no more spins. But anything can happen in round two. Gregor, you've got five spins and you play next."

"Alright, let's do this. I want some credits here, and stop!" Gregor called out.

"Stop on 500 credits," David told him. "That's good for second place with four more spins."

"I'll keep going. Big credits, no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

As Gregor shook his head, a whammy appeared on-screen and said, "Let me take a hologram of you losing your credits." As it pressed the button, though, the holocamera exploded.

"Well, Gregor, we've got whammies all over the place today. You've got no credits, one whammy, and three spins left."

"I'll go again. I can't take the lead with nothing. OK, let's get credits this time. This is for my brothers I lost on Sarrish, and stop!"

"Stop on another whammy."

A whammy walked across the screen swinging a hammer at Gregor's score display. It said, "There, all fixed and back to zero." With a boing, a second whammy popped up at Gregor's display.

"Gregor, let's talk. You have zero credits, two spins, and two whammies. You want to be very careful about picking up a third whammy in round one," David said.

"You're right, David. I better pass before I get two more of those creepy things," Gregor replied.

A chimed sounded as two spins transferred to Zeb's passed column.

"Zeb, you've got two spins you must take. Avoid the whammy, and first place is all yours," David told him.

"OK, let's avoid the whammies here... stop!" Zeb called out.

"Stop on a prize space. That's a bowcaster valued at 810 credits. You're up to 2356 now with one more spin you must take."

"One more time, I don't need a whammy now... stop!"

"Stop on 300 credits. You finish with 2656. Cham and Gregor each have zero. We'll be right back with more Press your Galactic Luck after this."

* * *

"Welcome back to press Your Galactic Luck. It's time to get some more spins, so let's answer some more questions. Which clone didn't see active duty, yet died a hero in the Battle of Kamino?"

Gregor quickly buzzed in and said, "99."

"Is it 99, 259, or 789?"

"I trust the clone on this one, David. I'll say 99," Cham replied.

"I'll say 99, too," Zeb said.

"You get 100 percent on the question because the answer is 99. Gregor gets three spins, Cham and Zeb get one. Here's the next question: What is the name of Depa Billaba's padawan?"

Nobody rang in before time expired.

"And here I thought we finally had momentum. Let me give the answer in multiple choice. Is Depa Billaba's padawan Kran Bumfimp, Kanan Jarrus, or Caleb Dume?"

"I'll try Caleb Dume," Cham said.

"Caleb Dume," Zeb replied.

"Caleb Dume," Gregor answered.

"The momentum continues because Caleb Dume is Depa Billaba's padawan. Cham has two spins. Zeb also has two, and Gregor has four. Next question: this species is a native to the planet Kashyyyk. What is it?" David asked.

Zeb buzzed in and answered, "Wookies."

"Is it Wookies, Ithorians, or Lasat?"

The audience chuckled at the answers. Even Zeb stifled a grin.

"Wookies," Cham said.

"Gregor, what do you think?"

"It's Wookies."

"The streak goes on because Kashyyyk is home to the Wookies. Cham gets a spin to go to three. Zeb gets three to five, and Gregor gets a spin to five. This is the last question: Which of the following is native fauna to Seelos: the rancor, the akul, or the joopa?"

Gregor buzzed in and thought for a moment. He finally answered, "Joopa."

"Cham, what do you think?"

"I think it's a joopa, it's the only one I haven't heard of until now," he replied.

"Zeb?"

"The other two are from other planets, so I'll say a joopa."

"Good job, you all gave correct answers this round. Joopa is correct. Gregor gets three spins to finish with eight, Cham gets a spin and has four, and Zeb gets a spin for six. When we return, our players will try to turn their spins into credits."

* * *

"Welcome back to Press Your Galactic Luck. We have well over 100 000 credits in cash and prizes this round. We also have the 'Double your Credits' space; and, we've got some whammies. You already know how undesirable those are, so I don't need to tell you to avoid them. Todd, tell us about one of the trips available this round."

 _[David, our most valuable trip is a Safari on Shili. Spend seven days and six nights touring the scrub lands of Shili. In addition to a round trip between Coruscant and Corvala, you'll experience Togruta culture first hand with native guides. Just watch out for the akul; they're more relentless than the whammies. It's a prize package worth over 4200 credits.]_

As a space briefly lit up on the big board, David said, "That's one of the mystery prizes available in space number 13. We start play in round two with the player with the least credits. Zeb, you lead with 2656 credits, so you play last. Cham and Gregor are tied with zero, so we break the tie for last by starting with the player farthest to my left. Cham, that's you again. Let's hope you better luck this round."

"Thanks. OK, I need some credits now. Even that trip sounds exciting... stop!" Cham called out.

"Stop on a whammy."

A whammy pointed and laughed until it disappeared from the screen. A third whammy indicator popped up in front of Cham.

"Cham, let's discuss the situation. You have no credits and three whammies. One more means you're out of the game. You've got three more spins, so what do you want to do?" David asked.

"I came with nothing, so even if I get another, I'm no worse off than I was. I'll go again," Cham replied.

"Alright, let's hope you get something here."

"OK, credits, prizes, anything here—but a whammy. Stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. Second place, and still three spins along with three whammies."

"David, I'm going to play a long shot and pass my spins."

"OK, those three spins go to Zeb. But, Zeb, you won't take them yet. Gregor plays next with no credits, two whammies, and eight big spins."

"Alright, let's do this. This is for Colonel Gascon... stop!"

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to either 750 and a spin or 2000."

"I'll take the 2000."

"That puts you in second place—656 behind Zeb—and you've got seven spins."

"I'll go again. Alright, more credits, no whammies... and stop!"

"Stop on 2000 again. You've got 4000 and first place. You lead Zeb by 1344 credits, and you've got six spins."

"I want to extend my lead. More credits... and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

A whammy dressed in clone armor shot his weapon as Gregor's score reset to zero.

As the third whammy popped up in front of Gregor, David said, "Well, Gregor, you're in the same skiff as Cham. You've got no credits, three whammies, and five spins. If you get another whammy, you're out of the game."

"Just like Cham said, I've got nothing to lose. I'll spin again," Gregor replied.

"Good luck."

"OK, I can't have any more whammies. No more Power Sliders for me. Stop!"

"Stop on 2000 credits. That moves you back into second place with four spins left."

"I'll pass to Zeb."

After chiming, Zeb's passed column updated to show his additional passed spins.

"Zeb. You've got six earned spins, but you can't take them yet. You've got a total of seven passed spins you must take first. Avoid the whammy, and you've got a big lead," Dave told him.

"No big deal, right? Let's do this," Zeb replied. "OK, more credits here... stop!"

"Stop on 750 credits. That gives you 3406 with six more spins to take."

"Another big spin here, no whammies... and... stop!"

"Stop on 2000. That's the favorite space today, it seems. You're up to 5406 now. Five passed spins remaining."

"Not a problem, we're here for credits, and that's what we'll get... and stop!"

"Stop on 500. That's 5906 and four more passed spins."

"One more time with credits. Be good to me here. Stop!"

"Stop on 600 credits. You have 6506, 4506 more than Gregor. Three passed spins to go."

"I'm not worried. We can do this, no whammies, and stop."

"Stop on 1000 and a spin. You've got 7506 now. That spin goes into the earned column. You've got seven earned spins and two more passed spins you must take."

"Keep calm and earn more credits here. Big credits would be nice... stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a weekend hiking in the canyons of Phu worth 1903 credits. You're up to 9409 now with one last spin to take. Avoid the whammy, and you can breathe a sigh of relief."

"I'm too calm for that, David. Alright, you've been good to me, let's do this once more. Stop."

"Stop on 1000 and a spin. That spin goes into the earned column and you're into five-digit territory with 10409 credits. You now have eight spins that you can do with as you please."

"If I pass, who gets them?"

"They would go to Gregor who is in second place."

"I don't want these spins, he can have 'em."

After chiming, Gregor's display reflected eight passed spins.

"Gregor, you know how this works. Avoid the whammy, and maybe you can take first place. Hit a whammy, and Zeb will be the winner."

"Clones were bred to thrive under pressure, David. Let's go," Gregor replied. "Something good here, and stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Alderaan worth 2030 credits. You've got 4030—6379 less than Zeb. You still have seven more spins you have to take."

"Let's get this out of the way. Same thing again, and stop!"

"Stop on another prize space. That's a trip to Ghorman worth 1499 credits. That gives you 5529 with six more spins."

"If Zeb can do it, I can too. Let's get another prize here. Stop."

"Stop on 501 credits. That's 6030 now. You trail Zeb by 4379 credits with five more spins."

"I can do it again. After everything I've been through, this is nothing. Stop!"

"Stop on 1000 and a spin—7030 now. One spin for the earned column and four more you must take first."

"I'm halfway there. Let's get something else good here. Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy! Gregor, I'm sorry, but that's your fourth whammy. Zeb is today's big winner."

The big board lit up and blinked as the victory music played. As this happened, Zeb exchanged handshakes with Cham and Gregor.

"Zeb, we'll review your winnings right after this," David said.

* * *

After the commercial break, David said, "I'm here with our new champion, Zeb Orrelios. Todd, tell Zeb what he all won today."

 _[My pleasure, David. First we have a couple of silver gifts that will look nice wherever you call home. It's a prize worth 396 credits._

 _Next, we have a bowcaster. With a precision guide and pure energy firing, it's the perfect weapon for a strong warrior. This bowcaster is worth 810 credits._

 _Also, you won a weekend trip to Phu. Enjoy three days and two nights of rest and relaxation on a stress-free planet. The package—including round trip to and from Coruscant—is worth 1903 credits._

 _Add these to your 7300 credits in cash and you finished the day with 10409 credits. Congratulations, Zeb.]_

"Zeb, we'll see you again next time. Cham, I'm sorry you couldn't win anything after the whammies struck you three times. But, I do wish you the best."

"Thanks, David. Today was fun," Cham answered.

"And Gregor, you've earned a spot in Press Your Galactic Luck infamy as the first to hit four whammies, but both you and Cham will receive some parting gifts to thank you for being here."

"Thanks," both Cham and Gregor replied.

"And don't forget, our game show is legit; it's definitely not scammy. But if you spin one time too many, you just might land on a whammy. I'm David Oilfin, and we'll see you again next time on Press Your Galactic Luck."

 _[All parting contestants receive the Press Your Galactic Luck Home Game. It has all the thrills and the whammies of the original, and guaranteed entertainment for hours._

 _Some contestants receive Lite-Eyez eye drops. Regardless of your eye color, it works on the driest eyes to provide soothing relief for hours._

 _Others might receive a microwave oven. If it's edible and needs to be cooked, the TU-451 can heat it quickly and efficiently._

 _This is Todd Toddy speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck—a Mallet Media production.]_


	4. Episode 4 (Jar Jar, San, Garazeb)

The episode opened with clips of big money winners.

"Stop on 4000 and a spin!" David told Ahsoka.

In the next clip, David told Lux "Stop on 'Big Creds.' That takes you to the square above it for 5000 and a spin!"

For the final introductory clip, Gregor shook his head after receiving his fourth whammy.

 _[Today, these three players are after high stakes. But they better watch out for the whammy. From Holovision City in Coruscant, it's time to press your galactic luck. And now, here's your host—the star of Press Your Galactic Luck—David Oilfin.]_

"Hello, and welcome once again to Press Your Galactic Luck," David told the audience. "Our returning champ, Zeb Orrelios, won 10409 credits in cash and prizes yesterday. Are you ready to play for more, Zeb?"

"I sure am. I hope I have as much fun today as I did yesterday," Zeb answered.

"Great. Let's welcome your opponents. First, we have yet another member of the Republic Senate. Let's welcome the senator from Naboo, Jar Jar Binks."

After a round of applause, Jar Jar replied. "Thanks, David. Meesa so glad to be here today."

"Good luck, Jar Jar. Next to him, we have the head of the Intergalactic Banking Clan. Let's give a big Press Your Galactic Luck Welcome to San Hill."

After more applause with a hint of catcalls, David asked, "San, what brings you to our show? Don't you already have all the credits you need?"

"Actually, David, this war has gone on so long, we really need all the money we can get. Winning it on a game show is the best option, quite frankly," San answered.

"Well, that makes sense. Let's see if you can get those credits. With that out of the way, let's start. Correct buzz-in answers earn three spins, and correct multiple choice answers earn one spin. What is the name of the being worshiped by Ithorians?"

Nobody rang in before the buzzer sounded.

"Hmm, first questions aren't going so well lately. I'll give you the answers in multiple choice so you can still earn a spin. Is the being in question Father Forest, Mother Jungle, or Brother of All? Jar Jar, what do you think?"

"Hmm, meesa don't know. How about Father Forest."

"San?"

"I'll say Father Forest, too."

"And, Zeb?"

"I don't know at all. I'll try Father Forest."

"The being worshiped by Ithorians is Mother Jungle. Nobody gets spins for that."

The audience groaned in disappointment.

Daivd said, "OK, let's move on to the next question: To the nearest one thousand, how many levels are there in the Coruscant underworld?"

Zeb buzzed in and said, "Five."

"Is it five, three, or four?"

"Meesa say five," Jar Jar replied.

"I'll go with five," San added.

"And everyone is on the board," David announced. "Five is the answer because there are 5127 levels. Zeb has three spins, Jar Jar and San each have one. Here's the next question: Where is the seat of the Confederacy of Independent Systems?"

San buzzed in and said, "Raxus."

"Is it Raxus, Raxus Prime, or Skako?"

"Meesa think it's Raxus Prime," Jar Jar answered.

"Zeb?"

"I think it's just Raxus," Zeb stated.

"And you're right, it's just Raxus. San has four spins, Jar Jar stays at one, and Zeb has four spins. Last question: what quadruped creatures are found on Alderaan?"

Zeb narrowly buzzed in ahead of Jar Jar and replied, "Nerfs."

"Is it a nerf, a shaak, or a tauntaun?"

"Meesa say nerf," Jar Jar said.

"What do you think, San?"

"I'll go with nerf," San added.

"And everyone earns spins. Nerf is the correct answer. Zeb has seven spins. Jar Jar gets a spin for two, and San gets one more for five. When we return, our contestants will have their first chance at the big board."

* * *

After the commercial break, David told everyone, "Welcome back to Press Your Galactic Luck. We have over 40 000 in credits and prizes for you to win. We also have whammies, but you know those are bad. Four of them put you out of the game.

"Everything is on the line when you spin. If you finish round one with the lead, you have the advantage of going last in round two. You can pass your spins at any time. And, the player with the least number of spins starts round one. Jar Jar, that's you with two spins. Let's earn some credits, shall we?"

"Okie day. Meesa want credits... stop!" Jar Jar called out.

"Stop on 1000 credits. That's one of the highest amounts you can get. First place with one spin left."

"Meesa go again. This is so much fun. Stop!"

"Stop on 400 credits. That's 1400 for Jar Jar and first place for the moment. San, you play next with five spins."

"OK, if Jar Jar can get credits, so can I. Big credits here, and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

After a synthesized fog horn sounded, an overweight whammy wearing a helmet and carrying a blaster said, "I see nothing!" As it walked off the screen, San's display blanked out, and a whammy popped up in front of him with a boinging sound.

"Better to get it now when you had nothing to lose. Four spins left," David told San.

"Let's try again," San stated. Credits, no whammies... stop!"

"Stop on 450 credits. Second place, 950 behind Jar Jar, and three spins left."

"I'll go again. More credits or something good here, and stop!"

"Stop on another whammy."

A whammy dressed as a Jedi appeared and said, "May the whammy be with you." A second whammy popped up in front of San's display.

"San, you have no credits and two whammies. You have two spins left, but you don't want to pick up a third whammy in round one," David informed San.

"I'm going to take a chance and go one more time," San replied. "OK, no more creepy creatures here. I need credits. Stop!"

"Stop on 400 credits. That's good for second place with one more spin left."

"I'm going to pass, even though that would only finance the war for less than a second."

"This isn't _Recite Useless Trivia_ , but we'll pass the spin over to Jar Jar."

As Jar Jar's display chimed and reflected one passed spin, David added, "OK, Jar Jar, avoid the whammy and you have first place."

"Meesa wanna pass," Jar Jar told David.

"You can't, you have to take it because it's a passed spin."

"Oh, okie day. Meesa want more credits. Stop!"

"Stop on 500 credits. That moves you up to 1900—1500 more than San. Zeb, you have seven spins at your disposal. I imagine you'll play."

"You imagine right. Let's get some credits here... and stop!"

"Stop on 'Big Creds.' that advances you up to 1000, the highest number on the board right now."

After a round of applause, David announced, "That puts you in second place, 900 short of Jar Jar, with six more spins."

"I can't stop now. Let's press. Big credits again. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's graphic artwork worth 941 credits. You're in first place with 1941, just 41 credits more than Jar Jar."

Zeb clapped and said, "I've got to extend my lead David. I'll press. More credits here, no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

"Karabast!" Zeb exclaimed.

Two whammies holding lightsabers said together, "First we swing, then we slash, now we take away his cash!"

As a whammy popped up in front of Zeb, David told him, "No credits, one whammy, four spins left."

"Let's start over. I need credits, I need anything—but a whammy... stop!"

"Stop on 501 credits. You're back on the board in second place, 1399 short of Jar Jar. You've got three more spins left."

"Let's try to change that. More credits, more credits, and stop!"

"Stop on another whammy."

A female whammy appeared on screen and said, "Help me, Whammy-wan. You're my only hope."

As a second whammy popped up in front of Zeb, David said. "Zeb, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told San. You have two spins left and two whammies. You really don't want to pick up a third whammy here. What do you want to do?"

"I need some money here, so I'll go again. OK, I definitely need credits here. Anything will do. Stop!"

"Stop on 300 and a spin. Third place, with two spins still remaining."

"Why not, I'll go again. Let's get something good here. Nothing's too small. Stop!"

"Stop on 550 credits. That gives you 850 and second place. One spin left."

"I'll pass to Jar Jar."

One more spin appeared in Jar Jar's passed column.

"Jar Jar, you have another spin you **must** take. Avoid the whammy, and you finish in first place. Hit a whammy, and Zeb gets the lead," David told Jar Jar.

"Okie day. Meesa want more credits. Stop!"

"Stop on 300 credits. Jar Jar finishes in first place with 2200. San has 400, and Zeb has 850. We'll be right back with more Press Your Galactic Luck after this."

* * *

After the commercials, David said, "Alright, everyone, welcome back. It's time to earn spins again. Each spin can earn up to 5000 credits in round two. I hope that's motivation enough to get as many spins as you can this round. Let's start with this question: What planet has a helium atmosphere and is home of the Kel Dors?"

Zeb buzzed in and said, "Dorin."

"Is it Dorin, Cato Nemoida, or Kril'Dor?"

"Meesa say Kril'Dor," Jar Jar answered.

"San, what's your answer?"

"I think it's Dorin," San stated.

"Kel Dorans live on Dorin—the words sound alike. Zeb gets three spins, and San gets one," David told everyone before continuing with, "Here is the next question. Who is the leader of the Commerce Guild?"

San buzzed in and answered "Shu Mai."

"Is it Shu Mai, Poggle the Lesser, or Count Dooku? Jar Jar, what do you think?"

"Meesa trust the Separatist. Meesa say Shu Mai," Jar Jar replied.

"Zeb?"

"I'll say Shu Mai, too."

"And everyone earns spins. San moves up to four. Jar Jar has a spin, and Zeb has four. Next question, What name is given to the group of Jedi that voluntarily resigned from the Jedi Order?"

Nobody buzzed in before time ran out.

"We don't have any Jedi here, so I guess none of you would know. I'll give you some answers; the correct one gives you a spin. Is it the Lost Ones, the Lost Jedi, or the Lost 20?"

"Meesa remember a number. Meesa gonna say Lost 20," Jar Jar said.

"I'll say Lost Jedi," San stated.

"I'll go with Lost 20," Zeb told David.

"These resigned Jedi are in fact the Lost 20. Jar Jar goes up to two spins. San stays at four. And, Zeb is up to five. Here's the last question. Artoo units are what kind of droids?" David asked.

Zeb buzzed in and said, "Astromech."

"Is it astromech, battle droid, or protocol droid?"

"Meesa say astromech," Jar Jar answered.

"It's an astromech," San stated.

David checked his datapad before saying, "Artoo units are astromech droids. Everyone finishes with spins. Zeb finishes with eight. San has five. And, Jar Jar has three. We'll be right back with more Press Your Galactic Luck."

* * *

"Welcome back, we're ready for round two where we have well over 100 000 credits worth of cash and prizes. We also have whammies, but nobody wants any more of those, I'm sure. Jar Jar with his 2200 credits will go last. San, you'll go first with 400 credits, five spins, and two whammies," David said.

"Thanks, David. We need credits here. Big credits, and stop!" San called out.

"Stop on 1138 credits. You're up to 1538 and second place with four spins."

"Excellent. I'll go again. More credits now, no whammies... stop!"

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to either 1000 and a spin or 2500 credits."

"I'll take the 2500."

"That gives you 4038 credits and the lead. Three spins left, San, press or pass?"

"I need to go again. Big credits, a prize would be good about now... stop!"

"Stop on 750 credits. You have 4788 credits, 2588 more than Jar Jar. You have two spins, but two whammies as well."

"I may as well go on. Big credits here. I want that 5000 space. No whammies... stop!"

"Stop on 700 and a spin. That's 5488 credits now, and you still have two spins."

"I need a bigger lead."

"He's pressing on," David said to a round of applause and cheering.

"More credits again. Let's get a bigger amount. Stop!" San called out.

"Stop on 1500 credits. You have 6988 and one spin left."

"I'm going to pass, David. I don't want to hit a whammy now."

"OK, that spin goes to Jar Jar. But he doesn't play yet. Zeb with eight spins, 850 credits, and two whammies goes next."

"Thanks, David." Zeb replied. "I have some catching up to do. Let's hope those whammies stay away... and... stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

Zeb groaned as a whammy appeared and said, "Roses are red, violets are blue. I took your credits and left none for you!"

As a third whammy popped up in front of Zeb, David said, "Zeb, let's talk. One more whammy means we have a new champion today. You've got seven spins, so what do you want to do?"

"I'm not walking away without a fight. It's not my nature. I'm gonna go again," Zeb replied.

"Good luck."

"OK, let's get credits here. Nothing's too small... stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a bedroom set worth 2474 credits. You're back in second place with six more spins."

"I'm going. Let's get credits again, I'm not going to say the wesk-word here... and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

Zeb shook his head in disbelief as two whammies appeared. As one played a keyboard, the other sang rather off-key, "Wave hello and say goodbye!"

"Zeb, I'm sorry, but you're out of the game. You still have yesterday's winnings though."

"It's OK. It was fun, even if I got four of those whammies today."

"Jar Jar, it's your turn finally. First, you have a passed spin you must take, then we'll talk about the others."

"Okie day. Meesa need credits here. No more of those bad guys... stop!" he said.

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Anaxes worth 1362 credits. You're up to 3562, a little more than 3400 less than San. You have three spins you can take or pass. What will it be?"

"Meesa gotta go again. More credits... stop!"

"Stop on Double Your Credits and a spin! That moves you up to 7124 credits, 136 more than San, and you still have three spins."

The crowd cheered wildly.

"Jar Jar, what do you want to do?" David asked.

"Meesa gonna press on. Let's get that space again. Stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. You're up to 7874, and you still have your three spins."

As the crowd offered its own advice, Jar Jar said, "Meesa gonna spin. More credits, more credits... stop!"

"Stop on 500 credits. You have 8374 now; that's 1386 more than San. You've got two spins and no whammies."

"Meesa need to go one more time, David."

"He's pressing his galactic luck, that's the name of the game."

"Big credits, meesa need anything good here. Stop!

"Stop on a whammy."

As Jar Jar screamed in disbelief, two whammies that looked like battle droids appeared on-screen.

"Our mission is to take his money," one said.

"Roger, roger," the other replied. As both disappeared, so did Jar Jar's score.

"Jar Jar, that was rough. You still have a spin, but you trail San by almost 7000 credits. So, you'll need anything with an additional spin to stay in the game. However, you could pass the spin to San. If he hits a whammy, both of you will come back as co-champions—albeit with zero credits. What do you want to do?" David asked.

"Meesa no like this game anymore. Meesa gonna pass," Jar Jar replied.

San's display chimed and showed one passed spin.

"San, if you get any credit amount or prize space, you win. If you hit a whammy, you'll finish tied with Jar Jar. That would mean both of you come back tomorrow," David told San.

"Let's do this, then," San replied. "Big credits here, no whammies, please... stop!"

"Stop on 1250 credits. San, you're the new champion!"

The big board lit up and flashed during the victory music. Some audience members cheered; others rained more catcalls on San while the rest of the people did nothing.

"After these messages, we'll come back to talk about San's winnings," David told everyone.

* * *

"I'm back with our new champion, San Hill. San, you won with a total of 8238 credits. Normally, we have Todd tell everyone what you won, but..." David said before Todd interrupted him.

 _[San, you won all 8238 of your credits as cash with no prizes.]_

"Every bit helps, David," San replied.

"Jar Jar, I'm sorry you had bad luck at the end, but you were the first person to hit the Double Your Credits space, and you were a fun player today. We'll have some nice parting gifts for you."

Jar Jar nodded silently, still miffed that he lost all his credits.

"And Zeb, the board wasn't kind to you today. Thankfully, you're not the first player to whammy out. Still, you won 10409 credits in cash and prizes yesterday, so that's something to be happy about."

"I sure am, David. It was still fun to be here today," Zeb replied.

"San, two new contestants will compete with your tomorrow. Until then, remember: the object of the game is to have the most cash. But when you hit a whammy, he'll take away your stash. I'm David Oilfin, and I'll see you next time on Press Your Galactic Luck."

 _[Our parting contestants may receive any of the following consolation prizes._

 _Nerf Helper helps you spice up your ordinary meals. Just add the special blend of herbs and spices to create a truly marvelous meal._

 _Angler's Ally cough drops will help you get rid of the toughest coughs in the galaxy. Never go without an ally—Angler's Ally._

 _And all parting contestants receive the Press Your Galactic Luck home game. Just as entertaining as the original, and just as heartbreaking when you stop on a whammy, you'll think you're an actual contestant._

 _This is Todd Toddy speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck—a Mallet Media production.]_


	5. Episode 5 (Dooku, Jocasta, San)

This chapter is dedicated to Alethea McGrath (1918-2016)—The actress that played Jocasta Nu in _Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones._

* * *

The episode opened with the clip, "Stop on Double Your Credits and a spin!"

Jar Jar Binks looked on as the audience cheered loudly.

"Stop on a whammy," David told Zeb.

Zeb looked on as one whammy sang "Wave hello, say goodbye" off key as another played a keyboard.

 _[Today, these three players are after colossal credits. But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives. From Holovision City in Coruscant, it's time to press your galactic luck. And now, here's your host—the star of Press Your Galactic Luck—David Oilfin.]_

David ran onto the stage and doffed his hat as he reached his podium.

"Thank you, Todd Toddy, and welcome to Press Your Galactic Luck. Let's meet our players for today. First, we have the Head of State of the Separatist Council, Count Dooku. Dooku, welcome to Press Your Galactic Luck."

"Thanks. I'm only here because an... associate of mine strongly encouraged me to do so. I can only hope I make a good impression today," Dooku replied.

"We all have our reasons for being here. Next, we have a former Jedi Council member and current Jedi Librarian. Let's give a warm welcome to Jocasta Nu."

After a round of applause, Jocasta stated, "Thanks, David. I'm curious to see what all happens here."

"Trust me, you'll learn quickly. Finally, we have our returning champion, San Hill. San, you won 8238 credits worth of cash yesterday. Are you ready to add to it?"

"You bet, David. I'm glad I won and I want to win some more. Every credit helps," San said.

"Alright, with that out of the way, let's get started. Correct buzz-in answers earn three spins. Correct multiple choice answers get one. Which planet provides the clones for the Republic Army?"

Jocasta buzzed in and said, "Kamino."

"Is it Kamino, Geonosis, or Felucia? Dooku, what do you say?"

"Kamino, of course," he replied.

"San?"

"Kamino," San answered.

"The planet known for its cloning is Kamino. Jocasta gets three spins, Dooku gets a spin, and San gets a spin. Next question: What carnivorous plant-like creatures tend to bury themselves in sand?"

Jocasta buzzed in ahead of Dooku and answered, "A sarlacc."

"Is it a sarlacc, a burrower, or a sand swimmer?"

"Sarlacc," Dooku said.

"Sarlacc," San added.

"So far, so good. The creature in question is a sarlacc. Jocasta moves up to six spins. Dooku has two, and San has two. Here's the next question. Who is the leader of the Techno Union?" David asked.

Dooku buzzed in ahead of Jocasta and said, "Emir Tambor."

"Is it Wat Tambor? Rune Haako, or Poggle the Lesser?"

"Wat Tambor," Jocasta stated.

"San, what do you say?"

"It's Wat Tambor."

"Once again, everyone gets spins. Dooku goes up to five. Jocasta has seven. San has three. Here's the final question. If a droid's designation ends in 3PO, what kind of droid is it?"

San narrowly buzzed in ahead of Jocasta and said, "A protocol droid."

"Is it a protocol droid, crab droid, or a tactical droid?"

"Protocol droid," Dooku answered.

"It's a protocol droid," Jocasta stated.

"And everyone was perfect this round. A 3PO unit is a protocol droid. San gets three spins to finish with six spins. Dooku goes to six, and Jocasta ends up with eight big spins. When we return, our players will try their luck with the big board."

* * *

Upon returning from the commercial break David announced, "We have over 40 000 credits in cash and prizes for you to win. We also have whammies, but you **don't** want any of those. Four whammies puts you out of the game, and you can pass your spins at any time. Finishing first in round one gives you the advantage of playing last in round two. For round one, the player with the fewest spins starts. In the event of a tie, like we have with Dooku and San, the player on my left starts first. Dooku, that's you."

"OK, Let's get some credits. Stop!" Dooku called out.

"Stop on 500 credits. You have the early lead and five spins."

"I'll go again... stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's an emerald pendant valued at 322 credits. You're up to 822 with four spins."

Dooku shook his head at the prize, but he told David, "I'll go again... stop."

"Stop on 300 credits. You're up to 1122 with three more spins. Press or pass?"

"I guess I'll press... Stop!"

"Stop on 300 and a spin. You have 1422 and you still have three spins."

"I'll go on, and... stop!"

"Stop on 200 credits. That takes you up to 1622 with two spins remaining."

"I need more credits, so here we go... stop!"

"Stop on 350 credits. That gives you 1972 with one more spin."

"I think I'll pass," Dooku replied.

"You can pass to either Jocasta or San since they both have zero."

"Give it to Madame Nu."

Jocasta's display chimed and showed her eight earned spins and one passed spin.

"Jocasta, you have to wait, though, because San plays next with his six spins," David said.

"OK, time to get some more credits here... no whammies... and stop!"

"Stop on 250 credits. You're in second place with five spins."

"I still have to catch up. How about some big credits here. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a hair grooming kit worth 580 credits. You're up to 830 with four more spins."

 _What would I do with that?_ San asked himself before saying, "I'll go again. Let's get more **credits** now. A good prize will even do here. Stop!"

"Stop on 750. That's one of our bigger amounts. You're up to 1580 with three more spins to go."

"I want the lead, so I'll press my galactic luck, David. Big credits here. No whammies... and... stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a portable hot water maker worth 522 credits. You're up to 2102 now; that's 130 more than Dooku with two more spins."

"I want to go one more time. More credits here, I need a bigger lead... stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

After the synthesized foghorn sound, a whammy appeared and said, "Do you know what I like about your winnings? Nothing!" As it disappeared and San's score reset to zero, a whammy indicator popped up in front of San with a boinging noise.

"San, you have no credits, one whammy, and one spin left. What are you going to do?" David asked.

"I may as well get some credits. Anything beats nothing. OK, I need big creds here, no more whammies... and stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. You're back in second place with one spin left and 1222 credits behind Dooku."

"I've got a chance for first place, so I'll go again. More credits now. A prize will be good... stop!"

"Stop on another whammy."

A whammy dressed in clone armor rolled a droid popper in front of San's score. As the popper detonated and erased San's score, the whammy moaned in pain as the popper shocked it.

David stated, "San, the whammies seem to have a dislike for returning champions lately. You have no credits, two whammies, and no spins. You're not out of it though. Now, we go over to Jocasta. You have eight spins, but first, you have one passed spin you must take. Are you ready?"

"It's about time I got in on the fun. I want credits. Stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. That spin goes into the earned column, and you're in second place with nine spins now."

"Excellent. I'll spin again. More credits here... stop!"

"Stop on 200 and a spin. You're up to 950—just under half of Dooku's total—and you still have nine spins."

"I'll go again. Let's get some more credits. Momma needs some new reference materials. Stop!"

"Stop on 400 credits. That's 1350. You trail Dooku by 622. And you still have a lot of spins."

"I think I'm gonna get lucky again. More credits here. How about a nice trip for some research... stop!"

"Stop on 750. You've got 2100 now and lead Dooku by 128 credits."

"Oh my. I think I should go again though. This is for the holocron vault, and... stop!"

"Stop on 450 credits. That's 2550. You're still in first place with six more spins."

Jocasta appeared slightly flustered, but she replied, "I'll go again. This is so incredible. Let's get more credits here... stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Rendili worth 640 credits. You're up to 3190 now with five spins left."

As the audience shouted its advice to Jocasta, she thought about her next move. "David, I'll go again. Let's see what other fun stuff is up there. Stop!"

"Stop on another prize space. That's a deluxe shuffleboard set worth 702 credits. That's 3892 credits with four more spins. You lead Dooku by 1920 credits."

"I think I'm going to have to go again, David."

"Jocasta, you've had great luck so far, let's hope it stays that say."

"OK, more good stuff this time. Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

The audience groaned in anguish as Jocasta said, "Oh, training sabers." Meanwhile, a whammy dressed as a Jedi appeared and said, "May the whammy be with you."

"Oh, Jocasta, that was tough. You've got no credits, one whammy, and three spins. Do you want to start over?"

"You bet my library I do! Let's get some more credits again. None of those bad thingies. Stop!"

"Stop on 400 credits. You're back in the game in second place. Two more spins."

"I'll go. More credits here. We can do this again... stop!"

"Stop on 300 credits. You have 700 and one more spin. You trail Dooku by 1272 credits."

"David, I want to pass."

"That spin goes to Dooku," David said. After Dooku's display chimed and displayed the passed spin, David added, "Dooku, you have a spin to take. If you earn credits or a prize, you stay in first place. If you hit a whammy, Jocasta finishes in the lead."

"Then, I guess I better get something good," Dooku replied. After watching the board, he silently pressed his plunger.

As the audience applauded, albeit it with a few catcalls, David said, "Stop on 500 credits courtesy of Jocasta. Dooku finishes with 2472 credits. Jocasta has 700, and San has nothing. We'll be right back with more Press Your Galactic Luck after this."

* * *

"We're back again for more Press Your Galactic Luck. It's time to answer more questions and earn spins again," David told the players. "Let's get started. This ice planet in the unknown regions provided a source of lightsaber crystals for many Jedi. What planet is it?"

Dooku looked on in disgust as Jocasta narrowly buzzed in ahead of him. She said, "Ilum."

"Is it Ilum, Florrum, or Hoth?"

"Ilum," Dooku stated.

"I trust those two. I'll say Ilum," San said.

"The planet described is Ilum. Jocasta gets three spins, Dooku gets a spin, and San gets a spin," David told everyone. "Which former Sith was presumed dead during the Battle of Naboo, only to recently reappear?"

Dooku beat out Jocasta and stated, "Darth Maul."

"Is it Darth Maul, Darth Malak, or Darth Cactus?"

"It's that horrid Darth Maul," Jocasta said.

"Who do you think it is, San?"

"Darth Maul," San answered.

"Darth Maul is correct. Dooku goes up to four spins, Jocasta has four, and San has two. Next question: who was the female Jedi Master that served as Supreme Chancellor?" David asked.

Nobody answered before time ran out.

"And the perfect streak of answers is over. I'll give you the answer in multiple choice. If you answer correctly, you get a spin. Is it Ashley, Cara, or Genarra?"

"I'll say Ashley," Dooku said.

"I think it's Cara," Jocasta said.

"I'll say Cara, too," San told David.

"Well the Jedi in question was Genarra. Nobody gets any spins," David stated. After a collective groan from the audience, he added, "Here's the last question: Which outer rim planet is known for its grasslands, rivers, and lakes?"

Jocasta buzzed in and said, "Dantooine."

"Is it Dantooine, Tatooine, or Gree?"

"Dantooine," Dooku said.

"Dantooine," San replied."

"And everyone gets spins on the last question. It's Dantooine. Jocasta finishes with seven spins. Dooku has five, and San has three. We'll take these spins to the big board and find out who the big winner is when we return to Press Your Galactic Luck."

* * *

After the commercial break, David said, "We have well over 100 000 credits in cash and prizes. I imagine you want to win a share of that. We also have whammies, but nobody would want those—except a glutton for punishment, perhaps. Dooku finished in the lead with 2472 credits, so he plays last. San, you have no credits, two whammies, and three spins. You play first."

"OK, I'm ready. I need some credits here. And... stop!" San called out.

"Stop on 2500 credits. That takes you all the way to first place by 28 credits over Dooku. You've got two spins left."

"I'll go again. More credits now. A prize might be helpful here. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Raxus worth 1783 credits. You've got 4783 now. You lead Dooku by 1811 credits with one spin left."

"I'd pass, but Dooku has too many spins. I have to go again. More credits. Let's avoid those whammies... and... stop!"

"Stop on 2000 credits. You finish with 6283 credits and first place for the moment. Jocasta, you play next. You have 700 credits, one whammy, and seven big spins."

"Let's do this, David. I want something good here. This is for Master Yoda... stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

A whammy appeared on-screen and said "Look at me," as it brandished a lightsaber. After slicing off its left arm, it said, "Mom said I was a real cutup."

"Those whammies aren't very nice," Jocasta stated as a second whammy popped up in front of her.

"Indeed they aren't. You've got no credits, two whammies, and six spins. What's your pleasure?" David asked Jocasta.

"I'll go again. I know I'll get something good here. And, stop!"

"Stop on another whammy."

A whammy appeared and said, "Come to the dark side, we have whammies." It then disappeared after a sinister laugh.

"Jocasta, let's talk," David said. "You have no credits and three whammies. If you get one more, you're out of the game."

"They sure don't like me today, do they?" she replied.

"If it makes you feel better, they hate everyone equally. You still have five spins, so what do you want to do?"

"I'm gonna have fun, or lose trying. I'll go again, David."

"Alright, let's see if you can break your streak of bad luck."

"Let's get some credits here. I want something big... and stop!"

"Stop on 'Move Two Spaces' to 2000. You're 472 credits behind Dooku for second place with four more spins."

"I'll go again. More credits... stop!"

"Stop on 800 credits. You're up to 2800 credits with three more spins left and three whammies."

"I'll go one more time. I need big credits here, no whammies, stop!"

"Stop on Double Your Credits and a spin!"

The audience cheered loudly.

"Jocasta, that gives you 2800 more credits to 5600. You still have three spins and three whammies," David informed her.

"I'm going to pass," she replied.

Three spins appeared in San's passed column. After the chime, David said, "San, you have three more spins you must take. Avoid the whammy, and you'll extend your lead."

"Alright. I want big credits again. Dooku still has spins, so I need it. Stop!"

"Stop on 5000 and a spin!"

The crowd erupted in applause.

"You now have 11283 credits. The spin goes into the earned column, but you still have two more you have to take."

"Let's do this. How about 5000 again. That would help. No whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 1000 and a spin. That's another spin for the earned column. That brings your total to 12283 credits. You have one last spin you must take."

"Let's get this over with. I want big credits again. Let me get a bigger lead. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Naboo worth 2149 credits to give you 14432 credits. You're all done with passed spins, and you have two more that you can do with as you please."

"I'll pass them back to Jocasta."

"Jocasta, you have two of your spins back. Let's see what you can do with them."

After taking a deep breath, she replied. "OK. I need credits here. Please... stop!"

"Stop on 2500 credits. You have 8100 and one last spin you must take. You'll either close the gap or be knocked out of the game."

"Let it be the former, then. More good stuff here. Anything but a whammy... stop!"

"Stop on 2000 more. You avoided the whammy to stay in second place with 10100 credits. Dooku, we haven't forgotten about you. You finally get to play. You have five spins and 2472 credits—and a lot of catching up to do."

"Funnier things happen. Ready... stop!"

"Stop on 500 and a spin. That's 2972 with all five spins remaining."

"I need something bigger... stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

As a whammy appeared, it said, "You have failed." as it tried to use Force lightning, it zapped itself instead. "How shocking," it groaned.

Dooku shook his head in disbelief. _Such juvenile humor_ , he thought.

"No credits, one whammy, and four more spins. What will you do?" David asked.

"I've got to go. It won't look good if I leave here with nothing. I need credits... stop!"

"Stop on 2250. You're back on the board and still a bit behind Jocasta and San—and you've got three spins remaining."

"I'll spin again. I need something big... stop!"

"Stop on another whammy."

A female whammy with blonde hair appeared and sang, "Hit a whammy one more time!" before disappearing.

"Dooku, you have two whammies now. You also have two spins left. What's your desire?"

"I've got to go at least once. It looks bad if I have zero. I need credits... stop!"

"Stop on 'Go Back Two Spaces' to 3000 and a spin. You still have both your spins."

"Let's see what else I can get. And... stop!"

"Stop on 'Big Creds.' That's 4000 and a spin!"

The audience applauded to see Dooku get two of the higher credit values in succession.

"You have 7000 now, 3100 less than Jocasta and just under half of San's score," David told Dooku.

"I can't quit now, can I? Let's get another big value... stop!"

"Stop on 500 credits. You have 7500 and one spin left. You'd need something with an additional spin since we don't have a space worth 6932 credits. Or, you can pass to San and hope he hits a whammy. If he does, Jocasta becomes your best friend because she'd win."

Jocasta appeared flustered at the thought of her and Dooku being friendly in any current situation.

After thinking the options over, and hearing the audience offer its own advice, Dooku

"I'll go ahead and pass," Dooku said.

With a chime, Dooku's final spin appeared in San's passed column.

"San, as you heard me say, you win if you avoid the whammy. Hit one, and Jocasta wins."

"I want big credits just one more time. No whammies... and... stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin! The game is not over yet. You have 15182 credits and an earned spin you can do with as you please."

"Pass it, I don't want a whammy."

"Jocasta, that spin goes to you. You trail San by 5082 credits. Unless you get the one prize worth over 5100 credits, you'll need an additional spin to stay in the game. Are you ready?"

"The excitement is getting to me, I think, but I'll get through this," she assured David. "OK, give me something with a spin or that big prize here. Stop!"

"Stop on 600 credits. It's not enough, San is the big winner."

The big board flashed during the victory music.

"When we return, we'll review San's winnings as he successfully defended his championship."

* * *

After the break, David said, "I'm back with our two-time champion San Hill. Todd, tell him what he won today."

 _[Indeed, I will. First, you win a trip to Raxus. With round trip passage to and from Coruscant, enjoy a weekend where you'll see the Separatist Senate in action and enjoy peace and quiet at an oceanfront resort. This is a prize package worth 1783 credits._

 _Also, you won a weekend for two to Naboo. You and a guest will enjoy a quiet weekend retreat where you can let the stress of the Clone Wars melt away at a serene chalet. This weekend getaway is worth 2149 credits_

 _Combined with your 11250 credits in cash, you won a total of 15182 credits today. Combined with yesterday's winnings, your two-day total is 23420 credits. Congratulations, San.]_

"San, because you're under our limit on winnings, you'll get to come back for another day." Turning to the other players, David added, "Dooku, you had some bad luck with the whammies, but you did your best. We have some nice parting gifts for you. And, Jocasta, you made a great run with three whammies. Who knows what might have happened had you hit just one less."

"I had a great time. It's the most fun I've had in years," Jocasta replied.

"Just like Dooku, you won't be going away empty-handed. We have some parting gifts for you as well."

"Thank you, David."

"That wraps up another exciting show. Remember, you may come on the show to win cash or a prize. But that whammy enjoys putting fear in your eyes. Until next time, I'm David Oilfin for Press Your Galactic luck. I'll see you next time."

 _[All parting contestants receive the home version of Press Your Galactic Luck. Just as entertaining as the game itself, you and your friends are guaranteed to have fun... unless you hit a whammy._

 _Some contestants receive a year's supply of Zillo Wax. Zillo Wax gives your vehicle a shine that won't scratch and stays impervious to everything, even lightsaber blades. Zillo Wax gives that hard scaly finish._

 _Other contests receive a Marching Meal coupon book. With discount coupons for various restaurants in Coruscant, you're guaranteed to find a delectable meal that won't clear out all of your credits._

 _This is Todd Toddy for Press Your Galactic Luck—a Mallet Media production.]_

* * *

 **Commentary**

* * *

This was a fun parody to write. I thought the overall story and game play went well.

As I often like to do, I parodied and spoofed a number of items besides the game show—including items mentioned in other stories of mine. Some may be glaringly obvious; other may be so subtle that most readers miss them. Still, it makes writing these stories fun.

Given that I didn't determine winners in advance—I left it solely to chance—seeing Ahsoka win the opening game impressed me, even if she won a couple of prizes that she'd rather not have received. The idea of Palpatine having a meltdown at the end after losing seemed very in-character, so I ran with it, metaphorically speaking.

Writing the additional four episodes was fun. As much as I would have liked to have seen certain outcomes and rivalries in each chapter, the fact that the game play and final outcomes weren't predetermined made it all the more interesting. That said, I'm glad we got to see what happens when someone gets four whammies and how a space such as _Double Your Credits and a spin_ can change the game very quickly. It's a shame nobody hit the _Add-A-Two_ space, though, to show how that works.

It was also fun pitting certain characters against each other. Chapter two featured Ahsoka with Lux—someone for whom she had mixed feelings—and Wolffe, the clone that stunned her in the Coruscant Underworld near the end of _Star Wars: The Clone Wars._ I wanted to feature characters from _Star Wars Rebels_ in chapter three before they became rebels. Since Hera was too young to be a contestant, I chose to have her father play instead. With the recent revelation that Cham will appear on _Star Wars Rebels_ , I feel as if I had some sort of premonition in including him here. Chapter four proved to be my silly chapter with Jar Jar and San. No explanation is necessary for Jar Jar, but I enjoyed the irony of San competing because the Banking Clan **needed** whatever credits he might win. Finally, this fifth chapter featured a very serious Dooku and a fun-loving—if not out of character—Jocasta as opposites of sorts.


	6. OC Day (Cayla, Montana, Narina)

**Author's Note:** To make things more interesting in the show's second round, I've made changes to support the "2000 or Lose-1-Whammy" space in the bottom left corner. Some time ago, I posted a screen shot of this on my twitter feed. Also, I posted this chapter to commemorate my anniversary on the site.

* * *

The opening clip showed Palpatine screaming as he hit a whammy on his final spin.

The next clip showed an excited Jar Jar after he stopped on "Double Your Credits and a Spin."

Finally, the last clip showed Lux lamenting his own bad luck after hitting a whammy.

 _[Today,_ _ **these**_ _three players are after high stakes! But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives. From Holovision City in Coruscant, it's time to press your galactic luck. And now, here's your host—the star of Press Your Galactic Luck—David Oilfin!]_

"Thanks, Todd. Welcome to Press your Galactic Luck. Even though this is only our second week, we're doing something different. Today is the start of theme week where each day's players share something in common. They'll compete tournament-style for the next four days and then the top three winners will compete the final day in an ultimate championship," David said.

The audience gasped and applauded.

"Today, our theme is original characters, so let's go ahead and meet them. Our first player came here all the way from Shili. Let's give a warm welcome to Cayla Tey."

"Thanks, David," Cayla replied.

"So, tell me, what do you plan to do with your winnings if you win today?"

"My mother is part of our tribe's healing circle. I'd love to surprise her with unexpected medical supplies."

"That's interesting. Good luck, Cayla, as we move on to our next player. Montana, if you were a Togruta, today's theme could be Togruta day. How does it feel to be the only human player today?"

Montana—wearing a cowboy hat, a rose-colored vest, a cream top, and her hair in braids that came down to her stomach—spoke in a drawl. "I tell you what, I'm just glad I'm not a thimiar, or I'd probably be out of the game right about now," she said.

"That's a good thing indeed. Let's hope you hold your own today. For some reason, nobody recorded your last name."

"That detail is so secret, not even my creator knows what it is. Sorry, y'all."

"That's OK. It's not that big a deal. Finally, we get to meet our second Togruta competing today. Let's say hello to Narina* Tano. Tell us a little about yourself."

"I'm what you might call a medical assistant with my tribe as well," Narina told everyone.

"Well, what do you know. Our contestant search department has really outdone itself with two female Togruta involved with tribal healing. Then again, it beats more senators."

Narina, unsure how to react, simply nodded her head.

"Tell me, are you related to our previous contestant, Ahsoka Tano? She did well on the show, so you may have that in your favor."

"I really don't know. I mean, it's possible, but we may not be direct relatives."

As the big board began to operate, David said, "Let's hope we see another Tano do well on the show. Here's how the game works: I'll ask four questions each round and you earn spins with correct answers. Your spins can be taken on the big board as follows... stop!"

As the board stopped, the indicator flashed around the space for "1000 + One Spin."

"In my case, I won 1000 credits and an additional spin. We also have whammies, but we won't talk about those until later. Is everyone ready?"

All three contestants nodded.

"A correct buzz-in answer gets you three spins. A correct multiple choice answer gives you one spin. Let's begin theme week with this question: What planet is the home of the Nightsisters and Zabraks?"

Cayla, to everyone's surprise, buzzed in and said, "Dathomir."

"Let me give you Cayla's answer and two more. Is it Dathomir, Iridia, or Tatooine? Montana, what do you think?"

"I have no idea," Montana replied. "I'll say Dathomir, too."

"Narina?"

"I may as well say Dathomir."

"Peer pressure, huh? Well, be glad you did; Dathomir is the right answer. Cayla gets three spins. Montana and Narina have one each. Here's the next question. Who is the Jedi Order's battle master?"

Montana buzzed in and said, "Oh, wait. I know this! It's that Cin guy... Cin Drallig!"

"Is it Cin Drallig, Mace Windu, or Ashley Moretti? Cayla, what do you think?" David asked.

"I've heard of Mace Windu, so I'll go with him."

"Narina?"

"I think I trust Montana, even if she gets more excited than Cayla here. I'll say Cin Drallig."

"Always trust the person that's interacted with Jedi because Cin Drallig **is** the current Jedi battle master. Montana gets three more spins for four. Cayla stays at one. And, Narina moves up to two. Let's move on to question three. Which pirate has his base on the planet Florrum?"

Montana quickly buzzed in and answered, "Hondo Ohnaka."

"Does anyone else find it scary Montana is excited about a pirate question? Or, is it just me? Let me give Cayla and Narina their choices: Hondo Ohnaka, Turk Falso, or Foni Davile?"

"I think I'll say Hondo," Cayla replied.

"Me, too," Narina added.

"And that's a good thing because Hondo Ohnaka is the pirate you want. I never heard of Foni Davile; I bet he's a real phony. Anyways, Montana goes up to 7 spins. Cayla has two, and Narina has three. Now, here's our final question. Name the planet where the Techno Union has a factory for producing battle droids," David said.

None of the three players buzzed in before a buzzer sounded.

"OK, I guess we can't know everything, so I'll give you the answers in multiple choice. If you get the answer right, you pick up an additional spin. Is this planet Skako, Metalorn, or Geonosis."

"I'll try Geonosis," Cayla said.

"Montana?"

"Skako rings a bell with me. I'll say that," she replied.

"Narina, what do you think?"

"I'll say Skako, too," Narina said.

"Well," David said, "that planet with the Techno Union factory is Metalorn. Nobody picks up any spins here."

The contestants shook their heads as the audience groaned in disappointment.

"Cayla still has two spins, Montana has seven, and Narina keeps her three. When we come back, we'll take those spins over to the big board."

* * *

After a commercial break, the players' podium faced the big board. Eighteen squares set up in a rectangular pattern randomly updated their contents while an indicator appeared to randomly jump from square to square.

"We have roughly 50 000 credits in cash and prizes this round. And you're free to win whatever you can. We have trips and other awesome prizes, and we have our famous Add-A-Two space to help your winnings grow quickly.

"We also have the whammies. You don't want those because they take away all your winnings and four of those put you out of the game—never to be heard from again.

"If at any time you fear the whammy, you may pass your earned spins to another player.

"In round one, players go in order of the least number of spins. Cayla, that's you with two spins. So, the board is now at your disposal. Go ahead and hit your plunger whenever you're ready to stop it."

"Thanks, David," Cayla said. Let's get something good here. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a microwave oven worth 543 credits. You have one spin left, Cayla. Do you want to go again or pass?"

"If I understand this game, I should go again. I want something useful this time. Stop!"

"Stop on 300 credits. You have 843 and the lead for the moment. Narina, you play next with your three spins. I take it you want to play."

"I can't win if I don't. Credits, credits, credits—give me credits. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a bedroom set worth 712 credits. You have two spins left and you trail Cayla by 131."

"I'll go again. I want credits, here. Stop!"

"Stop on 1500 credits! That's big creds. You've moved into first place with 2212 credits with one more spin."

"Do I have to take it?" Narina asked.

"Actually, you have the option of passing it to Cayla if you like."

"She can have it."

The display chimed as the spin transferred to Cayla's "Passed" column.

"Cayla, you have one more spin you have to take. If you avoid the whammy, you can cut the gap between Narina and yourself."

"Let's not get a whammy, then. Stop!"

"Stop on 500 credits, courtesy of Narina. You're still in second place with 1343. Alright, Montana. It's finally your turn and you have seven spins to do with as you please."

"Yee haw! Let's get a good prize or some credits here. And... stop!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

A synthesized foghorn sounded and two whammies appeared on screen. One of them said to the other, "So, this is Shili. We have the fresh air, this funny looking grass, and …. ahhh!"

The large claws of an akul smacked the whammy to the ground before everyone disappeared with a boing.

"Montana, hitting a whammy is no fun. But guess what? You didn't lose anything, and you still have six spins. Do you want to try again?"

"You bet! No little varmint is gonna ruin my day, David. Let's get something better. Stop!"

"Stop on 450. That gets you on the board. You trail Cayla for second place by 893 credits, and you have five spins left."

"I have to go. More good stuff, maybe even a prize. Stop!"

"Stop on 550 more. That's an even thousand. You're still in third place by 343 credits with four spins."

"I'll try again! More credits here, y'all... stop!"

"Stop on 500 credits. You're in second place now with 1500—only 712 behind Narina—and three spins. Do you want to press your galactic luck or pass?"

"Seven hundred credits is nothing I can get that. Let's try again. Let's get that big space or a cool prize. Stop!"

"Stop on 550. That gives you 2050 credits. You only need 162 to tie Narina for first, and you still have two spins."

"I have to go one more time."

"The old 'one more spin' line."

Montana silently studied the board as it shuffled, finally saying, "Stop!" as she hit her plunger.

"Stop on 450 credits. You have first place now with 2500 credits. You lead Narina by 288 credits wit one more spin," David told Montana.

The audience shouted its advice as Montana decided what she wanted to do. Finally, she said, "I want the lead, I'll go again."

"If you can hold off the whammy, you have first place."

"Whammy, whammy, stay away. Come again when I don't play. Stop!"

"Stop on 500 more credits. You finish with 3000 and the lead. That mean's you'll go last next round, Montana. Narina isn't that far behind with 2212. And, Cayla has 1343. We'll be right back for more Press Your Galactic Luck right after this."

* * *

After another commercial break, David said, "Welcome back. I have four more questions for you to earn spins for the next round. This time, every spin can be worth as much as 5000 credits—or more. So, let's get started. Who is the senator of Onderon?"

Cayla narrowly beat out the others with her buzzer as she answered, "Lux Bonteri."

"Is it Lux Bonteri, Mina Bonteri, or Saw Gerrera?"

"It's definitely Lux Bonteri," Montana replied.

"She's right, it's Lux," Narina stated.

"And everyone starts off with spins because Lux Bonteri is the senator representing Onderon. Cayla already has three big spins. Montana and Narina have one each. I won't even ask how Tribal Togruta know the answer to a political question. On to the next one. What's the herbivorous rodent native to the planet Shili."

Montana buzzed in and said, "An akul."

Cayla and Narina did their best to stifle grins.

David ignored the Togruta pair and asked, "Is it an akul, a thimiar, or a convor?"

"Any Togruta knows you're talking about a thimiar," Cayla replied playfully.

"Narina, I'm required to ask what you think, even though I have an idea what you'll say."

"A thimiar," she replied simply.

"If akuls were herbivorous, they probably wouldn't attack tribal Togruta—or anyone else for that matter. For the record, the answer was in fact a thimiar. Cayla moves up to four spins. Montana stays at one. And, Narina has two."

Montana face palmed and blushed because of her obviously-wrong answer.

"Both Plo Koon and his niece, Sha, are beings of this species. Name it."

Nobody buzzed in before time ran out.

"I guess we've got to have one tough question per round. Let me give you the possibilities in multiple choice so you can still pick up a spin with a correct answer. Both Plo Koon and his niece are members of what species? Is it the Zabrak, the Quermian, or the Kel Dor? Cayla, we'll start with you."

"He wears one of those funny masks, so that makes him a Kel Dor," Cayla replied.

"I'll agree with Cayla, I've spent a lot of time with Master Plo, so I now know he's a Kel Dor," Montana stated.

"Definitely a Kel Dor," Narina stated.

"And this time, everyone has the right answer again. Cayla has five spins. Montana has two. Narina now has three. Here's our last question: 3PO, R2, or the 2-1B—which type of droid is used as a medical droid?"

Narina buzzed in and said, "2-1B."

"Is it 3PO, R2, or 2-1B, Cayla?"

"Trust the daughter of a healer; it's a 2-1B," she answered.

"And I'll say 2-1B," Montana added.

"Well, I get to give you more spins because that's the right answer," David told the trio. "Cayla finishes with six spins. Montana has three. And Narina picks up three more to finish with six. When we return, we'll take those spins to the big board and find out who our winner will be."

* * *

Returning from the commercial break, David said, "We have a tenth of a million credits worth of money and prizes on the board this round. That sounds better than 100 000 credits, doesn't it?"

The audience and contestants all nodded.

"Besides the credits, we have bigger prizes, and one of you might even land on 'Double Your Credits.' We also have the whammies, but nobody wants any of those, I don't think.

"Let's check the totals again. Montana, you have 3000 and three spins. You'll play last because you led after the first round. Narina comes in next with 2212 and six spins. Cayla, you have 1343, so you'll play first with six big spins. The board is yours."

"Alright, more credits, no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 4000 and a spin! That's one of the higher amounts on the board. You've moved from third to first with 5343 credits. You've still got all six spins."

"I have to go again. More money here. Stop!"

"Stop on 4000 and a spin again! You still have all six spins and you lead with 9343 credits."

As the audience cheered wildly to see Cayla hit the big money space twice in a row, she jumped out of her boots in celebration—opting to complete the round barefoot, although nobody likely noticed.

"I'm not ready to stop yet. Let's do this. Big credits... and stop!"

"Stop on 1000 and a spin. Cayla, you can't give away any spins, it seems. You're already in five-digit territory with 10343 credits."

"I don't think it's enough to pass yet. I'm going to press. No whammies... stop!"

"Stop on a prize space," David announced. "That's a trip to Naboo worth 2149 credits. You're up to 12492 with five spins."

"I have to go at least once more," Cayla said. "Anything good here, now. Stop!"

"Stop on 750 more **and** a spin. We may be here all day if this keeps up. That's 13242 credits. You lead Montana by over 10 000 now. You still have five spins."

"I think I need to get rid of one more spin. So I've got to press. No whammy please, and stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a big screen holovision set worth 3762 credits."

 _What am I going to do with that when I get home?_ Cayla thought.

"That takes you to 17004 credits and four spins," David said.

"It's time to pass before I lose it all."

As the display chimed, Montana's display showed her three earned spins and four passed spins.

"Montana, you get those passed spins, but you won't take them yet. Narina plays next. Narina, you have 2212 and six spins. You trail your healing counterpart by a lot, so let's get started."

"OK, big credits, big credits, stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a bedroom set worth 2474 credits. That makes your total 4686. You have five more spins to try to catch up to Cayla."

"I'll go again. I want credits. Stop!"

"Stop on 2500 more. Seventy-one eighty-six now. You still have four spins. Do you want to press or pass?"

"I have to go again," Narina replied. "This is for our chief... stop!"

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to either 750 and a spin or a prize."

"I'll take the 750 and a spin."

"That's probably a good idea. You need all the spins you can get to catch up to Cayla. You still have four spins and 7936 credits. You still trail by over 9000 credits."

"Let's get the big creds this time. I want the big creds... and stop!"

"Stop on 750 more and a spin. That's 8686 now with those same four spins."

"I'm barely halfway to Cayla. I have to keep going. More credits. Give me the 4000 now. Stop!"

"Stop on 1138. You're at 9824—about 7180 short of Cayla—with three spins now," David informed Narina.

"I'd like to pass, but Montana has all those spins. I'll have to go again."

"We haven't had a whammy for a while. Let's hope they stay away a little longer."

"Stop on 5000 and a spin! That's the top credit value on the board."

The crowd applauded loudly.

"Narina, that makes it more of a game now. You have 14824, three spins, and you trail Cayla by just 2180 credits."

"I'm definitely going for first place now!" Narina said, visibly excited and more into the game.

"And this is why we call the show _Press Your Galactic Luck_."

"I want the lead. Give it to me. Stop!"

"Stop on 2500 credits. You did it, Narina. You're in first place with 17324 credits. Now, you have a tough decision. Do you want to press on, or pass to Cayla so you don't hit a whammy."

The audience shouted its advice to Narina, leaving the latter feeling a bit flustered.

"You know, I have a feeling I might get a whammy. I'll pass."

Narina's two spins transferred over to Cayla's "Passed" column.

"Cayla, I bet you thought you were done. Narina decided to give you a gift in the form of two passed spins. You **must** take them, so let's do so one at a time," David informed her.

"Alright let's do this then. Let's stay away from those whammy thingies. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a Shili Safari worth 4232 credits."

Cayla chuckled as she thought, _At least I won't have to travel far for that prize._

"Cayla, you now have 21236 credits. But you still have one more spin you must take. Avoid the whammy, and you may set a record for single-day winnings."

"No whammies, no whammies, anything will work here... and stop!"

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to either a prize or '2000 or Lose-1-Whammy.' You don't have a whammy, so it's a choice between the prize or 2000 credits."

After a moment, Cayla replied, "I'll take the 2000."

"Cayla, you successfully avoided the whammy, **and** you're back in the lead with 23236 credits. That's a lead of 5912 over Narina."

The audience applauded at the big totals so far.

"Now, we come to Montana. We haven't forgotten about you. That 3000 you had before seems pretty small about now, I bet. However, before you can play your three spins, you must first take the four spins Cayla passed to you earlier. Are you ready?"

"It's about time, I was about ready to order some lunch from Johnny James. Let's get started, y'all... stop!"

"Stop on 2000. You have an even 5000 and three more passed spins. Let's take the next one."

Montana silently studied the board, finally calling out, "Stop!"

"Stop on 750 more. That's 5750—two more passed spins left."

"Let's just get something good here. And... stop!"

"Stop on 1138. That's sixty-eight eighty-eight. You still trail by a lot, but you've gone one last spin you must take."

"OK, let's get something good here. Stay out of trouble, now... stop!"

"Stop on Double Your Credits and a spin!"

"Yee haw!"

The crowd rippled with excitement as David said, "Montana, that doubles your score to 13776. You fought off the whammy. That spin you just picked up goes into the earned column, giving you four spins you can do with as you please. You need 3548 credits to tie for second place."

"I gotta go, then. Third place does nothing for me!"

"This has been a heck of a game, folks. It looks like it's going to a close one until the end," David said.

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Muunilinst worth 3412 credits. You're up to 17188—136 shy of Narina. You have three more spins."

"I'm gonna press my galactic luck, David!"

"Can she work her way back into second place?"

"OK, big creds here, something and a spin, and stop!"

"Stop on 750 more. That's 17938 credits—good for second place. You trail Cayla by about 5300 credits, but you still have two spins left."

Without hesitation, Montana said, "I'm going myself. That way, I'll have no regrets."

"OK, one more time, let's get something good here. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a week's vacation to a space rodeo worth 2694 credits. You now have 20632 credits. You have one spin left and you trail Cayla by 2604 credits. You could spin again to try to get something more than 2604 credits. If you do, you'll win. If not, or if you hit a whammy, Cayla wins. Also, you could pass the spin to Cayla. If she hits a whammy, you'd win."

"I've gotta spin again. Win or lose, my fate is in my hands."

"Cayla, Montana, this is it."

In the inner area of the big board, both players appeared in a split holovision display.

"I need 5000, I need a spin. Ready, and... stop!"

"Stop on 2000 credits. Montana, that's not enough to take the lead. Cayla, you're the winner by 604 credits!"

All the indicators on the big board blinked while congratulatory music played.

As Cayla received congratulatory handshakes from Montana and Narina, David said, "After these messages, we'll review your winnings and talk about what happens next."

* * *

"Welcome back to _Press Your Galactic Luck_. Before we review Cayla's winnings, I must say I find it ironic that a tribal Togruta won our Shili Safari. Cayla, what are you going to do with that prize?" David asked.

"I figure I might get a chance to explore a different part of Shili than my home area, so it might be a fun trip for me. To be honest, I'm not sure what I'll do with the microwave oven or the holovision set," Cayla replied.

"I suppose that makes sense. Todd, go ahead and tell Cayla more about her prizes."

 _[Thanks, David. Cayla, your winnings include a microwave oven. The Trill Usk Model 451 can heat any edible item quickly and efficiently. It's a prize worth 543 credits._

 _Also, you won a weekend for two to Naboo. You and a guest will enjoy a quiet, stress-free weekend at a serene chalet. This weekend getaway is valued at 2149 credits._

 _The next prize on the list is a big screen holovision set. With more megapixels than anyone can count, you can watch your favorite holodrama or sporting event and feel like you're really there. This prize is worth 3762 credits_

 _Finally, you won the Shili Safari. Spend seven days and six nights touring the scrub lands of Shili. In addition to round trip fare between Coruscant and Corvala, your trip includes a tour with native guides. Enjoy Togruta culture while watching out for the akul; they're more relentless than our whammies. This safari is one of our biggest prizes coming in at 4232 credits._

 _Adding in your 12550 credits in cash, you finished with a grand total of 23236 credits. Congratulations, Cayla.]_

After the audience applauded, David said, "Montana, Narina, I'm sorry you didn't win today, but you won't go away empty handed. We always give our other contestants a couple of parting gifts to thank you for playing."

"Pshaw! This was the most fun I've had in a while—ever since that incident at the Jedi Temple involving Shili cheese," Montana replied.

"Shili cheese?" Cayla asked, her montrals perking up.

"This was quite the experience for me, too. I really hope my tribe will be proud of me," Narina stated.

"As for what happens next, Cayla is now in the running to play in our ultimate championship at the end of the week. We'll invite the top three winners to play one more time. Cayla, your total winnings of over 23000 credits is definitely going to keep you in the running for one of those spots."

"That's incredible. I'd love to win again," she said.

"As for tomorrow, our theme is Jedi Master Day, so we'll be welcoming three new contestants. Until then, this is David Oilfin thanking you for watching _Press Your Galactic Luck_. I hope you watch us again next time."

As closing credits rolled, David continued to speak to the contestants.

 _[All parting contestants receive the Press Your Galactic Luck Home Game. With all the thrills—and all the whammies—of the original, it's guaranteed to keep you entertained for hours._

 _Some contestants receive Lite-Eyez eye drops. They provide hours of soothing relief for the driest of eyes, from red to yellow and all colors in between._

 _Others might receive a supply of Nerf Helper. Spice up your ordinary meals with our special blend of herbs and spices to create a truly marvelous meal._

 _Also, we'd like to thank the following authors for allowing their original characters to compete: Sparks Stories (author #4293830) for Cayla Tey and Bluesaber3 (author #2524046) for Montana. Narina Tano appears courtesy of Count Mallet._

 _This is Todd Toddy speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck—a Mallet Media production._

 _This program has been edited for broadcast.]_

* * *

 **Chapter Endnotes** :

*The IPA pronunciation for Narina is /ˈnɑ:r.i:ˌnɒ/.


	7. Jedi Master Day (Kit, Saesee, Shaak)

"Five thousand and a spin!" David called out to Lux.

Jocasta Nu looked on as David said, "Stop on Double Your Credits and a Spin," in the next clip.

The final clip showed Zeb Orrelios exclaiming, "Karabast," after hitting a whammy.

 _[Today, these three players are after high stakes! But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives. From Holovision Studio in Coruscant, it's time to press your galactic luck.]_

The big board lit up behind the day's contestants, silently and randomly updating its display.

 _[And now, here's your host—the star of Press Your Galactic Luck—David Oilfin!]_

David walked up to his podium, wearing his usual black outfit and cowboy hat.

"Thanks, once again, Todd Toddy. Welcome, once again, to Press Your Galactic Luck. Today is the second day of theme week. If you watched yesterday's opening episode, you saw Cayla Tey win over 23 000 credits worth of cash and prizes. Today, we have three Jedi Masters who hope to win big just like Cayla did," David said.

The audience applauded.

"Our first Jedi Master is a laid-back Nautolan that enjoys water sports and holochess in his spare time. Let's welcome Kit Fisto to the show."

"Thanks, David. This sounded like a fun idea, so I was glad I got to be on the show," Kit replied.

"Let's see if that positive attitude translates into big creds for you. Next, we have an Iktotchi who enjoys astronomy and piloting ships. Here's Saesee Tiin."

"Thanks, David," Saesee replied after another round of applause. "With the Clone Wars going on and all, it's nice to have this distraction and have a chance to have fun."

"Let's hope so, anyways. Finally, we have a Togruta Jedi Master rounding out today's players. I guess whomever is working in the contestant search decided to recruit as many Togruta as possible this week. Nevertheless, let's say hello to Shaak Ti."

"Thank you, David. It'll be nice to do something competitive and spend time away from Kamino," Shaak stated.

"To keep things moving, we reviewed the rules backstage. So let's start with the opening questions. Correct buzz-in answers earn three spins and correct multiple choice answers earn one spin. What planet is known for its extremely cold temperatures and native beasts known as wampas?"

Kit buzzed in and said, "Hoth."

"OK, let me give you Kit's answer and two more: Is it Hoth, Tatooine, or Florrum?"

"Hoth, of course," Saesee said.

"Shaak, what do you think?"

"It's definitely Hoth," she answered as her lekku twitched at the though of a cold planet.

"It looks like it might be hard to stump the masters today. Hoth is the correct answer. Kit gets three spins, Saesee gets a spin, and Shaak gets a spin."

The audience applauded to see everyone get spins.

"Here's the next question. The current chancellor is Sheev Palpatine. Believe it not, he even starred on our very first episode. However, what was the name of his predecessor?"

Saesee buzzed in and said, "Finis Valorum."

"OK, Is it Finis Valorum, Bail Organa, or Nute Gunray?"

"Finis Valorum," Kit replied.

"Yeah, it's Finis Valorum," Shaak answered.

"Two questions asked, and two right answers for everyone. Finis Valorum is correct. Saesee gets three more spins to four. Kit also has four, and Shaak has two. Moving right along, how many moons does the planet Kiros have?"

Surprisingly, nobody buzzed in before time ran out.

"I can't believe it. We actually stumped the Jedi Masters. Does that mean we get a spin?" David asked.

The backstage judges, to humor their host, sounded the dinger that accompanied spin awards.

"If only the game worked that way. Let me give you some multiple choice answers. If you can pick the right one, you earn a spin. So, how many moons does the planet Kiros have. Is it zero, one, or two?"

The audience chuckled knowing the choices from which to choose would be a bit difficult.

"I don't remember seeing any during the mission there, so I'll say zero," Kit said.

"I think there might be two," Saesee answered.

"I'm not sure, since I didn't partake in that mission. I'll trust Saesee, though, and say two," Shaak said.

"Thankfully, nobody said one moon because that was a wrong answer. The truth is Kiros has two moons*. Kit stays at four spins. Saesee goes to five. Shaak goes to three."

Kit shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, here's your last chance for spins. What is the last name of the senator from Alderaan?"

Shaak buzzed in and said, "Organa."

"Is it Organa, Mothma, or Amidala?"

"Bail Organa," Kit replied.

"Organa," Saesee said.

"And our masters mostly mastered our first set of questions. Of course, it's Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. Shaak finishes with six spins, Kit goes to five, and Saesee goes to six. When we come back, we'll take those spins to the big board."

* * *

Upon returning from the commercial break, Kit, Saesee, and Shaak faced the rectangular big board.

"Well, here we are. We have 50 000 credits worth of cash and prizes up there for you. We also have whammies but those are as pleasant as angry Sith Lords. Worse yet, four whammies puts you out of the game for good.

"If at any time you fear the whammy, you can pass your earned spins to another player. If you lead after this round, you go last in round two. We start round one with the player with the least number of spins. Kit, that's you with five. Are you ready?"

"You bet, David!" Kit replied. "I want to start off with some big creds. Stop!"

"Stop on 400 credits. You have the early lead and four more spins."

"All right. Let's do this again. More credits and no whammies... stop!"

"Stop on 1500 credits. That's big creds."

The audience applauded to see Kit hit the largest value on the board.

"You're up to 1900 credits with three spins. Press or pass?" David asked.

"I don't think I can pass yet, so I'll go again. Big creds again... stop!"

"Stop on 550 more. That's 2450 with two spins remaining."

"David, if I did want to pass, who gets them?"

"Neither Saesee nor Shaak have spun yet, so you would choose which one gets them."

"I'll go one more time," Kit replied.

"We've never heard that line before," David deadpanned.

"OK, let's do this one more time. And... stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

After a synthesized foghorn sounded, two whammies appeared on-screen brandishing lightsabers.

"First we swing. Then, we slash. Now, we take away his cash," they said before disappearing with a boing.

"Kit, the bad news is you discovered what happens when you stop on a whammy. The good news is you still have one spin to make up for your lost winnings."

"I've got to take it, man. If Grievous doesn't scare me, whammies won't either. Let's get that 1500 again. Fifteen hundred more, and stop!"

"How about 300 credits? That's still good for first place. Because we have a tie for spins between Saesee and Shaak, the player to my left goes first. Saesee, that's you with your six spins."

"OK, let's start off with something good here. Saesee needs a new travel bag. Stop!"

"Stop on 250 credits. You trail Kit by 50, but you have five spins to catch and pass him."

"I have to go, then. Let's get more credits and the lead here. Stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's a stereo system worth 545 credits. You're in the lead with 795 credits and four more spins."

"I have to keep going. Shaak hasn't even played yet. More credits here. Let's keep those weirdos away, and stop."

"Stop on another prize space. That's lunch for two at Dex's Diner for a year. That prize is worth 708 credits, bringing you up to 1503. That's just over 1200 more than Kit, and you have three spins."

"If I pass, he can easily catch me. I have to press on. Let's get that big space just like Kit did. I deserve a break today... stop!"

"Stop on 300 credits. That gives you 1803 with two spins. Press or pass?" David asked.

As the audience offered its advice, Saesee decided, "I know it got Kit in trouble, but I want to go one more time so he can't catch me if I pass the last spin."

"Let's see what happens."

"OK, let's not get a weirdo here. Big creds... and stop!"

"Stop on 350 more. You have 2153 with one last spin."

"I'll pass," Saesee said.

Kit's display chimed as his display showed one passed spin.

"Kit, you have one more spin you have to take. You trail Saesee by 1853 credits, but you could still solidify your grip on second place if you avoid the whammy," David said.

"Let's not get another whammy. Any amount will do... stop!"

"You did it, Kit, you avoided the whammy and picked up 550 courtesy of Saesee. You're up to 850, that puts you 1003 back of Saesee. Now, we go over to Shaak who gets her chance to play her six spins."

"OK, let's do this for the clones on Kamino... Stop!"

"Stop on 500. You're in the game, trailing Kit by 350, with five spins."

Shaak pointed at the board, saying, "I'll go. Let's get more credits. Stop."

"Stop on 300 more. Eight hundred puts you just 50 credits behind Kit with four spins to go."

"I'm gonna move up this time. Let's stay whammy free with more credits for me, and stop."

"Stop on 1250. That counts as big creds. You're up to 2050 credits—just 103 less than Saesee—and you have three more spins."

"This is it. Let's get first place... Stop!"

"Stop on 1000 credits. That's twice in a row on the big money space. You have 3050 now and you lead Saesee by 897 credits. Will you press or pass those two spins?"

"This is hard," Shaak replied. "If I pass, he could pass me. If I go, I could hit a whammy and be back at zero."

"That's why we call this game _Press Your Galactic Luck,_ " David reminded her.

"I'll take my chances and go again."

"Please keep the whammies away. I need anything good here. Stop!"

"Stop on 1500 credits! Shaak, you've hit all three big credit values with your spins. I don't think anyone's done that before," David told her.

After a round of applause, David added, "You have an impressive 4550 credits and lead by about 2300 over Saesee. What do you want to do with that last spin?"

"Pass it," Shaak replied.

"Saesee, that spin is yours. You've got to take it. Avoid the whammy, and you'll stay in second place. Hit a whammy, and Kit is going to love moving back up to second again."

"OK, no whammies please. Anything will be good here. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's our always-popular microwave oven worth 543 credits. You finish in second with 2696 credits. Kit has 850, and Shaak finished with an impressive 4550 credits that round. She'll go last in round two, but we have to pause for these messages first."

* * *

"We're back after another exciting first round. Now, it's time to earn spins for round two—and we do that by correctly answering questions. Are you ready?" David asked the players.

All three nodded yes.

"Alright. Let's get started. Name the Outer Rim moon used as a farming colony."

As the buzzer sounded, Kit Fisto buzzed in.

"Kit, I'm sorry, but the judges say you were too late. It's kind of cool we stumped the Jedi Masters again. Let me give you some choices so you can salvage a spin. Is the Outer Rim moon used as a farming colony known as Rishi, Raada, or Asheck Prime?"

"I think I'll try Raada," Kit said.

"It's not Rishi, and I haven't heard of Raada. I'll try Asheck Prime," Saesee replied.

"I'll say Raada," Shaak stated.

"I've never heard of Asheck Prime myself; I bet our writers just made it up. The moon in question is Raada. Kit gets a spin. Saesee has none. And, Shaak gets a spin," David announced.

Saesee shook his head as he thought, _How could I fall for that?_

"Let's try this question next: Who was the female grand master in the days of the Old Republic?"

Saesee buzzed in and said, "Nomi Sunrider."

"I'm impressed someone buzzed in on this question. Is it Nomi Sunrider, Molly Douglas, or Zo Kranf?"

"Nomi Sunrider sounds familiar, I'll take that," Kit answered.

"Shaak, what do you think?"

"Nomi Sunrider," she stated plainly.

"At least you know your ancient history. Of course, it's Nomi Sunrider. Kit goes to two. Saesee gets three big spins. Shaak is up to two, too."

The audience chuckled at David's attempts at alliteration.

"Here we go again. What's the smallest currency denomination currently in circulation?"

Shaak buzzed in just ahead of Kit and said, "A decicred."

"Is it a decicred, a decimeter, or a deciliter."

"David, can you repeat those?" Kit asked.

"Sure, decicred, decimeter, or deciliter."

"Decicred, then."

"It's a decicred—the opposite of 'Big Creds,'" Saesee replied.

"When you put it that way, it's hard to argue. Everyone gets spins for the correct answer. Kit goes to three. Saesee goes to four. Shaak moves up to five. Here's our last question of the day. Shili cheese, thimiar strips, and bantha steaks. Which is **not** a traditional meal on Shili?"

Shaak buzzed in and quickly said, "Bantha steaks."

"What she said: bantha steaks," Kit said.

"Bantha steaks," Saesee told David.

"With so much at stake, you gave the right answer. Kit finishes with four spins. Saesee has five. And, Shaak has eight as we take a break and prepare for what should be another exciting conclusion."

* * *

Returning from the commercial break, the players faced the podium again as David spoke.

"This round, the big board is better than ever with 100 000 credits worth of cash and prizes for you to win. We have Double Your Credits and we also have whammies. You've already seen what they can do, so let's hope they took a vacation.

"Speaking of vacation, we have a number of trips hidden under our prize spaces. We even have a Shili Safari. A Togruta player won that yesterday, so perhaps Shaak here will have a chance to win it today.

"Let's recap the first round scores. Shaak has the lead with 4550. She plays last this round. Saesee, you're in second place with 2696 credits. Kit, you round out the scoring with 850 credits, one whammy, and four spins. You get to go first, and I assume you're going to play."

"You bet, David!" Kit replied. "I want big creds or a big prize, and stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Tatooine worth 3141 credits."

Kit applauded weakly, unenthusiastic about a trip to a desert planet.

"That takes you up to 3991. That puts you in second place with three more spins. Press or pass?"

"You know I'm going. Let's get something even better this time. Stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. That puts you in the lead with 4741—not quite 200 credits ahead of Shaak—with one whammy and three spins."

Kit pointed at the board saying, "I've got to go, David. Let's get something good here. Stop."

"Stop on 'Big Creds.' That takes you up to 5000 and a spin!"

The audience applauded as Kit pumped his fist.

"Kit, you're up to 9741 credits now. You still have three spins. What do you want to do?" David asked.

"Shaak is dangerous in this game, I need more money. Let's get more credits and stop."

"Stop on '2000 or Lose-1-Whammy.' Kit, you have a whammy, so what's your choice?"

"I'll take the 2000."

"With two spins left it's going to be hard to whammy out of the game. The cash puts you into five-digit territory with 11741 credits. Do you want to press or pass?"

"Shaak has eight spins, but maybe a couple more will do her in. I'll pass," Kit replied with a grin.

"Shaak, those two passed spins join your eight earned ones, but think about them for now. Saesee plays next with 2696 credits and five spins of his own."

"OK, let's catch up to Kit here," Saesee replied. "No whammies and stop."

"Stop on 2000. That moves you into second place over Shaak with 4696, four spins, and no whammies."

"Let's do it again. More credits or a prize here. Stop!"

"Stop on 3000 and a spin! That gives you 7696 with your four spins still remaining. I don't think I've ever seen this happen before." Pointing to the board, David added, "There's not a whammy showing on this particular update of the board."

"Now that you said that, we'll probably have 18 of them next time," Saesee replied.

As the audience chuckled, David said, "I **don't** think that's possible, but let's hope I didn't curse you. Would you like to press or pass?"

"I'm going again. More credits... **please** , not a whammy... stop."

"No whammy, just a prize space. That's a trip to Onderon valued at 1541 credits. Your total is now 9237. You trail Kit by 2504 credits, but you still have three spins to catch him."

"Let's do this! Let's get another awesome prize again. Stop!"

"Stop on 3000 and a spin again."

The audience cheered to see the big money space hit again.

"Saesee, 3000 seems to be your lucky number. **You've** moved into first by just under 500 credits with 12237. You still have three spins at your disposal."

"I can't pass now, so I'll have to press on," Saesee said. "Any credits here will do. Stop."

"Stop on 500 credits. You just missed the whammy. You're up to 12737 with two more spins."

"That lead is still too small. I'll have to go again. Big creds here. Let's get that 5000 space. Stop!"

"Stop on 2000 instead. Your total is now 14737 roughly 3000 more than Kit. You've got one last spin, what do you want to do with it?"

"I don't want to finish with nothing, so I'll pass."

As the display chimed, Kit's display showed his passed spin.

"Kit, Saesee has a gift for you that you must take. You trail Saesee by 2996 credits, so anything above that will help you regain the lead. Are you ready?" David asked.

"A Jedi is ready for anything," Kit replied. "Anything here but another whammy. I don't care what it is. Stop."

"Stop on 2000 credits. It's not enough for the lead, but you fought off the whammy. Your new total is 13741. Now, we turn to Shaak. You have eight spins and 4550 credits. But first, we have two passed spins you must take before we talk about your original eight."

"Alright, I need a lot of credits here. Let's start now with this spin and stop."

"Stop on 500 and a spin. We put that spin in the earned column. You have 5050 credits, nine earned spins, and one more passed spin you must take."

"OK, let's do it again. I need to catch up here. Master needs some new belt clips. Stop!"

"Stop on 1750 more. You managed to fight off the whammy there. You have 6800 credits. That's just under 7000 less than Kit for second place. However, you have nine big spins to do with as you please."

"OK, let's get more credits here again. Big creds and a spin... stop!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

After a collective groan from the audience, a whammy brandishing a lightsaber appeared.

"Look at me," it said before cutting off one of its arms. "Mom said I was a real cutup," it added before disappearing with a boing.

"Shaak, I'm sorry, but the whammy apparently came back from vacation. You have no credits, one whammy, but you still have eight spins. I take it you'd like to start over?" David asked.

"Yes, lets," Shaak replied. "Let's get anything on the board that helps. Stop."

"Stop on 750—that helps. Had you hit that space with 'Double Your Credits' showing, I bet you'd be shaking your head right about now. You're back on the board with seven spins. I think I know what you want to do."

After pointing at the board, Shaak said, "I need big creds and a spin here... stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. You got the spin you wanted. You're up to 1500 now—still with seven spins."

"I have to keep going. Same thing again here, no whammies, and stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Glee Anselm worth 1897 credits."

 _I wish I won that_ , Kit thought.

"Shaak, you're up to 3397 credits. You need well over 10 000 to contend for the lead. Will you press or pass your six spins?"

"Of course, I'm going again," she replied. "Big creds this time. I need something big here. Stop."

"Stop on 'Pick A Corner.' You can take 2250, 1000 and a spin, or a mystery prize."

"I'll take the 1000 and a spin."

"Sure thing. You've worked your way back up to 4397 credits. You still have six spins."

"Let's keep getting credits and spins, here. Anything but whammies. Stop."

"Stop on another 1000 and a spin. Fifty-three ninety-seven is your total, and you have six spins."

"I want the big creds here. I can't keep these spins forever. Stop!"

"Stop on '2000 or Lose-1-Whammy.' You do have a whammy, so it's your choice."

"I'll take the 2000, David."

"Probably a wise idea since you didn't pick up a spin. You're back up to 7397 now—that's a little more than 6300 away from second place. However, you have five spins available."

"I've got to keep going. I need to start hitting the **big** spaces now. Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

Shaak shook her head as a whammy dressed in black appeared on screen and said, "Come to the Dark Side. We have whammies." The whammy, and Shaak's score, disappeared with a boing.

"Shaak, it seems the whammies love you today," David said.

"I'm not too thrilled with them," Shaak replied plainly.

"Well, let's forget about that for a second. You have no credits and two whammies. You have four spins. You can try to catch up again, or you could pass them to Saesee—the leader."

As the audience shouted its opinions, Shaak decided, "I'll try again and see what happens."

"Alright, she's pressing her galactic luck again."

"I need **big** credits here. I also need a spin. Stop!"

"Stop on 2000. That puts you back in the game with three more spins."

"I've gotta go again. I **need** a spin here. I'll even take zero and a spin. Stop."

"Stop on 2500. You have 4500 credits, two whammies, and two spins."

"David, I hate to do this, but I'm going to have to pass."

Saesee's display chimed to reflect his passed spins.

"Saesee, Shaak gave you a couple of spins to take. If you can fight off the whammy twice, chances are good that you might win. Are you ready?" David asked.

"Bring it on! Any amount works here. No whammies... stop!"

"Stop on 500 and a spin. That spin goes into the earned column. But you still have one more spin you have to take. You have 15237 credits on the line. Here we go."

"Another spin just like that one. No amount is bad here. Stop."

"Stop on 4000 and a spin!"

The audience applauded loudly once again.

"Saesee, that spin also goes into the earned column. We'll discuss that in a minute. You have 19237 now. You lead Kit by 5496. You can take these two spins, or you could pass them to Kit."

The crowd's advice grew louder. Saesee didn't want to continue, but two spins could give Kit the lead.

"I'll press one more time."

"This is amazing. We're going to have another close game, it seems."

"I can't get a whammy here. Anything but one. One credit might work. Stop!"

"Stop on 2000 credits. You've passed the 20 000 mark with 21237 credits. Your lead is just under 7500 over Kit."

"I'll pass."

"Kit, that spin is yours," David informed him. "We don't have any prizes worth 7500, so you'll need something with an additional spin to stay in the game. Anything else, or a whammy, means Saesee wins."

"No problem. Let's do this. Let's get that spin we need. Stop!"

"Stop on 2000. That's not enough! Saesee, you're today's winner."

"Yes!" Saesee shouted as the congratulatory music played.

"Saesee, while your fellow players congratulate you, we'll take a break and then review your winnings when we come back."

* * *

Upon returning from the break, David said, "Welcome back to _Press Your Galactic Luck_. Our winner for Jedi Master Day, Saesee Tiin,is eager to hear more about the great prizes he won. Todd, tell us more about that."

 _[Sure thing, David. Saesee, your prizes include a microwave oven. The Trill Usk model 451 quickly cooks your edible items with efficiency. It's a prize worth 543 credits._

 _Also, you won the Sebo Stereo System. When not fighting battles in the Clone Wars, take time to enjoy the rich sound provided by the tuner and speakers—a package valued at 545 credits._

 _Next, you've won lunch for you and a guest once a week for a standard year at Dex's Diner. Enjoy the finest eats offered in Coco Town with this 708-credit prize. Gratuities not included._

 _And, you a won a trip to Onderon. Spend a leisurely weekend in a secluded yet serene jungle cabin. With round trip fare to and from Coruscant, this trip's value is 1541 credits._

 _Including the 17900 credits you won in cash, your grand total for today is 21237 credits. Congratulations.]_

"Thanks, Todd. I don't know what it is, but our two winners so far have broken the 20 000 mark. Still, I know both the fans and the contests enjoy these large payouts," David said.

Turning towards the contestants, he added, "Kit, you did your best, but it just wasn't enough. Still, you were a great contestant and we wish you well."

"Thanks, David. This was the most fun I've had in a while. I'm glad Master Yoda recommended that we participate in this tournament," Kit replied.

"Shaak, the whammies seemed to come when you least needed them. Don't worry, though. We have some nice parting gifts that thank you—and Kit—for playing today. So, you won't be leaving here empty handed."

Bowing her head, Shaak replied, "Thanks."

"Saesee, with your great score, you should be in the running to come back at the end of the week. In fact, you're just 1999 credits shy of Cayla's winnings yesterday. It's a tough act to follow—but as you've seen—anything can happen on the big board."

"I liked being here, and I liked winning. I'd love to win some more," Saesee said.

"Tomorrow, we'll have young Jedi playing a slightly modified version of the game. Tune in then to see what happens. For now, this is David Oilfin reminding you that when the whammy comes out to play, someone loses their winnings today. Thanks for watching; we'll see you next time."

 _[All parting contestants receive the Press Your Galactic Luck home game. Enjoy endless entertainment with a game so real, you'll feel like you're really playing—right down to the whammies._

 _Other prizes include one or more of the following:_

 _Some will receive Tatooine Traveler Luggage. Travel in style with luggage so sturdy, not even an angry wampa jumping up on down on it can destroy it and ruin your vacation. Top travelers take Tatooine Traveler Luggage._

 _Others may receive a love seat from the Active Girl Furniture Company. From journeying Jedi to common civilians, this furniture will brighten any living room._

 _This is Todd Toddy speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck—a Mallet Media production.]_

* * *

 **Chapter Endnotes** :

* Initially, this question's answer choices were zero, one, or 15 moons as the Wookiepedia entry for Kiros listed "at least one" moon as canon. However, the Legends entry uses the exact same source—a canon episode of _Star Wars: The Clone Wars—_ to claim Kiros has two moons! As such, I've chosen to accept two moons as the proper answer—and I've edited this question and the in-game responses to reflect that detail.


	8. Young Jedi Day (Ashla, Katooni, Zatt)

**Author's Note:** This chapter will deviate slightly from my usual totally-random outcomes so I can spoof an actual episode—or two—of the original _Press Your Luck_ game show.

* * *

Unlike the previous episodes, this one didn't begin with any clips from prior shows.

 _[Today, these three players are after high stakes._ _But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives. From Holovision City in Coruscant, it's time to press your galactic luck. And now, here's your host—the star of Press Your Galactic Luck—David Oilfin!]_

After removing his hat, David said, "Thank you, Todd Toddy and welcome to a special episode of _Press your Galactic Luck_. As you know, this week is theme week. We have something special today as we welcome young Jedi students to play their own version of the game today. Let's go ahead and meet our contestants. First, we have Ashla. Welcome to the show."

"Thanks! I hope I have fun," Ashla replied.

 _What's with three straight days of Togruta?_ David thought before stating, "We hope you do, too. In the middle, we have a Tholothian Jedi Initiate. Let's welcome Katooni."

"Thanks, Mr. Oilfin," Katooni answered after a brief round of applause.

"You can call me, 'David;' you don't have to be formal."

"Oh, OK. I hope I can win and make Master Sinube proud."

"Excellent. Finally, we have a Nautolan initiate who emphasized his interest in technology on his information card. Let's say hello to Zatt."

"David, this is so awesome. I've been looking forward this ever since we were selected!" Zatt exclaimed.

"Enthusiastic players make for a good game. We've already explained the rules backstage, so I'll just remind you that correct buzz-in answers get you three spins and correct multiple choice answers earn one spin. Hmm, all I'm going to say is these questions are randomly chosen in advance, so I have no idea what will be asked on a given day. What's the name of the weapon primarily wielded by Jedi?"

Ashla narrowly buzzed in ahead of Zatt and said, "A lightsaber."

"Is it a lightsaber, a blaster, or a waffle iron?"

The audience chuckled at the choice of possible answers.

"It's a lightsaber," Katooni said.

"A lightsaber," Zatt replied, disappointed that Ashla buzzed in first.

"I think I'd worry if Jedi hopefuls got this one wrong—or chose the waffle iron. Of course, it's a lightsaber. Ashla gets three spins. Katooni and Zatt each get a spin. Here's the next question. What is the name of third moon of the planet Rinn?"

Zatt buzzed in quickly and said, "Iope."

"Is it Iope, Auyemesh, or Zadd?"

"I'll go with Iope," Ashla said.

"Katooni, what about you?"

"I think it might be Zadd."

"Well, you should have trusted Zatt, because he was right. The moon in question was Iope. Ashla is up to four spins. Katooni stays at one. Zatt now has four spins."

"Yes!" Zatt said, pumping his fist.

"Let's try this question. What species has a colony on the planet Kiros?"

Katooni shocks both her opponents by buzzing in and saying, "Togruta."

"Is it Togruta, Twi'leks, or Humans?"

"It's Togruta," Ashla replied with a canine tooth-revealing grin.

"Yup, It's a Togruta colony," Katooni said.

"You're all pretty sharp so far. Kiros is home to a colony of Togruta," David informed the trio. "Ashla goes to five spins. Katooni now has four. Zatt has five. Here is the final question. If a ship is too small for a hyperdrive, what device allows it to travel at lightspeed?"

Zatt buzzed in and said, "A hyperdrive ring."

"Is it a hyperdrive ring, a lightspeed adapter, or a space-faring circuit?"

"A hyperdrive ring," Ashla said.

"A hyperdrive ring," Katooni replied.

"You sure did make these questions look easy. It's a hyperdrive ring. Ashla finishes with six spins. Katooni has five, and Zatt has eight big spins. When we come back, we'll explain the changes as we go to the big board."

* * *

"Welcome back to _Press Your Galactic Luck_ ," David said. "Regular viewers may notice some changes to our big board. Because these are Jedi Initiates, we've reduced the values by one tenth. So our biggest value on the board is 150 and we have a space for 50 credits and one decicred—our former 501 credit space. We still have our 'Add-A-Two' space up to make things more interesting, even though nobody has hit it yet.

"Also, our prize spaces have been replaced with random gift card amounts. In round one, these amounts will vary from 10 to 75 credits. At the end of the game, we'll explain the gift card amounts in more detail.

"Everything else remains the same. Four whammies puts you out of the game. You can pass earned spins at any time. And the player leading at the end of the round goes last in round two.

"Katooni, you have the least number of spins with five, so you get to play first."

"Alright, lets get some credits here. Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

As a synthesized foghorn sounded, a whammy walked across the screen and said, "Do you know what I like about your winnings? Nothing!" It then disappeared with a boing.

"Katooni, you have a whammy, but it didn't cost you anything. And, you still have four spins."

"I'll try again. It's out of my system now. Let's get credits this time. This is for Master Sinube. Stop!"

"Stop on 65 credits. That gives you the early lead with three more spins."

"Let's try again. Let's get more credits or some gift cards. Stop."

"Stop on 50 more credits. That's 115. You have two more spins. Will you press or pass?"

"I need more credits here. Let's get that 150 space. No whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 60 credits. You're up to 175. What do you want to do with that spin?"

"David, I think I want to pass."

"Katooni, you can pass to either Ashla or Zatt because both are tied with zero."

"Give it Ashla. Zatt already has eight spins."

"OK. Ashla, you play next. Before you take your six spins, you have to take this spin Katooni passed over. So, let's get that over with."

"Big creds, big creds. This is for Master Ti, and stop."

"Stop on 65, courtesy of Katooni. You're in second place, trailing by 110 credits, and you can now take your six spins if you like."

"Of course. Big creds, no whammies, and stop."

"Stop on 20 more. That's 85 credits, still good for second place, and you have five spins. Also, you sound just like one of our regular players."

"Master Sinube let us watch the first episode," Ashla replied, pointing to the board.

"Let's see what you get this time."

"Big creds. Let's get a big amount. No whammies. Stop!"

"Stop on 50 credits. One thirty-five now with four spins."

"OK, I think this spin will be a big one. Let's get that value and stop!"

"Stop on 47 credits, our former 470 space. Too bad it wasn't showing 'Add-A-Two,' huh? Anyways, you're up to 182 credits. That gives you first place by seven credits. Do you want to press or pass your three spins?"

"She could pass me on her next spin. I need to go again. More credits and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

As the audience groaned, a whammy on a pogo stick jumped across the screen as a chorus sang, "Mister Whammy, taker of everyone's credits."

After a whammy popped up in front of Ashla, David said, "Ashla, that was rough. You've got no credits, one whammy, and two more spins to try again. What will it be?"

"I can't lead with zero. So I'll try again. Let's start over here with big creds and stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a 26-credit gift card. You've got the same amount with one more spin to go."

"I'll take it. Let's get that 150 space so I can lead. No whammies... and stop!"

"Stop on another whammy,"

Ashla sighed and shook her head. As her score reset to zero, a whammy appeared and said, "Let me take a hologram of you losing your credits." The holocamera exploded, along with the whammy.

"Ashla, that was a bad round for you: no credits, two whammies, and no more spins. Funnier things have happened, though. So, sit tight. We now go to Zatt with eight big spins."

"Alright let's do this. Let's see if I can win some good stuff here. Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

A whammy dressed as a Weequay pirate appeared and said, "I smell profit—and you have no credits!" before disappearing with a boing.

"Zatt, the whammies are out with a vengeance today; it's like they're making up for lost time. Will you try again?"

"You bet! OK, that's out of my system now. Let's start winning... stop!"

"Stop on 75 credits. You're 100 behind Katooni, and you have six spins remaining."

"OK, lets do this again. More money and stop!"

"Stop on 75 more. That's 150 for you—25 behind Katooni—and five spins."

"OK, we'll go again. Let's keep it going. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Big Creds.' That takes you to the space above it for 100 credits. You now have 250. You're in first place by 75 credits with four more spins."

"I'll go again."

Zatt studied the board silently and carefully. Suddenly, he called out "Stop!"

"Stop on 125 credits! That's also big creds. Your total is now 375, a 200-credit lead over Katooni. Do you want to press or pass those three spins."

Zatt surprised everyone when he said, "I'll pass to Katooni."

"I've never seen anyone pass like that before, but this game isn't exactly known for being predictable. Katooni, you have three spins you must take. You have 175 and a whammy. Let's see if you can keep your winnings," David said.

"Alright," Katooni replied. "No whammies... no whammies, and stop."

"Stop on 47 credits. Too bad that wasn't 'Add-A-Two.' You have 222 credits and two more spins you have to take."

"OK, same thing, any amount here. Stop."

"Stop on 70 more. That's 292 now—you trail Zatt by 83 credits—and you have one more passed spin. If you avoid the whammy, you'll stay in first place or even take the lead."

"OK, let's finish with more credits. Stop."

"Stop on 50 credits. You finish with 342 and a whammy. Ashla has no credits and two whammies. And Zatt is in the lead with 375 and one whammy. We'll be right back with more _Press Your Galactic Luck_ after this."

 _Dang, I was hoping Katooni would pass me,_ Zatt thought.

* * *

Following the commercial break, the holocamera focused on David as he said, "Welcome back to _Press Your Galactic Luck_. Let's begin earning more spins with our first question. Which space corridor does one take to travel to Muunilinst?"

Much to everyone's surprise, nobody buzzed in before time ran out.

"Wow, you were so smart in round one, I'm shocked nobody answered this. Well, let me give you the answer in multiple choice so you can still pick up a spin with the right answer. To get to Muunilinst, would you take the Perlemian Trade Route, The Corellian Run, or the Braxant Run?"

"I'll say the Braxant Run," Ashla said.

"I'll try the Perlemian Trade Route," Katooni answered.

"I'll say the Braxant Run," Zatt stated.

"If Muunilinst is your desired destination, you'd want to take the Braxant Run. Ashla gets a spin and Zatt gets a spin," David announced.

"Oh well, I haven't studied advanced cartography yet; next semester, though," Katooni replied.

"No matter, let's see if you and the others have better luck with the next question. This dagger-shaped ship comes in Venator class. Name it."

Ashla quickly buzzed in and said, "A star destroyer."

"Is it a star destroyer, a star smasher, or a cosmic enforcer?"

"I'll say a star destroyer, too," Katooni answered.

"Star destroyer," Zatt replied.

"You were shipshape with that question. It's a star destroyer. Ashla goes to four spins. Katooni gets her first spin, and Zatt goes to two," David announced.

The audience briefly applauded for the players.

"Here's our next questions. Clone cadets that don't pass their training often perform what function?"

Katooni buzzed in and said, "I think it's maintenance work."

"Is it maintenance work, business ownership, or entertainment?"

"I thought some ex-clones ran businesses, but I'll go with maintenance," Ashla stated.

"Zatt, what about you?"

"Maintenance."

"Guess what? You're maintaining your skill in correctly answering questions. It's maintenance work. Ashla goes to five. Katooni gets three big spins to four, and Zatt goes to three. This is the last question of the day, so get ready. Generally speaking, these box-shaped droids are programmed for a single purpose, but different types can be chained together. Name that droid."

Katooni buzzed in again and said, "A mouse droid."

"Is it a mouse droid, a centipede droid, or a thimiar droid?"

The audience chuckled at the possible answers.

"There's no such thing as a thimiar droid!" Ashla exclaimed. "It's a mouse droid."

"Mouse droid," Zatt said.

"You squeaked out the right answer once again. Ashla finished with six spins. Katooni gets three more for seven. And Zatt has four. When we return, we'll see who today's winner will be when our players press their galactic luck on the big board."

* * *

"Welcome back to _Press your Galactic Luck,"_ David announced. "This round, we have cash spaces ranging from 50 to 500 credits. Our oddball spaces, so to speak, include 50 decimal one and 113 decimal 8. We still have our Double Your Credits space and what's now the '200 or Lose-1-Whammy' space to help you out if you get in trouble. Speaking of which, we still have the whammies, but those are about as awful as an impersonal initiate instructor.

"This round, our gift card amounts will range from 50 to 499 credits. So keep that in mind as they'll make a nice addition to any cash the winner might collect today.

"Before we begin, let's look at the scores. Zatt, you have 375 credits, one whammy, and four spins. You'll play last this round. Katooni, you're in second with 342 credits, a whammy, and seven spins. Last, but not least, Ashla has no credits, two whammies, and six spins. You may start whenever you're ready."

"OK, I want big creds here, big creds and stop!"

"Stop on 175. You're back in the game but still third place with five spins. Press or pass?"

"OK, Let's get big creds here, no whammies, and stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's 232 credits towards our gift cards. You're up to 407 now—good for first place—and you still have four spins."

"OK, let's do this again. Let's get the credits... no whammies... stop."

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to either 100 and a spin or 200."

Ashla considered her choices and finally decided, "I'll take the 200."

"That brings your total to 607, you lead Zatt by 232 now. What about your three spins?" David asked.

"I'll press on. Let's keep getting credits here. Stop!"

"Stop on 70 and a spin. Six seventy-seven, three spins, and two whammies."

"How much do I lead by now?"

"It's a 302-credit lead over Zatt."

"I have to go, then. Let's keep getting credits here... and stop."

"Stop on a whammy!"

As the audience groaned, Ashla sighed loudly. A whammy appeared on-screen and said, "Do you know what I like about your winnings? Nothing!" It, and Ashla's winnings, disappeared.

"Ashla, let's talk," David said. "You have no credits, two spins, but you now have three whammies. One more puts you out of the game. What do you want to do?"

"I can't win with zero, David," she replied. "So I have to go at least one more time."

"Let's hope this works out better."

"Something and a spin, anything with a spin... stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's 357 credits towards gift cards to move you back into second place and just 18 credits behind Zatt. You have one more spin. Press or pass?"

"I'll press on! Big creds here, let's finish up strong here. Stop."

"Stop on 125 more. Ashla, you avoided the fourth whammy and earned 482 credits in the process. For now, you lead Zatt by 107 credits. Next, we go over to Katooni with 342 credits and seven spins."

"OK, lets get the good stuff here. Big creds. Stop."

"Stop on 100 and a spin. You have 442 credits—40 less than Ashla—and all seven spins."

"First place here, let's move up into first place. Stop."

"Stop on 70 and a spin. That gives you the lead now with 512 credits, **and** you still have your seven spins."

"All right, let's do it again. Big creds this time, no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 50 and a spin. You're still stuck with all seven but you stay in the lead with 562. Press or pass?"

 _She better not be using my strategy_ , Zatt thought.

"Seven spins is a bit too much to pass. I need to keep going. Let's get some gift cards now or double my winnings. Stop!" Katooni called out.

"Stop on a prize space!"

The audience cheered as Katooni finally lost a spin.

"That's 400 credits towards gift cards. You have 962 credits now and **six** spins."

"OK, lets get some more good stuff here. More credits and stop."

"Stop on—guess what—50 and a spin. You've broken the thousand mark with 1012. Let me guess, you want to press with six spins."

"Naturally. Let's get more credits here... stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's 64 credits towards your gift cards. Your next total is 1076 and you only have five spins now."

"Zatt still has to play, so I want to press again. OK, lets get more credits or gift cards, and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

"Ahh!" Katooni screamed.

A whammy made up to look like General Grievous appeared and said, "Prepare to die, scum!" Before it could do anything else, it exploded and disappeared.

As the second whammy popped up in front of Katooni, David said, "That was rough. You're back down to zero with two whammies. But, you still have four spins. Dare I ask what you do next?"

"If course I'm going to go again," Katooni replied. "OK, let's rebuild my winnings again and stop!"

"Stop on 75 credits. You're back in the game, still in third place, and you have three spins."

"I have to get into second, so I'll press on. Big creds, any creds, no whammies, and stop."

"Stop on 50 and a spin again. Maybe we can call it the Katooni space. You're up to 125; that's a third of what you need to tie Zatt for second place."

"Then I'll go again. Let's get more credits... stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's 169 credits towards gift cards. That moves you up to 294—81 shy of Zatt—with one last spin."

Katooni grinned as she said, "I'll pass it to Ashla."

As Ashla's display reflected the passed spin, David told her, "Ashla, you have to take this spin and avoid the whammy. A whammy knocks you out of the game. Anything else builds on your lead."

"OK, big creds here, no whammies, please no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 175. You fought off the whammy and you're up to 657 credits. Zatt, it's your turn now. You've got 375 credits and four spins to catch up to Ashla who has 282 more than you."

 _It's about time. Let's see if I remember where we left off,_ Zatt thought before saying, "OK, let's do this here. Big credits. Stop!"

"Stop on 100 and a spin. Four hundred seventy-five and all four spins."

Zatt silently studied the board and finally called out "Stop!"

"Stop on 300 and a spin—our former 3000 and a spin."

The audience applauded to see the big money space hit for the first time.

"Zatt, you got the lead back with 775 credits. You still have all four spins. Press or pass?"

Zatt pointed at the board and once again waited silently before stopping the board.

"Stop on the Katooni space for 50 and a spin. Eight twenty-five now with four spins."

"I'm going!" Zatt called out. Once again, he waited before stopping the board.

"Stop on 400 and a spin! Zatt, you're not losing spins either. I can't believe it. Anyways, you're now up to 1225—a lead of 568 credits over Ashla."

Zatt pointed at the board again to signify his desire to keep playing.

"This is incredible. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Stop!" Zatt called out as he pumped his fist.

"Stop on 300 and a spin. I can't believe my eyes. Zatt, you have 1525, four spins, and a whammy. Are you really going to press your galactic luck again?"

Zatt nodded, examined the board again, and stopped it similar to his previous spins.

"Stop on the Katooni space for 75 more and a spin. If this keeps up, we may have to order dinner. Zatt, you have 1600 credits now and all four of your original spins."

At this point, some audience members began to suggest passing the spins. Zatt, however, remained unmoved.

"Let's do this again. Let's get more money... stop!"

"Stop on a prize space!"

 _Drat, I just missed!_ Zatt thought.

"That's 191 credits towards gift cards. You're now up to 1791 credits with just three spins left now. I'm not even going to ask what you want to do anymore, because I already know."

As Zatt took his next spin, part of the audience cheered as the rest sat anxiously. If Zatt hit a whammy, he'd lose everything he managed to win so far.

"Stop!" Zatt called out.

"Stop on—you guessed it—our 100 and a spin space," David said.

"Yes!"

"That gives you 1891 and three spins that just don't seem to go away."

Zatt once again played to the crowd as he took his next spin.

"Stop right back where you started for 50 more... and yet another spin. Somebody, please pinch me. Zatt, if this is real, you have 1941 credits now."

David shook his head to see Zatt motion at the board yet again and take another spin.

"Stop on 300 and a spin. That puts you over the 2000 mark with 2241 credits. Zatt, please tell me you'll consider passing."

"Sorry, David. I'm pressing on."

 _This can't be happening. If we didn't have two more shows to tape, I'd get a stiff drink right about now_ , David thought while Zatt scanned the board yet again before stopping.

"Stop on 500 and a spin. Believe it or not, I think that's the first time we hit that today. Zatt, you have 2741 credits now, three spins, and a whammy. Just so you know, if you were playing our regular game, you'd have over 27 000 credits right now."

"So 3000 would be the same as 30 000?" Zatt asked.

"That's right."

"I'm going for 3000 then, David! Let's do this and get some big creds again... Stop!"

Zatt panicked to see the indicator stop on what looked like a whammy, only to see the square change at the last second to read, "Mystery ? Prize."

"Oh, Zatt, you just missed losing all your winnings. Instead, you've earned 275 more credits towards a gift card. You know have 3016 credits and two more spins."

"David, I think I'm going to pass," Zatt replied.

The audience gave Zatt a loud ovation as Zatt's two spins transferred to Ashla's passed column.

"Ashla, I'm glad you're still awake. You have two spins you have to take and you trail by a lot. So, let's get started. Just remember if you get another whammy the game is over."

"Let's get this over with," Katooni mumbled, still in shock over Zatt's incredible run.

"OK, let's get anything but a whammy. I need to stay in the game, and stop!"

"Stop on 100 and a spin. That spin goes into the earned column. You have 757 credits now, well behind Zatt, and you have one more spin you have to take. The same thing applies here: a whammy ends the game."

"Let's do this again. More credits or lose a whammy. Stop."

"Stop on 175 more, courtesy of Zatt. You fought off the whammy and you have 932 credits. Now, you have one spin left and you can take it yourself and hope to catch Zatt. But if you get a whammy or anything without a spin, Zatt wins. However, you could pass the spin to Zatt. If he gets a whammy, you'll win."

"Pass," Ashla replied with a grin.

"Zatt, that spin has worked its way back to you. If you hit a whammy, I think the galaxy will end. If you get anything else, you'll win. If you pick up an additional spin, we may have to finish this show in a separate episode."

 _OK, let me find a space without a whammy now_ , Zatt thought. Finally, he called out "Stop!"

"Stop on 50 credits. Zatt, you're today's winner."

"All right!" Zatt exclaimed as he gave a victory scream while the congratulatory music played.

David took a deep breath. Finally, he said, "OK, lets go to a commercial break so we can figure out what just happened here."

* * *

"Welcome back to quite the episode of _Press Your Galactic Luck_. Our champion, Zatt, took 13 spins in round two and didn't hit a single whammy. Not only that, he won the equivalent of over 30 000 credits today," David informed everyone.

The audience cheered and applauded loudly.

"Todd, we're running out of time, so let's review his winnings now."

 _[Sure thing, David. Zatt, you won 294 credits towards a gift card. You may redeem it at any of the following places: Dex's Diner for the meal of your choice, Eriss' Electronics Shop, or Ricky's Clothiers—focusing on adolescent apparel. Try not to spend it all in one place._

 _You also won 2772 credits in cash for a grand total of 3066 credits This amount will be held in an interest-bearing trust until you reach the age of majority. Congratulations, Zatt.]_

"Thanks, Todd. Ashla, even though you had three whammies, you battled valiantly, but it just wasn't enough today. But don't worry, we have a nice parting gift or two for you. Katooni, we also have parting gifts for you. You had a good run going until the whammy struck, but you were a fun player to have on the show."

"Thanks, David," both Ashla and Katooni said together.

"Since we're running out of time, I'll just say that Zatt **could** come back if tomorrow's winner wins with less than 3036 credits. Join us tomorrow for Separatist Day to see who our qualifiers will be for the ultimate championship. Until next time, this is David Oilfin thanking you for watching _Press Your Galactic Luck_.

 _[Today's runners-up will receive the eJuke portable electronic music system. Regardless of your musical taste, enjoy them on the go with this portable player._

 _This is Todd Toddy speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck—a Mallet Media Production.]_

* * *

As Zatt relaxed in his green room, he heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Katooni asked.

"Sure. C'mon in," he replied.

Katooni sat down next to her classmate.

"Congratulations. How'd you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Zatt, you better not have cheated out there."

"Of course not, Katooni. I just used my smarts."

"Yeah right," Katooni replied, unconvinced.

"You know how much I like studying random numbers, right?"

"Of course. It's all you study in your spare time."

"Well, it took me a while to be sure, but I managed to figure out the board's random number generator. I just didn't have the quick reaction time I thought on my last spin and nearly scared myself."

"Really. So, you could have played as long as you wanted?"

"In theory, yes."

Katooni sighed. "I guess it's not cheating, but it doesn't seem right. At least **my** spins came by chance. If you do play again, will you do the same thing?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Alright, Zatt. But when we have our next sparring session, I'm going to defeat you like a whammy!" Katooni replied.


	9. Separatist Day (Poggle, Tikkes, Wat)

**Author's Note:** In this chapter, «angled quotes» represent words translated from Geonosian hive-mind language. Cayla Tey once again appears with permission of author Sparks Stories.

* * *

The episode opened without any clips from previous episodes and a darkened set. Slowly, the lights turned on to illuminate the day's players.

 _[Today, these three players are after high stakes. But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives. From Holovision City in Coruscant, it's time to press your galactic luck. And now, here's your host—the star of Press Your Galactic Luck—David Oilfin!]_

David walked to his podium and removed his hat, saying, "Thanks, once again, Todd Toddy and welcome to _Press Your Galactic Luck_. Yesterday, we had an unusual episode for Young Jedi Day. Zatt had an incredible run on the big board and won more credits than anyone expected. Continuing theme week, we have three members of the CIS today. They'll be playing for a chance in tomorrow's ultimate championship. Let's meet the players. First, we have the Archduke of Geonosis, Poggle the Lesser, here. We have an automatic translator in place for when he speaks; this will show his words to everyone here and on the bottom of your screens for those of you watching at home. Also, when he needs to make a choice, he will make it using a touch display we set up on his podium. Poggle, welcome to the show."

«Thanks. This is an interesting idea and it beats worrying about war stuff,» Poggle replied.

"I agree. Next, we have a Quarren who has allied himself with the Separatists. Let's meet Tikkes."

"Thanks, David. I hope this game is as fun as the other ones I've seen so far," Tikkes said.

"Yes, let's hope. Finally, our last player was furloughed from a Republic prison to join us today. So, let's give a warm welcome to Wat Tambor."

Wat adjusted the knobs on his pressure suit to adjust his voice to an appropriate pitch and tone.

"Thanks, David. It's nice to be able to do something other than sit and pace around all day," he said.

"As before, we've reviewed most of the rules backstage. So, let's begin. Correct buzz-in answers earn three spins. Correct multiple-choice answers after the buzz-in earn one spin. What is the name of Count Dooku's home planet?"

Wat buzzed in and said, "Serenno."

"Is it Serenno, Tatooine, or Raxus Prime? Poggle has chosen Serenno."

"I think they're right; it's Serenno."

"And you're all correct. Count Dooku hails from Serenno. Wat gets three spins. Poggle and Tikkes each pick up one spin. See how easy that is. Here's the next question. To the nearest quadrillion, how many meters are there in a light year."

Poggle buzzed in and said, «Nine.»

"Is it nine, ten, or eleven?"

"I'll try ten," Tikkes said.

"I think it might be ten, too," Wat answered.

"Well, folks, it's just over 9½ quadrillion, but that rounds to ten. Poggle stays at one. Tikkes goes up to two, and Wat goes to four."

«Drat!» Poggle exclaimed.

"It's OK, let's see if you can get the next question correct. The planet Florrum can be found in which sector?"

Nobody buzzed in before time ran out.

"I guess with fancy navicomputers, people don't need to know sectors if they have the proper coordinates. Let me give you some possible answers; the correct one gives you a spin. Is Florrum found in the Ehosiq Sector, the Sertar Sector, or the Umbara System? I see Poggle has selected 'Sertar Sector.'"

"I'll say Sertar," Tikkes said.

"I'll take the Umbara System," Wat answered.

"Florrum can be found in the Sertar Sector," David informed the trio. "Poggle goes to two, Tikkes goes to three, and Wat stays at four. Here's the last question: What are the silicon-based bat-like parasites that like to chew on power or energy conductors?"

Tikkes buzzed in and said, "Mynocks."

"Is it mynocks, tibidees, or convorees? Poggle has selected Mynocks."

"It's mynocks," Wat replied.

"And in just a mynock minute, everyone gets spins. Mynocks is correct. Poggle finishes with three spins. Tikkes gets three more to go to six, and Wat has five. When we return, we'll take our spins to big board and given our players their first chance to press their galactic luck."

* * *

As the show returned from commercial break, David said, "We're back to normal today, so that means we have our usual 50 000 credits worth of cash and prizes on the board. We also have whammies, but you want to avoid those as much as you'd avoid angry assassin droids. There's also our Add-A-Two space, but nobody has hit that yet in first round play.

"Four whammies puts you out of the game. You can pass earned spins to another player, and the player leading after this round goes last in round two. We start this round with the player having the least spins. Poggle, that's you with three spins."

«Stop!» Poggle called out.

"Stop on 350 credits. That's first place for now with two more spins."

Poggle indicated his desire to spin again, quickly stopping the board this time.

"Stop on 550 more. You're up to 900 credits with one more spin. Press or pass?"

Once again, Poggle chose to spin. The board barely had a chance to move, before he said, «Stop!»

"Stop on a whammy."

A whammy appeared on-screen to point and laugh before disappearing with Poggle's score.

"Poggle, that takes you down to zero credits, one whammy, and no more spins. Odd things have happened, so don't count yourself out yet. Next, Wat plays his five spins."

As the board began to update, Wat tinkered with his dials again, resulting in a higher pitched voice.

"Stop!" he called out.

"Stop on a thousand credits. That's big creds. You're in the lead all by yourself with four spins."

"Let's go again, I want big credits. Stop."

"Stop on 350 more. Thirteen fifty and three spins to go."

"Let's keep going. More credits and no whammies and stop."

"Stop on a prize space. That's his and hers datapads worth 757 credits."

 _I don't even have anyone to share that with. Maybe I'll keep the second one myself_ , Wat thought while the audience applauded.

"Your total is now 1107 with two spins to go."

"Let's keep getting credits here. Let's have some fun and stop."

"Stop on 750. That's 1857 with one more spin," David said.

"Who can I pass it to?" Wat asked.

"Poggle and Tikkes both have zero, so you can choose either one."

"Give it to Poggle."

As Poggle's display reflected the passed spin, David told him, "Poggle, you have another spin you must take. Avoid the whammy and you'll be in second place."

«Stop!» Poggle said quickly.

"Stop on 300 credits. That beats a whammy and puts you in second place. Now, we go over to Tikkes with six spins."

"OK, let's get those big creds and stop."

"Stop on 250. That's third place by 50 credits, and you have five more spins."

"Same thing, more credits and stop."

"Stop on another 250. That doubles your money to 500. You've moved into second place and trail by just over 1300 credits. Press or pass those four spins?"

"I'll press, David. Let's get the big creds now. Stop."

"Stop on a whammy."

Two whammies appeared on-screen.

"What's zero times zero?" the first one asked.

"Nothing," the other replied.

"That's right, he has nothing!"

As a whammy popped up in front of Tikkes, David said, "Tikkes, instead of hitting Add-A-Two, you got your first whammy. Although you have no credits, you still have three spins. Do you want to start over again?"

"For sure. Let's get the creds again. No more whammies, and stop."

"Stop on 400. That puts you back in the game and second place. With two more spins, will you press or pass?"

"I'll go, David. Let's keep getting credits... stop."

"Stop on 525. That's 925, now—about half of Wat's score—will you take that last spin?"

"I can't lead otherwise. Let's get the big creds and the lead, big creds... stop!"

"Stop on another whammy."

An overweight whammy carrying a blaster said, "I see nothing!" It, and Tikkes' score, disappeared.

David said, "At the end of round one, Wat has 1857, Poggle has no credits—wait, he has 300 credits* from that passed spin—and one whammy, and Tikkes has no credits and two whammies."

* * *

After the mid-show break, David said, "Welcome back to _Press Your Galactic Luck_. It's time to earn more spins and try earning up to 5000 credits with them. So, let's get started. What type of engine is needed to travel in lightspeed?"

Poggle buzzed in quickly and said, «A hyperdrive.»

"Is it a hyperdrive, a super drive, or a cross-galaxy drive?"

"Hyperdrive," Tikkes stated.

"A hyperdrive," Wat answered.

"And faster than you can say it, hyperdrive is correct and everyone gets spins. Poggle gets three. Tikkes and Wat get a spin. On to question number two: What is the name of the star system located near the Bith System."

Wat buzzed in to say, "Abregado."

"Is it the Abregado System, the Ryndellia System, or the Ryloth System?"

Poggle selected Abregado as well.

"Tikkes?"

"Abregado, thank you very much," he replied smugly.

"If that was a joke, I must have missed it, but Abregado is the system in question. Poggle goes to four. Tikkes goes to two. Wat gets three spins for four. Moving on, what unit of distance is equal to three decimal two-six light years?"

Tikkes buzzed in and said, "A parsec."

"Is it a parsec, a paryear, or a megayear?"

Poggle looked at his touch screen and tapped on "Parsec."

Wat said, "A parsec of course."

"And once again, you quickly pick up more spins. Poggle has five. Tikkes has five, and Wat has five in a three-way tie for spins. OK, this is the last question. Name the Thisspiasian Jedi Master that currently sits on the Jedi Council."

With not much surprise, nobody buzzed in before time ran out.

"Well, I guess you might not know your Jedi trivia, but let me give you the answers in multiple choice. Is the Thisspiasian in question Shaak Ti, Yoda, or Oppo Rancisis?"

Poggle thought for a moment before choosing Shaak Ti as his answer.

"Master Yoda, I think?" Tikkes said.

"I'll say Master Yoda, too," Wat answered.

"If you had said Oppo Rancisis, you would have earned more spins. Nobody gets any spins and everyone finishes with five. We'll take those 15 spins to the big board and find out who our winner will be."

* * *

"In this round, we have bigger and better credits and prizes to the tune of 100 000 credits," Dave informed everyone after the commercial break. "We also have the whammies, but nobody wants any of those after what happened in the first round. To help you out this round, we have spaces for losing a whammy or doubling your earnings.

"Let's check our players' scores. Wat, you lead with 1857 credits. That means you'll play last. Poggle has 300 credits and a whammy. Tikkes, you have no credits and two whammies. That means you'll play first with five spins."

"All right, let's get big creds and stop!" Tikkes called out.

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Christophsis worth 3258 credits. That takes you all the way into first place with four spins."

"Let's go again. How about another prize. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Advance Two Spaces' to 2500. You're up to 5758 credits with three spins. Are you going to press or pass?"

Tikkes pointed at the board and watched as it randomly updated.

"Big creds, no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 1250 more. That gives you 7008 credits, two spins, two whammies, and a lead of 5151 over Wat."

Tikkes chose to spin again and stopped the board quickly.

"Stop on a prize space. That's a tour of Coruscant including the underworld sections valued at 3270 credits."

The audience applauded briefly, unsure of the value in an underworld tour.

"Tikkes, you now have 10278 credits and one more spin. Press or pass?"

"Pass."

"That spin goes to Wat, but you won't take it yet. So think about it while Poggle plays with no credits, one whammy, and five spins of his own."

«Stop,» Poggle called out.

"Stop on 2000 credits," David announced. "That gives you 2300—good for second place and just less than 8300 shy of Tikkes."

After pressing the option to spin again, Poggle quickly stopped the board.

"Stop on a whammy!"

A female whammy appeared and said, "Help me, Whammy-wan. You're my only hope," before disappearing with Poggles' winnings.

"OK, that puts you back down to zero. You have three spins, but you have two whammies now. Press or Pass?"

«I'll press.»

"Good luck, then."

«Stop!»

"Stop on 750 and spin. That puts you back in the game and you still have three spins. I see you want to go again."

«Stop.»

"Stop on Double Your Credits and a spin. The bad news is you only had 750 to start. The good news is you now have 1500 and all three spins."

«I'll go again. More credits. Stop!»

"Stop on 'Go Back 2 Spaces' to 3000 and a spin!"

The audience applauded the big money hit.

"Poggle, you're now up to 4500 and you still have three spins. You trail Tikkes by 5778 credits."

«I'll press, David. Big creds again... stop.»

"Stop on a whammy!"

A co-ed musical group of whammies appeared and sang "We know you like that whammy hug. It leaves you feeling snug as a bug. As... we take... your cash."

"Poggle, let's chat," David said. You have no credits, two spins and three whammies. One more puts you out of the game. However, first place is still up for grabs and a chance to play again tomorrow. So, would you like to press or pass."

«I have nothing to lose,» Poggle replied before pressing the button for spinning again.

The audience cheered to show their support.

«Let's catch up again, and stop!»

"Stop on a prize space. That's a portable spa valued at 2976 credits. You've got one more spin."

Poggle chose to spin again without hesitation.

«Make it count, here... and stop!»

"Stop on a whammy!"

As Poggle groaned, two whammies appeared. As one played the keyboards rather off-key, the other one sang, "Wave hello and say goodbye."

"Poggle, I'm sorry, but that's your fourth whammy," David announced. After the audience groaned, he added, "You played hard, but for now you'll have to watch Tikkes and Wat battle for first place."

«It's OK, I still had a good time today,» Poggle replied.

"Wat, you have 1857 no whammies. You have one passed spin from earlier you have to take first before we discuss your earned spins."

Wat adjusted his sound knobs again. "OK, David," he replied, his voice having a deeper, sinister tone. "Let's get the credits now. Stop."

"Stop on 500 and a spin. That spin goes into the earned column. You've got 2357, no whammies, and six spins. You trail Tikkes by 7921."

"I'll press. More credits... no whammies... and stop!"

"Stop on 600 more. Twenty-nine fifty-seven with five spins."

"I'm going again. Big creds, no whammies... stop."

"Stop on 750 credits. That's 3707 with four spins."

"Let's get something and a spin here, we need to catch up fast. Stop!"

"Stop on 4000 and a spin!"

The audience applauded and cheered.

"Wat, that cuts the gap quite a bit. You've got 7707—that's a lot of sevens. You still have four spins and you trail Tikkes by 2571."

"One more spin can do it. Let's get big creds again. No whammies and stop!"

"Stop on 1500. You've moved up to 9207, that's just under 1100 credits behind Poggle. Will you press or play with three spins remaining?"

"Let's go for first place, David. Big creds here or a big prize. Stop!"

"Stop on 700 and a spin. Wat, you still have three spins. You've moved up to 9907, and you're only 371 credits behind Poggle."

"This is it then. First place, here we come... stop!"

"Stop on 1138! You did it, Wat. You've moved back into first place. You've moved into five-digit territory with 11045 credits. You now lead by 767 credits with two spins to go."

The audience started to offer its advice to Wat as he thought about his options.

"I've got to go again, David. No whammies, no whammies, just credits, and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

"Nooooo!" Wat groaned.

A whammy appeared onscreen and said, "Roses are red, violets are blue. I took your winnings and left none for you." It the disappeared with a boing.

"Wat, the whammies are wickedly relentless today. That's only your first whammy, but you still have one spin. You can try to press on and pick up additional spins until you catch up to Tikkes. Or, you could pass the spin to Tikkes. If he hits a whammy, we'd have a tie for first with zero. And given this is a tournament game, I'd have to see what happens to break the tie because we allow only one player to qualify for tomorrow's championship."

"I'll pass," Wat said.

After the spin passed, David said, "Tikkes, you have one more spin you must take. Avoid the whammy, and you'll win and advance to the championship. Hit a whammy, and all chaos will break loose. Are you ready?"

"Ready," Tikkes replied.

Tikkes studied the board carefully as images of both Wat and Tikkes appeared in the middle of the screen. After letting the board shuffle for a while, he hit his plunger.

"Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy! And we have a tie at zero!"

The audience froze as an offstage assistant quickly ran up to David, handing him a flimsiplast sheet before running back offstage.

"OK, here is how we break the tie. We will have a one spin showdown. Tikkes, Wat, you each have one earned spin," David informed the pair.

As the board started up again, David added, "Each of you has the option of taking your spin, or passing it. The object is to have the most money after taking the spins. Tikkes has three whammies. Wat has one. If either of you picks up 3067 credits or more in this showdown, you'll advance to tomorrow's championship. Tikkes, you're the player on my left, so you play first. Will you press or pass?"

"I'll press. Let's get the big creds or a spin here... and stop."

"Stop on 2000. Tikkes, that won't advance you to the championship, but we'll see if it's enough to win today. Wat, you play next. You can take your spin and hope to get something worth 2001 credits or more. Or, you can pass the spin to Tikkes. If he hits a whammy, it would be his fourth and he'd be out of the game. In that case, you'd win by default—albeit with no credits—but you wouldn't advance."

"I'll play, David. Let's get the big creds, a big prize, or an extra spin, and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy! Tikkes, you've won the game."

The audience cheered while the big board flashed and congratulatory music played.

David looked at everyone and said, "Let's take a break and sort everything out here."

* * *

David appeared more relaxed after the commercial break.

"Tikkes, you won in improbable fashion today. In fact, you've set a record for the lowest winning amount. But as they say, a win is still a win. Normally, we'd have Todd describe your prizes, but your 2000 credits is all cash, so we hope you enjoy your winnings."

"Thanks, David," Tikkes replied.

"Although you didn't win enough to advance to tomorrow's championship, let's meet the three qualifiers now. From Original Character Day, winning 23236 credits, we have Cayla Tey."

A still-barefoot Cayla walked out on stage to a round of applause.

"From Jedi Master Day, winning 21237 credits, it's Saesee Tiin."

Saesee walked out and saluted the audience as they applauded.

"Finally, from Young Jedi Day, winning an impressive 3066 credits, we have Zatt."

Zatt bowed respectfully upon receiving his applause.

"Zatt, I'm sure you're happy to know you'll be competing for the same money and prizes as everyone else. But we've also reprogrammed the big board to keep you—and all our players—honest.

 _So much for my strategy_ , he though before saying, "Sounds good to me."

Turning back to today's contestants, David said, "Poggle, the whammies gave you a hard time and knocked you out of the game, but you were a good sport. We enjoyed having you. Wat, those two whammies at the end ruined your hopes of victory. But don't worry, we have some parting gifts for the both of you."

"Thanks David, I think we all had fun today," Wat replied.

"We'll see you again tomorrow for our Ultimate Championship and conclusion of Theme Week. Until then, this is David Oilfin thanking for your watching _Press Your Galactic Luck_. Take care, now."

 _[All departing contestants receive our Press Your Galactic Luck home game. Enjoy endless entertainment, but watch out for the whammies._

 _Other prizes include:_

 _Milk Mixx turns any milk into Blue Milk. Help your picky milk drinkers drink more milk with Milk Mixx._

 _Corvala Chalos' Shili Cheese. For an authentic Shili cheese experience, off-world Togruta choose Corvala Chalos and his secret Shili Cheese recipe._

 _Zillo Wax gives a hard reflective shine that stays impervious to scratches and lightsaber blades. Zillo Wax gives that hard scaly finish._

 _This is Todd Toddy speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck—a Mallet Media Production._

 _Due to an error in scoring, this program has been edited for broadcast.]_

* * *

 **Chapter Endnotes** :

* Originally, I believed Poggle had no credits after the first round. In rereading the chapter after I posted it, I found my mistake, and I updated this line and the second round to reflect this change.


	10. Theme Week Championship

This chapter is dedicated to the late game show announcer, Charlie O'Donnell (1932-2010).

* * *

The episode opened with clips from earlier in the week.

"Stop on 2000. Montana, that's not enough to take the lead. Cayla, you're the winner by 604 credits!"

"Stop on 2000. That's not enough! Saesee, you're today's winner."

"Stop on a whammy! Tikkes, you've won the game."

 _[Today,_ _ **these**_ _three players are after big creds, but they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives.]_

A whammy jumped across the screen on a pogo stick as the board's squares lit up one by one.

 _[From Holovision City in Coruscant, it's time to press... your... galactic luck! And now, here's your host—the star of Press Your Galactic Luck—David Oilfin!]_

David ran up to his podium and removed his hat. "Thanks, and welcome to another exciting episode of Press Your Galactic Luck. Yesterday, we needed a tie-breaker to determine the winner. Unfortunately, the winner didn't have enough credits to advance today, but it was still an exciting finish.

"If you don't recognize the voice introducing the show today, there's an explanation for that. Todd Toddy wasn't feeling well, so we sent him home to get some much-needed rest. In his place, we have the equally-talented Donny O'Charles filling in. He did a great job with the intro, and I think he'll do a great job later on at the end of the show."

 _[Thanks, David. I'm excited to be part of the show, especially with today's big episode.]_

"Let's meet our players, once again. From left to right, they're arranged in order of winnings—least to most. First, we welcome back Zatt who won our Young Jedi Day. It's good to see you again."

"Thanks, David," Zatt replied. "I think today will be a real challenge."

"That's a safe bet. Next, we have the winner from Jedi Master Day, Saesee Tiin. Saesee, welcome back."

"Thanks, I've been looking forward to this ever since I won my episode," Saesee stated.

"Likewise, I'm sure. Finally, we have our biggest winner from Original Character Day. She set a _Press Your Galactic Luck_ record for most winnings in a single episode. Let's give a warm welcome to Cayla Tey."

After a loud round of applause, Cayla said, "Thanks, David. I hope I can win big again."

"We'll see what happens and good luck. Cayla, I'm not sure how to ask this, but when I watched the three of you take the stage today, I could have sworn you walked out barefoot. Are my eyes deceiving me? I know Togruta go barefoot on Shili, but on game shows too?"

"Actually, that was a spur of the moment thing. I got so excited when I hit one of the big spaces in my game, I jumped right out of my boots. I prefer to wear them as little as possible. Because I did even better after that point, I thought I'd play the whole game barefoot to see if that helps."

"Well, I won't stop you from using it as a good luck charm. All of you know the rules by now, so let's get started. Correct buzz-in answers earn three spins and correct multiple choice answers get you one spin. If you go as far as you can in the direction of galactic west, you'll encounter an uncharted area of space. Name it."

Zatt buzzed in and said, "The unknown regions."

"Is it the unknown regions, wild space, or interdimensional space?"

"I'll say unknown regions," Cayla replied.

"The unknown regions," Saesee answered.

"We're off to a good start because the answer is in fact the unknown regions. Zatt gets three spins. Cayla and Saesee each pick up a spin," David said. "Moving right along, what's the name of the gas giant near the Anoat system?"

Saesee looked on helplessly as Zatt buzzed in just ahead of him and said, "Bespin."

"Is it Bespin, Hoth, or Kaal?"

"Bespin," Cayla answered.

"Saesee, what do you think?"

"It's Bespin," Saesee said.

"And we're two for two. Bespin is correct. Zatt goes to six spins. Cayla and Saesee each move up to two. Next question: What is the name of the galactic gangsters you'll find on Tatooine."

Zatt buzzed in and quickly said "The Pykes!" before realizing he made a big mistake.

"Is it the Pykes, the Hutts, or the Black Sun?"

"I think it's those icky Hutts!" Cayla said as she shuddered.

"The Hutts," Saesee replied.

"Zatt, I bet you wish you could have a do-over. The answer is the Hutts. Cayla and Saesee move up to three spins each. Zatt stays at six. Here's our last question. Each ruler of Naboo wears a symbol of the days before the Great Time of Peace. What is it called?"

Saesee finally buzzed in and said, "The scar of remembrance?"

"Let's find out. Is it the scar of remembrance, the wound of the warriors, or the great battle bruise?"

"Hmm, I'll go with the scar of remembrance," Cayla answered.

"I'll say the scar of remembrance, too," Zatt stated.

"You won't be too scarred to learn the symbol is called the scar of remembrance. Saesee gets three spins to finishes with six, Cayla goes to four, and Zatt has seven. When we return, we'll see how our players fare in round one with the big board."

* * *

After break, the familiar sight of the players facing the ever-updating board appeared onscreen.

"Welcome back to _Press Your Galactic Luck_ ," David told everyone. "As usual, we have 50 000 credits in cash and prizes. We have the whammies; avoid them as you'd avoid a raging akul. Four whammies puts you out of the game. You can pass earned spins to another player, and I think that captures the important rules.

"In round one, we start with the playing having the least spins. Cayla, that's you with four. We're ready whenever you are."

"Alright, let's start off good and stop!"

"Stop on 550. That starts you off in the lead. Press or pass?"

"All right, let's get the big creds here, no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

A whammy appeared, pointed and laughed, and disappeared along with Cayla's credits.

"Cayla, that wasn't very fun, was it? You still have two spins. Would you like to try again?"

"You bet I would. I didn't come here to lose. Let's start over with more credits... stop."

"Stop on 350. That puts you back in the lead again. Do you want press or pass that last spin."

"Of course, I'm going again. Let's get the big creds now, no more whammies and stop!"

"Stop on 450 more. Cayla, you finish with 800 credits. Saesee, you play next with six spins."

"Thanks, David. Let's get a good prize here... stop!"

"How about 650 credits instead? That's 150 behind Cayla, but you have five spins for catching up to her."

"Let's get 200 credits or a prize here... 200 or a prize... stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

A whammy appeared and said, "Big creds, big creds, that's all I ever hear. Here's your big creds." The whammy then attempted to lift two oversize credit pieces before they fell on top of him and crushed him into a flattened blob.

"Saesee, I don't get it. We started the week with hardly any whammies. Now, they're popping up all over the place. You still have four spins, so I assume you want to try again," David said.

"Yeah. Let's get credits this time... stop!"

"Stop on 250. That brings you back into the game with three spins."

"I'll press on. More credits, let's get a big amount this time. Stop."

"Stop on 300 more credits. You have 550, two spins, and a whammy. Press or pass?"

"I'm just a spin out of first. I'll go again. Let's get some big creds now, anything but a whammy. Stop!"

"Stop on 525. You're up to 1075—275 more than Cayla. What will you do with that last spin?"

Although some audience members suggested passing it, Saesee said, "I'll take it. One more good spin here, let's get something good. Stop!"

"Stop on 100 **and** a spin. You're up to 1175 and you still have that spin."

"David, I'll pass it this time."

As the spin transferred to Cayla, David said, "Cayla, you'll either get something good or your second whammy. One spin you have to take, so let's take it now."

"Let's get some big creds here. Cayla needs some more thimiars. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's a trip to Alsakan valued at 597 credits. That puts you back into the lead with 1397 credits."

"Woo!" Cayla exclaimed as she wiggled her toes in delight.

Zatt, you get your chance to play your seven spins.

 _They were right, they did mix up the random patterns today. Oh well, let's hope for the best_ , Zatt thought.

"Well, let's get started here. Let's begin with something good... stop!"

"Stop on 501 credits. You trail Saesee by 674 for second place with six spins."

"Let's get some more money here. Let's get the big creds and stop!"

For a moment, Zatt thought he hit the Add-A-Two space. Unfortunately, it changed at the last second.

"Stop on a whammy!"

"Ugh," Zatt replied.

Two whammies appeared outside a store labeled "Darth Mall."

"Honey, I'm ready to shop til I..." she said before a red lightsaber impaled the both of them.

"Ouch, that had to hurt. Zatt, if you feel any better, **everyone** has hit a whammy this round. On the positive side, you still have five more spins left."

"I have to start over, then. Let's get credits this time. No more whammies. Stop!"

"Stop on 750. It's not big creds, but it's a higher amount. You're just 425 behind Saesee now with four spins."

"Let's try again. I'm on a roll now, so let's go more and stop!"

"Stop on 1000 credits, there's big creds."

The audience applauded to see the big money space hit for the first time.

"Zatt, you now lead with a total of 1750. You lead Cayla by 353 and you have three spins left. Boy, that was a mouthful of threes."

"I have to at least once more, David."

"It's the old 'one more spin' line."

Zatt ignored David and tried to concentrate on the board updates. With the patterns now changing with each spin, there wasn't time to figure out the patterns.

"Here goes nothing and stop," he said.

"Stop on 300 more credits. You're up to 2050 now with two spins."

"Cayla's too close to catch up. I better go again. Let's get something good this time...stop!"

"Stop on 700. That's 2750—1353 more than Cayla—with one more spin."

"Pass," Zatt said, pointing to Cayla.

"Cayla, you get yet another passed spin," David informed her.

"Gee, I'm so popular today," she replied dryly, prompting laughs from the audience.

"Cayla, if you avoid the whammy, you'll stay in second place and perhaps even retake the lead. Are you ready?"

"Let's finish up with credits here. Mom needs some new medical supplies. Stop!"

"Stop on 470, just narrowly avoiding the whammy. You finish with 1867. Saesee has 1175, and Zatt leads with 2750. He'll play last in round two. But first, we'll take this break."

* * *

As the holocamera refocused on David, he said, "Welcome back to _Press Your Galactic Luck_. We're ready to start the second half of our theme week ultimate championship. Players, get ready to buzz in with the answer to this question: What is the name of the cantina on Coruscant that caters to clone troopers?"

Saesee buzzed in and said, "79s."

"Is it 79s, 99s, or 259s?"

"Zatt?"

"I'll say 79s."

"Cayla, what do you think?"

"I have no idea. It's obviously not 'Thimiar King.' I'll try 79s, too."

"By choosing 79s, I get to award five spins. Saesee gets three. Zatt and Cayla each get one. Let's continue. Which company, with offices in Coruscant, is known for producing food products?"

Zatt quickly buzzed in and said "TaggeCo?"

"Is it TaggeCo, Flower Farms, or KunoCorp?"

"I'll say TaggeCo," Saesee stated.

"I'll take TaggeCo, also," Cayla answered

"These players know their trivia, don't they. We're still perfect this round. Zatt gets three spins to move to four. Saesee also moves to four and Cayla goes to two. Next question: This trade-focused capital city is known for its practitioners of holistic medicine and its friendly rivalry with Cover City."

Cayla buzzed in and said, "Corvala!"

"Is it Corvala, Lessu, or Galactic City?"

"Hmm, I think it might be Galactic City," Zatt said.

"I believe it's Corvala," Saesee replied.

"Well, we're no longer perfect. If you said Galactic City, you'd be incorrect. It's Corvala. Cayla gets three big spins for five. Saesee moves up to five, and Zatt stays at four. Here's theme week's last question: Which of these is a stinging insect: a vine tiger, a binder, or a honeydarter?"

Zatt buzzed in just ahead of Cayla and said, "The honeydarter."

"It has to be a honeydarter," Saesee said.

"Yeah, honeydarter," Cayla replied, shaking her head in disappointment that she didn't buzz in first.

"We'll finish theme week with a near-perfect question round—awarding 19 spins out of a possible 20. The stinging insect is a honeydarter. Zatt finishes with seven spins, Cayla has six, and Saesee also finishes with six. After these messages, we'll crown our theme week champion."

* * *

"Welcome back. This is it, folks. You already know we have 100 000 credits worth of cash and prizes, and you already know how bad the whammies are. All you need to know is the player with the most winnings at the end of this round wins the game and theme week's ultimate championship.

"Let's remind everyone of the scores. Each of our players has one whammy. Zatt has 2750 credits and seven spins; he'll play last. Cayla is in second place with 1867 and six spins. Saesee, by virtue of your 1175 score, you'll play first with your six spins."

"OK, let's get the big creds this round. Let's get the lead here, and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

A whammy dressed as a clone trooper shot his weapon until Saesee's score disappeared.

"Saesee, that wasn't what anybody wanted, I don't think. That's your second whammy, but you still have five spins."

"I've got to go, David. Big creds here, anything and a spin... stop!"

"Stop on another whammy."

A whammy wearing a mask over its eyes jabbed at the air with a sword, making a round motion.

"Zero strikes again!" it said before disappearing with a boing.

"Saesee, we need to chat," David said. "You have no credits, four spins, but you also have three whammies. One more puts you out of the game."

"I know, but I can't win with zero, either. I may as well press my galactic luck, David," Saesee told the host.

"Alright, let's see what happens."

"Lose one whammy, lose one whammy, or big creds here, and stop!"

"Stop on 1750. You're 117 shy of Cayla for second place with two spins and three whammies."

"Big creds here, big creds, anything but a whammy... and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy."

As the audience groaned, three whammies appeared, singing, "Good bye, Good bye, Good bye!" similar to a barber shop quartet.

David said, "Saesee, I'm sorry. That's your fourth whammy, and you're out of the game."

"Today wasn't my lucky day apparently," Saesee replied.

"Still, you had a great game during Jedi Master Day to advance to today's game, so that's nothing to be ashamed of. We'll talk more about that later. Now, Cayla plays with 1867 credits and six spins."

"OK, let's keep those whammies away. I want credits and I want prizes. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Big Creds!' That takes you to 3000 and a spin."

The audience applauded Cayla's success on the board.

"Cayla, you're in the lead now with 4867 and all six spins."

"I have to go. Let's get more credits, more credits, and stop."

"Stop on 750 and a spin. Fifty-six seventeen now—still with six spins."

Cayla pointed at the board as the audience cheered.

"Big credits, big credits, big credits, stop!"

"Stop on 4000 and a spin!"

"Yes!" Cayla exclaimed as the audience cheered.

"You still have six spins, but you're up to 9617—over 6800 more than Zatt."

"He still has seven spins, so I have to go."

With the audience watching intently, Cayla prepared to take her next spin.

"Big credits again... no whammies... and stop."

"Stop on whammy!"

Cayla sighed as she shook her head.

A whammy dressed in a janitor's clothes activated a cleaning droid. As Cayla's score disappeared, the droid exploded, taking the whammy along with it.

"I hate those things!" Cayla exclaimed.

"If you didn't, I'd probably question your sanity, Cayla. Although you have two whammies, you still have five spins. Will you press or pass?" David asked.

"OK, let's get the credits again, no more whammies, and stop!"

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to either 1500 or '2000 or Lose-1-Whammy.'"

"David, the way this game is going, I better lose a whammy."

"That may prove to be a good idea, Cayla. You still have no credits, but I'm sure you'll pick some up with your four spins. With one whammy gone, you're back down to one whammy."

"OK, with that whammy gone, let's get credits, let's get a great prize. Stop!"

"Stop on 5000 and a spin!"

The audience roared with excitement.

"Cayla, you've moved back into the lead on one spin. You lead Zatt by 2250 with three spins."

"I've got to lead by more before I pass. So, I better press."

The audience cheered once more

"Big credits... **or** a prize... stop!"

"Stop on 2500 credits. That brings you up to 7500—4750 more than Zatt—with two spins. Press or pass?"

"OK, let's get anything but a whammy. Stop!"

"Stop on 800 more. You're up to 8300 with one last spin."

"Pass," Cayla stated.

"Zatt, it's finally your turn with 2750. Before you take your seven spins, you'll have to take this one spin Cayla passed. Are you ready?"

"Let's do this. Let's get something good here... stop."

"Stop on a whammy!"

A whammy dressed in black used a red-bladed lightsaber to remove Zatt's score.

"You're no match for Darth Whammy," it said before disappearing.

"Zatt, I have to wonder if Cayla knew the next spin was going to be a whammy. They've certainly run amok today. Nobody seems to be immune. The bad news is that your second whammy wiped out your score. The good news is you still have seven spins that you can do with as you please," David said.

To a chorus of cheers, Zatt pointed at the board and said, "I'm going on! This is for my classmates and Master Sinube. Stop!"

"Stop on 'Big Creds!' That's good for 4000 and a spin."

The audience cheered once more.

"You trail Cayla by 4300 and you still have all seven spins."

"Let's do this... Let's get more credits... stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. Forty-seven fifty puts you 3550 behind Cayla with seven spins still."

"I'm gonna do this. Let's get credits here. Let's get the credits. Stop!"

"Stop on Double Your Credits and a spin!"

The audience cheered again at Zatt's successful spin.

"Zatt, you have 9500 credits now. That's 1200 more than Cayla. And you still have your seven spins."

As the board started back up Zatt considered his score and the situation. "I'll press! Let's get more credits and stop!"

"Stop on 500 more. You have an even 10 000. That brings your lead to 1700 over Cayla with six spins."

"I'll go again. Let's get more credits. Or, how about a prize. I haven't won one of those yet. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. You called it, Zatt. That prize is a linguine-making machine valued at 789 credits."

"Eek!" Zatt shrieked.

"Zatt, what's wrong?"

"Isn't a linguine an ugly looking thing that eats the flesh off people?"

David looked at Zatt with a puzzled look before replying, "No, linguine is a type of pasta."

"Phew! Never mind then. I'll take that prize."

"And your prize brings your total to 10789. You have five spins, two whammies, and a lead of 2489 over Cayla."

Zatt once again pondered his next move before saying, "I've got to go again."

"This is going to be another exciting finish, I think."

"Let's get big credits or another prize. Stop!"

"Stop on 2250 credits. You're up to 13039 with four spins."

"What's my lead, David?"

"You lead by... 4739."

"David, I'm going to take a chance Cayla will hit a whammy, so I'm going to pass."

Cayla looked on in surprise as four spins appeared in her passed column.

"Cayla, Zatt thinks you'll hit a whammy. Let's see if you can take all four of these spins without getting one."

Cayla resisted the urge to bare her canine teeth before she replied, "You bet. I'll take anything but a whammy. Stop."

"Stop on 750. You're up to 9050, but you still have three more spins you have to take."

"All I ask for is no whammies again. Stop!"

"Stop on 2000 credits. That's 11050—1989 less than Zatt—with two more passed spins to go."

"Let's do this, David. I want credits again. Stop."

"Stop on 700 and a spin. That spin goes into the earned column. Your total is now 11750—1289 less than Zatt with one more spin you must take."

"Let's get this over with, then. Credits or a spin... stop!"

"Stop on 1000 and a spin! Cayla, you successfully fought off the whammy. That spin goes into the earned column. You've moved up to 12750—only 289 less than Zatt—and you have two spins you can do whatever you like with. Press or pass?"

"I have to get the lead, David."

The audience looked on intently as the board started back up.

"Credits or a prize," Cayla repeated twice. "Stop!"

"Stop on 500. Although that's our smallest value on the board, that's enough to give you the lead."

As the audience cheered, Cayla pumped her fist.

"Cayla, you have 13250. That's 211 more than Zatt. You have one more spin. If you take it, you need anything but a whammy for the win. Or, you could pass it to Zatt and hope he hits a whammy. Otherwise, anything Zatt hits would give him the win."

"David, I came all the way from Shili with nothing, so I may as well take this spin myself," Cayla stated firmly.

"Zatt, Cayla, this is it!"

With both players' faces showing in the middle of the split screen, the board started back up one more time.

"All I need is a credit. I'd even take a zero space. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space! That prize is our trip to Tatooine worth 3141 credits. Cayla, you're our ultimate champion!"

"Yes!" Cayla shouted as jumped out of her chair while the victory music played.

"Cayla, let's take a break and then we'll review what's happened today."

Cayla nodded as the show went to commercial break.

* * *

With all three contestants still at their seats, David said, "Welcome back to our exciting episode where Cayla Tey just won our ultimate championship for theme week. Listen to Donny O'Charles as he summarizes her winnings."

 _[Thanks, David. Cayla, although you won just one prize today, it's an impressive trip to Tatooine.]_

Cayla shook her head slightly; the idea of traveling to a desert planet didn't sound as exciting as Donny made it sound. Still, it helped her win the game, so she didn't protest.

 _[Enjoy a week's stay in Anchorhead where you can choose to sight-see, to watch podraces, or to simply relax in the Jawa Arms Hotel. With round trip to and from Coruscant included, this package is worth 3141 credits._

 _Combined with 13250 credits in cash, your winnings for today total 16391 credits. Adding in your previous winnings gives you a grand total of 39627 credits—with 25800 of that in cash. Congratulations, Cayla.]_

"Cayla, you've set a record for the most winnings on _Press Your Galactic Luck_ , but that's because we had a 25000-credit limit until now. Our producers have decided that when we resume regular episodes, we will increase the cap to 50 000 credits or five victories—whichever comes first. As a result, we'll invite our only retired champion to play in a future episode to see if she can add to her previous winnings."

As the audience applauded, Cayla said, "That's cool. Will I be coming back, too?"

"If you remember, there was stipulation that whomever participated in theme week would not advance beyond today. Unfortunately, this means we can't invite you to play next time, but we hope you had fun and that you'll enjoy your winnings."

"For sure, David, 25 000 credits buys a lot of medical supplies for our tribe. I'm still not sure what I'll do with some of those prizes, but I'll figure something out. And, I'm definitely looking forward to my Shili Safari."

"That's great to hear," David replied. "And I guess you were right; going barefoot proved to be lucky for you today, especially on that last spin."

Cayla grinned as David turned to the other contestants to say, "Zatt, you came about as close as you could to winning the full version of our show. Still, you finished with 3036 credits—including 294 credits in gift cards. I imagine you'll be anxious to spend those."

"You bet, I had a good time, even today!" Zatt said.

"Saesee, the board wasn't nearly as kind to you today was it was last time. Still, you finished with 21237 credits worth of cash and wonderful prizes. I hope you had a good time as well."

"Definitely, I enjoyed this fun distraction from the ongoing war."

"Before we go, I have a poem sent in by one of our viewers:

 _Whammy, whammy, go away._

 _Leave the board and stay away._

 _If I come on the show one day,_

 _Those are the words I plan to say._

"That came courtesy of Joan Windseeker who watches our show in Mos Eisley.

"That's all we have for you today. Thanks for watching us this week. Again, our next episodes will be normal ones, so we'll see you next time on _Press Your Galactic Luck_. Take care, everybody."

 _[All parting contestants receive the Press Your Galactic Luck Home Game. Entertain your friends for hours with a game so exciting, you may think the whammies and the credits are real._

 _Some may receive luggage from Tatooine Traveler. With study luggage that can withstand jumping wampas, you can vacation with luggage both stylish and durable. Top travelers take Tatooine Traveler luggage._

 _Others may receive a supply of Angler's Ally cough drops. Its special medicine soothes even the harshest of coughs. Always have an ally—Angler's Ally._

 _Cayla Tey appears courtesy of author Sparks Stories._

 _This is Donny O'Charles speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck—a Mallet Media Production.]_

* * *

 **Commentary**

* * *

First, thanks for reading the second block of chapters—a.k.a. Theme Week. Chapter eight deviated slightly from my usual format because I wanted to spoof Michael Larson's episode(s) from the original show. For those unfamiliar, he learned the original game board's indicator wasn't random; it followed predefined patterns. He learned small parts of the patterns to help him hit two particular squares and win over US $110 000—resulting in an immediate reprogramming of the board sequences and his episode taking two time slots. I didn't want to recreate the latter portion, so I instead used a single-episode version spoof of his accomplishments with Zatt assuming the role of the big winner. Apart from that, the rest of the players' outcomes were left solely to chance.

The biggest challenge I find as I write more episodes is coming up with appropriate in-universe questions. Having canon change or produce conflicting information doesn't help either. So, this story is now in a state of quasi-hiatus. I'd like to continue the show here and there, but I've come to enjoy this so much, I don't want to burn myself out and lose all interest, either.

Once again, I'd like to thank BlueSaber3 and Sparks Stories for allowing me to use their original characters as players.


	11. Episode 11 (San, Ahsoka, Hondo)

The show opened with clips from previous episodes.

"Stop on 2000 credits for a total of 14 262," David told Ahsoka.

"Stop on a whammy," David informed Lux, who immediate yelled "No!" in response.

As Jocasta Nu stopped the board, David said, "Stop on 600 credits. It's not enough, San is the big winner."

 _[Today,_ _ **these**_ _three players are after biiiiig creds, but they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives.]_

Two whammies swung lightsabers before disappearing. Next, the big board began to light up.

 _[From Holovision City on Coruscant, it's time to press your galactic luck. And now, here's your host—the star of Press Your Galactic Luck—David Oilfin!]_

David ran up to his podium, acknowledged the day's players, and removed his hat.

"Thank you, Todd Toddy. Welcome back to regular episodes of Press Your Galactic Luck after taking a week off for a special tournament. You may notice someone today that previously retired from our show. As mentioned last time, we've changed our rules. Now, champions can stay until they win five times or hit 50 000 credits in winnings—whichever comes first. So, let's go ahead and meet the players. First, we have our current returning champion. With 23 420 credits to date, let's welcome back San Hill."

As the audience applauded, San replied, "Thanks, David. The new limit on winnings will be very helpful to the Intergalactic Banking Clan. We need all the credits we can get right now."

"I suppose we have to do our part for the war effort, right? Next, we have our first—and only—retired champion. Returning to play after amassing ¤30 088 in winnings*, give a big Press Your Galactic welcome to Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, welcome back to our show."

"Thanks, David," Ahsoka answered. "I look forward to trying to win more here, but I hope I don't have to give back that rug you gave me."

"No, that's yours to keep. Finally, we have our only newcomer on this episode. He's a pirate leader from Florrum. Let's greet Hondo Ohnaka."

Ahsoka's lekku twitched as she turned and purposely avoided eye contact with Hondo.

"David, this is an interesting idea you have—giving money away. It's a pirate's dream come true. I smell profit!" Hondo exclaimed.

 _I smell a dirty pirate_ , Ahsoka thought.

"With intros out of the way, let's start our game with four questions. Correct buzz-in answers earn three spins. Correct multiple choice answers earn one. If we're all set, let me ask question number one. Who is the chief healer in the Jedi Halls of Healing?"

Ahsoka quickly buzzed in and answered, "Vokara Che."

"Is it Vokara Che, Shaak Ti, or Rachel Moretti? San what do you think?" David asked.

"I'll trust an ex-Jedi, David. Give me Vokara Che," San replied.

"What he said," Hondo replied. "Vokara Che."

"Jedi always tend to know their own. Vokara Che is correct," David informed the trio. "San gets a spin, Ahsoka gets three, and Hondo earns a spin. Here's the next question. What is the primary industry on the moon of Raada?"

Nobody buzzed in as time ran out.

"OK, we started off well, but now we stumped the three of you. Tell you what, I'll give you three choices and the correct one earns you a spin. Is Raada's primary industry tourism, farming, or droid manufacturing?"

"I'll try droid manufacturing," San replied.

"The only thing that makes any sense is farming," Ahsoka stated.

"Farming? Hah! I bet the answer is tourism," Hondo scoffed.

"If you go to Raada, be prepared to meet a number of farmers. Ahsoka picks up one more spin to go to four."

 _Take that, sleemo_ , Ahsoka thought as she grinned at Hondo.

"I guess I won't be taking a trip there any time soon," Hondo deadpanned, earning laughs from the audience.

David shook his head before saying, "Let's try the next question." Selecting a card from the stack of easier questions, he read, "What sporting activity can you find on the planet Mon Gazza?"

Hondo rang in quickly, narrowly beating Ahsoka, and said, "Pod racing."

"Is it pod racing, cross country running, or the galactic holochess championship?"

"It's definitely pod racing," Ahsoka replied.

"I may as well say pod racing, too," San stated.

"That's a good thing because pod racing is the answer. San has two spins. Ahsoka has five, and Hondo picks up three more to go to four. Here's our last question: What is the large white carnivorous beast people fear on the planet Hoth?"

San buzzed in and said, "I think it's a wampa."

"Let's find out. Is it a wampa, an akul, or a dianoga?"

Ahsoka shook her head before saying, "It's a wampa."

"Hondo, what do you think?"

"I've never heard of that dia-whatever thing. And akuls are from Ahsoka's home. So, it has to be a wampa."

"And you have to be right. Once again, everyone gets spins. San finishes with five. Ahsoka has six, and Hondo also finishes with five. We'll take those spins to the big board right after these messages."

⁂

After the commercial break, the players faced the big board. Its prize values updated randomly as the indicator bounced from square to square.

"We have 50 000 credits worth of cash and prizes in round one," David informed the trio. "Whomever finishes first in round one gets to play last in round two. Also, we have the whammies, but you want to stay away from those. Four whammies puts you right out of the game, never to be seen or heard from again. Players can pass their earned spins if they fear the whammy.

"We start round one with the player having the least number of spins. Because we have a tie between San and Hondo with five spins each, play starts with the player farthest to my left. San, that's you. The board is now yours."

"Sounds good," San replied. "Alright, let's start this game off with big creds and no whammies here... stop!"

"Stop on 200 and a spin. That gives you the early lead with all five spins at your disposal."

"Excellent. We started off small now let's get some bigger amounts now and keep that lead. Stop!"

"Stop... on a whammy."

An overweight whammy slowly walked across the screen. Once San's score disappeared, the whammy said, "I see nothing!"

"San, whammies are bad. Thankfully, it only cost you 200 credits," David said. "You still have four spins, so I take it you want to start over?"

"Of course," San answered. "Let's get some big credits here, I need anything valuable now, and stop."

"Stop on 100 and a spin. That appears to be your favorite space. First place once again and four spins. Press or pass?"

"I think I'll press. Alright, let's get a good prize here. Anything but a whammy... and stop!"

"Stop on 1500—big creds!"

After the audience applauded, David added, "San, that brings your total to 1600 with three more spins."

"I have to press, David. Let's get a prize now, so long as it's something interesting and useful. Stop."

"Stop on 500 more credits, 2100 in all. Two spins."

"I'll go again. Alright, let's get a prize now so I can stretch my lead. Any prize will do, and stop!"

"Stop on 450. That's 2550 for San. One more spins. Will you take it?"

"If I pass it, who gets it?"

"You can choose between Hondo or Ahsoka."

"Hmm, give it to Ahsoka."

"Very well. Ahsoka, you have a passed spin to go with your six, but you don't play yet. Next, Hondo plays his five spins."

"Alright, this looks fun. I smell credits—lots and lots of credits. Stop!"

"Stop on a prize space. That's silver service valued at 579 credits."

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Hondo, that gives you second place with four spins. Will you press on?"

"Definitely. Let's get more of this good stuff. I'll take anything here. Let's stop now!"

"Stop on 200 credits. With 779, you trail San by 1771. Three spins, press or pass?"

"Wow, that many, huh? I have to press, David. Let's get something big here. Hondo needs the lead and Hondo needs credits. Stop!"

"Stop on 300 and a spin. Hondo, you have 1079 now and three spins still."

"I need more credits and first place. Let's go, stop now!"

"Stop on 1250. That's big creds even if you don't know if you're going or stopping."

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?"

"I won't argue that. Hondo, you're up to 2329—just 221 less than San—with two spins."

"OK, I'll press, David. Here's where Hondo gets the lead. I don't want any whammies, just credits, and stop!"

"Stop on 525. That gives you the lead with 2854 credits. You're in first place by 304 credits with one last spin."

"Pass," Hondo stated.

"San, that spin is yours," David said. "If you can get 305 credits or more, you can retake the lead."

"Alright, the banking clan will be interested in this spin. Let's get big creds again... Stop!"

"Stop on 470, just narrowly missing Add-A-Two. You've regained the lead with 3020 credits. Now, we turn to Ahsoka who's waited patiently. Before you can take your six spins, though, you have one passed spin to deal with first. Let's get that out of the way."

"I'd swear people really have it out for me," Ahsoka replied. "They know I'm not a Jedi anymore, right? OK, let's get some credits with this passed spin. Stop."

"Stop on 750. That puts you on the board with six spins. Press or pass?"

"I need to press. Let's get some credit and show these guys how it's done... Stop!"

"Stop on 400 more. That's 1150, third place, five spins."

"I'll go again. C'mon, let's get some big creds now. I need to catch up to San here, no whammies, and stop!"

"Stop... on a whammy."

As Ahsoka shook her head, two whammies with lightsabers appeared and said, "First we swing, then we slash, then we take away the cash!"

After a whammy popped up on Ahsoka's display, David said, "The bad news is that you have your first whammy. The good news is you still have four spins to start over."

"That's what I need to do then," Ahsoka replied. "OK, let's get credits this spin; any amount will do. Stop."

"Stop on another whammy."

A whammy dressed in black appeared and said, "Come to the Dark Side. We have whammies."

"Ahsoka, I think you know what I'm about to say now that you have two whammies," David stated.

"Yeah," Ahsoka answered. "Pass."

"Those spins go to San. San, you have three spins you must take. Avoid the whammy, and you extend your lead."

"Let's get big creds now," San said. Let's put this game away one spin at a time. Stop!"

"Stop on 700 credits. Thirty-seven twenty now. Two more spins you have to take."

"Alright, David. Let's get them out of the way. Every good spin gives the Isk Besh Cresh more money for munitions. Stop."

"Stop on 750 and a spin. You're up to 4450. That spin goes into the earned column, but you still have a passed spin to deal with first."

"Perfect. Let's get anything here. Any amount works. Stop."

"Stop on 200 more. San, you have 4650 credits—1796 more than Hondo. You have an earned spin to take or pass if you choose."

"Pass! No whammies for me, please."

"Hondo, that spin is yours. Barring an Add-A-Two hit, you can't catch San, but you can narrow the gap so long as you avoid the whammy."

"Then, I gotta play!" Hondo exclaimed. "I want big creds. I haven't hit a whammy yet. Let's keep it that way. Let's stop, now!"

"Stop on 550. Hondo has 3404 credits. San has ¤4650, and Ahsoka has no credits after picking up two whammies. After we return from these messages, it's time to get more spins," David announced.

⁂

"Welcome back to Press Your Galactic Luck," David said. "It's time to earn more spins, so let's answer some more questions. Here's the first one: This planet has over 2 billion people, many snow-capped mountains, and is represented in the Senate by Bail Organa. Name that planet."

Ahsoka quickly buzzed in and said, "Alderaan."

"Is it Alderaan, Kiros, or Dantooine?"

"I'll try Alderaan," San replied.

"Yeah, Alderaan," Hondo said.

"Everyone knows their planets; it's Alderaan," David told the trio. "San gets a spin. Ahsoka gets three. Hondo picks up a spin. Next question: Photon fizzle, Shawda club sandwiches, or thimiar strips—which one would you **not** find in Dex's Diner?"

Ahsoka narrowly buzzed in before the buzzer and said, "I hope it's thimiar strips." She wrinkled her nose as she thought, _Thimiars make me so gassy_.

"San, which is it?"

"I never heard of photon fizzle. I'll try that," he replied.

"Hondo?"

"Hmm, this is a tough one. I've never been to that fine establishment. I'll trust Ahsoka here and say the thimiar things."

"If you said photon fizzle, you'd be wrong. It is in fact thimiar strips, though Dex does have Shili Cheese Dogs on the menu. Ahsoka picks up three more spins to six. San stays at one. Hondo gets a spin for two. Moving on, what is the most critical component in the construction of a lightsaber?"

Hondo buzzed in ahead of Ahsoka and said "Crystals!"

"Can you be slightly more specific, Hondo?" David asked.

"Kyber crystals?"

"Hondo sure seems excited about them for some reason. Is it kyber crystals, life-crystals, or prisms?"

"These questions are hard. I wish I knew what Ahsoka would pick. But, I'll try kyber crystals, too," San said.

"Kyber crystals," Ahsoka stated, shuddering as she recalled Hondo's past kidnapping attempt when he tried to steal kyber crystals from initiates completing their gathering.

"You can make your lightsabers, folks, because you have your kyber crystals," David said. "San goes to two. Ahsoka has seven, and Hondo gets three spins to move to five. Here's our last question of the day. This Mon Calamari ballet is presently the longest-running at the Coruscant Galaxies Opera House."

Nobody buzzed in before time expired.

"San might be right about harder questions. So, we'll try this in multiple choice. Is this Mon Calamari opera _Seduction on Shili_ , _Ithorian Isthmus_ , or _Squid Lake_?"

"I don't think it's the first one. That sounds a bit too risque," San reasoned. "I guess I'll try Squid Lake."

"The first two sound fishy, no pun intended," Ahsoka said. After the audience chuckled, she added, "So, I'll try Squid Lake."

"Squid Lake," Hondo told David. "Why not? Either we all get spins or we all get embarrassed on galactic holovision."

"You won't be embarrassed because _Squid Lake_ is the answer. San finishes with three spins. Ahsoka has eight. Hondo finishes with six. When we come back, we'll see who will be today's winner," David told everyone.

⁂

"This is it," David said upon returning from the break. "This is our round with 100 000 credits available to win. We also have whammies, which you don't want. But, we also have some other good stuff up there to help you out.

"Let's check the scores again. San has the lead with 4650 credits, a whammy, and three spins. Hondo, you have 3404 credits and six spins. Ahsoka, with no credits and two whammies, you'll play first with eight big spins."

"Alright. I just need to get on the board here. No credit amount is too good here. Stop!" Ahsoka called out.

"Stop on 'Go Back Two Spaces' to 3000 and a spin!"

The audience briefly cheered.

"Ahsoka, you're back in the game just 404 credits behind Hondo for second. And, you still have all eight spins."

"I have to press and get more credits here. Once again, I'll take anything valuable. I may even settle for more thimiars... Stop!"

"Stop on 'Go Back Two Spaces' again. This time, it's for 5000 and a spin!"

The audience once again roared to life.

"Ahsoka, in just two spins, you've taken the lead with 8000 credits. And you still have eight spins."

"I have to go. I don't think I can pass yet," Ahsoka replied. "I want more credits, but I need to lose some spins in the process. Let's get credits here and stop."

"Stop on 750 and a spin. Ahsoka, you can't seem to shake off spins. Eighty-seven fifty now, over 4000 more than San, and all eight of your original spins."

"I'll press on. Let's try for a good prize space here. Let's make up for the other stuff I won before. Stop."

"Stop on 700 and a spin."

Ahsoka shook her head. _We may be here all week_ , she thought.

"You have 9450 credits and eight spins. You also have two whammies."

"I may as well try for 10 000. I'd really like to lose a spin, just not with a whammy. Let's get anything good without a spin. Stop!"

"Stop on 1250 more... and no spin."

"It's about time!" Ahsoka exclaimed as some audience members cheered.

"Ahsoka, you entered five-digit territory with 10 700 credits. You lead by 6050 over San and you have seven more spins."

"It's still too soon to pass, so I have to press on. Alright, board. You've really helped me out today. Let's keep working together here. I'll take any credit amount... Stop."

"Stop on a whammy!"

Ahsoka sighed and lowered her head as the audience groaned. Meanwhile, a quartet of whammies appeared and sang, "We know you like that whammy hug. It leaves you feeling snug as a bug. As... we take... your credits!"

"Ahsoka, we need to chat," David stated. "You have no credits and six spins. However, you now have three whammies. One more means you won't be defending your championship much longer."

"I can't win with nothing, either. I'll have to go at least once here."

"Alright, let's hope you can find '2000 or Lose-1-Whammy.'"

"C'mon now. I need big creds now. I have to stay in the game or lose a whammy... Stop!"

"Stop on 500 credits. You're back in the game with five spins."

"I have to go again, David. Alright, let's get some bigger credits or a prize now. I need all the help I can get here. Stop."

"Stop on 3000 and a spin!"

The audience once again cheered the big credit hit.

"Ahsoka, you have 3500 now—96 credits more than San and 1150 less than Hondo—with four spins."

The audience offered its thoughts whether Ahsoka should press or pass.

"I have nothing to lose, really, so I'll go one more time," She decided.

"I've never heard that before," David answered facetiously.

"Anything worth 1200 credits or more would be good, but I won't be greedy. Just give anything worth credits, and stop!"

"Stop on 2000 credits. You did it, Ahsoka. You moved back into the lead with 5500 credits. You have three spins. Press or pass?"

"I wish I didn't have to, but I'm going to pass now."

"San, those three spins go to you. But, you won't play yet. Next up is Hondo with 3404 credits and six spins of his own."

"Alright, I know what to do, I need to keep getting credits here... Let's stop!" Hondo called out.

"Stop on '2000 or Lose-1-Whammy.' Ahsoka probably wishes she took another spin. Hondo, you **don't** have any whammies, so that's 2000 credits for you."

"Yes!" Hondo replied joyously.

"You have 5404, just 96 less than Ahsoka, with five more spins. Press or pass?"

"I'll press. I'm on a roll, let's get more credits here or even a fun prize. Let's stop now!"

"Stop... on a whammy."

As Hondo stuck his tongue out in disgust, a whammy dressed in clone armor shot at Hondo's score until it disappeared one digit at a time.

"Hondo, the bad news is you're back down to zero and everybody has at least one whammy. The good news is you still have four more spins. I take it you'd like to press on?"

"Definitely," he answered. As Hondo closed his eyes, he said, "OK, we have to pass Ahsoka and get the lead. I won't complain how many credits I get. Stop!"

"Stop on 1138 credits. That puts you back in the game—3512 credits behind San for second—and three spins."

"Alright. That was close, so we'll try to get something else good and be a little careful. I need anything but a whammy here... Stop!"

"Stop on 500 more. Sixteen thirty-eight, two more spins."

"I need some real big creds here. Let's double our winnings or get the 5000...Now!"

"Stop on Double Your Credits and a spin!"

The audience cheered and applauded loudly.

"Hondo, you called it. That doubles your credits to 3276. You only need 1374 to tie San for second place. And, you picked up a spin to stay at two."

"I'll press. I smell more big creds coming my way. This is easier to being a pirate, let me tell you. Let's get big credits and stop now!"

"Stop on 'Big Creds!' That's 4000 and a spin!"

Hondo jumped up and pumped his fists as the audience cheered.

"Hondo, you've jumped all the way into first place with 7276 credits. That's 1776 more than Ahsoka and you have two spins."

Hondo looked for a moment before pointing a finger towards Ahsoka.

"Pass," he stated plainly.

"Ahsoka, Hondo has gifted you with two passed spins. All I'll say is a whammy would be very bad about now. You'll need 1777 credits or more to retake the lead."

"Hondo always has liked putting me in precarious positions," Ahsoka muttered. "Alright, let's show Hondo I mean business and get some big creds and stop!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

While Ahsoka shook her head in disbelief, a whammy that resembled a Hutt slithered across the screen and said, _"Mee jewz ku, sleemo!"_ ["Good-bye, slime ball!"]

"What a rude whammy," Ahsoka stated.

"Ahsoka, as you know, you're out of the game. However, you did win 30 088 credits before, so you won't be going away empty handed," David informed her. "Now, we go to San. Before you can take your three spins, we have to take the three spins Ahsoka passed to you earlier. You trail Hondo by 2626 credits."

"We may as well start now," San said in reply. "Let's get this showdown started with some credits. I've got six spins; I'm not worried... Stop."

"Stop on 600 credits. That's 5250 now. Two more spins you have to take."

"We need some more munitions, so anything I get here is a big help... Stop."

"Stop on 4000 and a spin! That puts you back in the lead with 9250 credits, a lead of 1974 over Hondo. The spin you pick up gives you four earned spins with one last spin you must take. Let's see if you can fight off the whammy again."

"Let's extend the lead here. I need enough to pass so I can avoid those whammies... Stop!"

"Stop on 4000 and a spin again!"

The audience applauded once more.

"San, you've broken five digits with 13 250 credits. You lead Hondo by 5974 now. That spin now gives you five earned spins. You can press or pass them to Hondo."

Ignoring the audience's advice, San replied. "I have to go at least once more. Let's keep getting credits and make it harder for Hondo to catch up. I'll take any value here, and stop!"

"Stop on 500 and a spin for a total of 13 750. You still have five spins."

"I have to press. Let's get a prize this round. Maybe I can get something other than trip. Stop!"

"Stop on 750 more. San, you have 14 500 credits. You lead Hondo by just over 7200 with four spins. Press or pass?"

"I need to spin one more time, David."

"Every player's famous last line," David quipped as the big board started again.

"OK, let's get credits or a prize here—anything that keeps me in the lead, and stop!"

"Stop on 800 credits. San, you've got 15 300 credits. You lead Hondo by 8024 credits. And, you have three spins now."

"Pass. I don't need a whammy here."

As the display chimed to show Hondo with three passed spins, David said, "Hondo, you have three spins you must take. You need 8025 credits or more to win."

"Gotta play, folks," Hondo replied. "OK, I need some big creds or a bigger prize. Let's not get a whammy and stop now!"

"Stop on 600 credits. That gives you 7876 with two more passed spins to take."

"I gotta take it. I need the big creds this time if I want to win. Let's get more credits and no whammies and stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. Eighty-six twenty-six. One spin in the earned column, and one more passed spin to take now."

"I have to take it, I can't pass yet. Let's get some real big creds, no whammies, and now!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

As Hondo cried out in surprise, a whammy shaped like a cleaning droid erased Hondo's score. The whammy then self-destructed.

"Hondo, picking up your second whammy was a bad idea at this stage of the game. However, you have a spin left. Since we have nothing on the board worth 15 000-plus credits, you'd need something with an additional spin. At minimum, you'd need four spins to pass San.

"However, you could pass your spin to San. If **he** hits a whammy, you'll both be tied with zero, and you'd both come back next time as co-champions."

"Pass," Hondo replied almost instantly.

"San, as that spin transfers over to you, it's simple here: anything but a whammy keeps you in first place by yourself. Hit a whammy, and you're both back next time."

"OK, let's get anything but a whammy here. I'm not big on sharing. I'll even take a space with no credits right now... Stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin! The game's not over! San, you have 16 050 credits. That spin is now an earned spin; you can pass it or take it."

"Pass it! Pass it!" San yelled.

"Hondo, the spin that never ends is back with you. If you don't pick up an extra spin, San wins the game."

"Can't pass it, have to take it. Let's try to get something good for my band of men to remember me by. Let's stop now!"

"Stop on 500 credits. It's not enough! San, you've defended your championship and won for the third time!"

As the border around every square blinked and congratulatory music played, San raised his arms jubilantly and took time to receive handshakes from Hondo and Ahsoka.

"We'll be back to talk about San's win right after this."

⁂

As the commercial break ended, the audience cheered and David said, "Welcome back as we wrap up another episode of Press Your Galactic Luck. Normally, Todd would tell San what he won today, but San won 16 050 credits in cash with no prizes. San, I have to ask you, what did you think when Hondo passed you that spin?"

"Well, I wasn't worried. As you said, the worst that could happen is that Hondo and I would each have zero and come back again together. Getting the money and the spin pretty much assured one of us was going to win outright. I'm just glad it was me."

After the audience chuckled, David answered, "He's **so** modest, isn't he? San, the news gets better. You've now won your third straight game and your overall total is 39 470 credits. You'll come back tomorrow because our new rules state players can win five times or win 50 000 credits—whichever comes first."

"I look forward to it."

"Hondo, you played well, the audience seemed to like you, but the whammies hit you at the most inopportune times. Fear not, we have a couple of parting gifts for you."

"I still get something for losing? Wow, this is more profitable than being a pirate. I need to find some more of these games to play," Hondo quipped.

"Ahsoka, the whammies were especially tough on you in your return. You didn't get to win anything today, but you do leave us with 30 088 credits in cash and prizes."

 _I'm just glad Hondo got that whammy near the end_ , Ahsoka thought before replying, "I had luck on my side before. I guess it just ran out today. Still, San was the returning champ and did what he had to do to win. Hondo provided a good challenge as well."

 _Just get me out of here before he tries anything else sleazy!_ she thought.

"Next time, two new challenges will try to dethrone San. Until then, remember that there's always whammies on the board. They especially come right after you've scored. This is David Oilfin thanking you for watching Press Your Galactic Luck. Take care."

 _[Some parting contests receive a furniture item from the Active Girl Furniture Shop, where they make living rooms look lovely._

 _Others may receive a supply of Zillo Wax to give their vehicles a shine that won't scratch and remains impervious to most anything, including lightsaber blades. Zillo Wax gives that hard scaly finish._

 _Or, gift certificates from Thimiar King. With locations in Corvala and Cover City—and more planned in the future—enjoy a traditional Shili meal. At Thimiar King, we kill 'em and you grill 'em._

 _All parting contestants receive the Press Your Galactic Luck home game._

 _This is Todd Toddy speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck, a Mallet Media Production.]_

* * *

 **Chapter Endnotes** :

* I'm using the generic currency symbol ¤ to represent amounts in credits.


	12. Episode 12 (Latts, San, R2-D2)

This chapter dedicated to John Harlan (1925-2017), one of the substitute announces for the original _Press Your Luck_.

⁂

 **Author's Note** : I'm in the process of making overhauls to my game board. For this episode, round two's _Double Your Credits + One Spin_ is the second prize in square 13 as opposed to starting the round in square seven. Also, I've begun to implement prize rotation so we don't see people winning the same prizes all the time. Everything else remains the same for now. Finally, chapter dialogue in «angled quotes» represents words spoken in Binary.

⁂

As was tradition, the show opened with clips from previous shows.

"Stop on a whammy! Gregor, I'm sorry, but that's your fourth whammy. Zeb is today's big winner."

"Stop on 2000. That's not enough! Saesee, you're today's winner."

"Stop on a whammy! Tikkes, you've won the game."

 _[Today, these three players are after big creds! But, they'll have to avoid the whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives.]_

Two whammies briefly appeared on-screen swinging lightsabers. Upon disappearing again, the big board lit up.

 _[From Holovision City on Coruscant, it's time to press... your galactic luck. And now here's your host, the star of Press Your Galactic Luck, David Oilfin!]_

"Thank you Harland Johnson. Todd Toddy was feeling under the weather, so we gave him the day off. Thankfully, Harland was able to help us out on short notice," David informed everyone. "Let's go ahead and meet today's players. First we have an accomplished Theelin bounty hunter. Give a big Press Your Galactic Luck welcome to Latts Razzi."

"Thanks, David. If those whammies come after me, I just might put my own bounty on them," Latts replied.

"We'll see how that plays out. Next up is our returning champion, San Hill. San, you've won 39 470 credits over the past three days. As you know, you can stay until you win five times or hit the 50 000 mark—whichever comes first."

"Thanks, David. Every credit I win keeps the Intergalactic Banking Clan afloat. Let's hope I can max out my winnings to help them out as much as possible," San said.

"Right. Finally, we have the droid of 1000 talents. I'm even convinced he can make space waffles. Let's welcome Artoo Detoo. Now, Artoo participated in one of our separate tournaments where there was a minor issue. Although it didn't affect Artoo's outcome in any way, we've invited him to star on our main show as a way to make up for it."

After allowing the audience to applaud, Artoo—with the help of a translator module—answered, «Thanks, David. I appreciate being here again. Let's hope I have better luck. I'm not programmed for failure.»

Both David and the audience chuckled.

"OK. Let's go ahead and answer four questions and earn some spins. Correct buzz-in answers earn three spins, and correct multiple choice answers earn one spin. Here's the first question: Who is the current representative of Naboo in the Galactic Senate?"

San quickly buzzed in and said, "Jar Jar Binks."

"Is it Jar Jar Binks, Padmé Amidala, or Queen Jamilla?"

"I think it's Senator Amidala," Latts stated.

Artoo selected Jar Jar Binks from his display of the choices.

"The Senator of Naboo is that gleeful Gungan, Jar Jar Binks. San gets three spins for the right answer and Artoo earns a spin. Shili, Kiros, or Tatooine—which planet has six moons?"

Latts buzzed in and answered, "Shili."

"San, Artoo, is it Shili, Kiros, or Tatooine?"

"I'm not sure," San confessed. "I'll try Kiros."

David watched as Artoo selected Shili as his answer.

"Six starts with the letter Senth, and so does Shili. That's one way to know the right answer. Latts picks up three spins. San stays at three. Artoon gets a spin for two. Next question, these meter-tall humanoid beings are native in the outer rim areas of Tatooine and have distinct yellow eyes that appear to glow."

To everyone's surprise, Artoo appeared to buzz in and answered, "Jawas."

"I wonder how Artoo would know that. But let's find out if it's Jawas, Tusken Raiders, or Hutts."

"I think it's Jawas," Latts told David.

"I think it's the Tusken Raiders," San replied.

"You can jump for joy if you answered Jawas," David told the trio. "Latts gets a spin to four. San is still stuck on three. Artoo gets three big spins to move to five. Here's our last question. This Jedi died during the battle of Ryloth while allowing Twi'leks to escape. Who was it?"

Nobody buzzed in before time ran out.

"I guess Jedi history isn't your strength today. Tell you what, I'll give you three answers; the correct one earns you a spin. Was the Jedi who died on Ryloth named Aayla Secura, Ima-Gun Di, or Ashley Moretti?"

"I don't think it's Aayla Secura. I'll try Ashley Moretti," Latts replied.

"I'll try Ima-Gun Di," San stated.

Artoo selected Ashley Moretti.

"The Jedi who died on Ryloth was Ima-Gun Di. Latts stays at four spins. San picks up a spin to finish with four. Artoo stays at five. We'll take our spins to the big board right after this."

⁂

Returning from the commercial break, the players faced the constantly-updating big board.

"With over 26 000 credits in prizes, we have 50 000 credits worth of good things for you in round one," David announced. "We also have whammies, but whammies are bad. Four of them put you out of the game. You can pass your earned spins at any time. And, the player leading after round one plays last in round two.

"We start round one in order of fewest spins first. With Latts and San tied with four, we start with the player furthest to my left. Latts, that's you. Go ahead and press your galactic luck."

"Alright David. I want big creds or a good prize to start off here. Let's stop!" Latts called out.

"Stop on a portable holovision set. That set is worth 317 credits—good for the early lead. Three spins, press or pass?"

"I'll go again. Let's get something bigger now. A bounty hunter wants big stuff here... stop!"

"Stop on 200 and a spin. Five seventeen now. That spin keeps you at three."

"I know we have bigger things up there, so I'll press. I want **big** creds now. Whammy, stay away and stop."

"Stop... on a whammy."

A female whammy dressed in white appeared on-screen and said, "Help me, Whammy-wan. You're my only hope."

As a whammy popped up in front of Latts, David said, "Latts, that puts you back down to zero, but you still have two spins left. Would you like to try again."

"You bet. Alright, whammies. I've got a bounty on you now. Stay away if you know what's good for you. Stop!"

"Stop on 1250. That's big creds. You're back in the lead with one spin left."

"I'll pass."

"That spin can go to San or Artoo."

"Hmm, give it to the droid."

"Artoo, that spin goes to you. But you won't take it quite yet. San, you play next with four spins."

"Alright, David, I love cash," San replied. "Let's get some right here and right now and stop."

"Stop on 470—much better than 'Add-A-Two' on your first spin. You're not quite 800 behind Latts with three more spins."

"Press on! Let's keep getting cash for the IBC. I see more credits up there... stop."

"Stop on 525 more. That's 925, still second place, and two more spins."

"I want the lead. Surely, I can get 300 credits in two spins. Let's start now and stop."

"Stop on 300. There you go, San. With 1225 credits, you're only 25 behind Latts with one more spin. Press or pass?"

"I'm definitely pressing, David. Any space on the board helps me get the lead here. Just no whammies, please... Stop!"

"Stop on 'Advance Two Spaces' to recreational equipment."

San looked on indifferently as the audience applauded.

"That equipment is worth 1011 credits, giving you a total of 2236—a lead of 986 over Latts. Now, we go over to Artoo. Before you take your five spins, Latts passed you one of hers, so let's take that one first."

Artoo silently watched board update before stopping it through his interface with the podium's electronics.

"Stop on 650, that's a good start. Now you have five spins to do with as you please."

Artoo chose to spin again, silently waiting before stopping the board.

"Stop on 470 more, narrowly avoiding a whammy. You have 1120—just over half of San's score—and four more spins."

Artoo once again chose to take a spin.

"Stop on 1250. That's big creds."

The audience briefly applauded.

"Artoon, that puts you in the lead with 2370—134 more than San. What do you want to do with those three spins?"

David received his answer with Artoo pressing on.

"Stop on 300 more and a spin. Twenty-six seventy now and you still have three spins."

Everyone watched as Artoo continued to play his turn.

"Stop on 750 more. That bring you up to 3120. San trails you by not quite 900. Will you press or pass with two spins?"

Nobody appeared surprised as Artoo spun again.

"Stop on 470 again, just missing out on what would be another big Add-A-Two hit. Artoo, you have 3590 credits now with a spin."

Artoo chose to pass the final spin.

"San that spin goes over to you. You trail by 1354. Add-A-Two or 1500 credits would help you take the lead."

"Every bit helps, David," San replied. "OK, let's finish the round with big creds and the lead here. I'll take any amount and stop."

"Stop on 300 credits. At the end of round one, Latts has 1250, San has 2536, and Artoo leads with 3590. We'll be right back with the second half of our show"

⁂

"Welcome back to Press Your Galactic Luck," David told everyone. "We had an exciting opening round, so let's earn some spins to do the same in round two, shall we? This planet—featuring plains, mesas, and highlands—is also known for its history of slave trading."

Latts buzzed in and said, "Zygerria."

"San, Artoo, is it Zygerria, Kiros, or Dantooine?"

"Zygerria," San said.

Artoo also chose Zygerria.

"You zipped through that question and Zygerria is correct. Latts gets three spins for buzzing in. San and Artoo each get one," David told the group. "On to the next question, this flora can be found on Shili, is around a meter high, and is often red on one side and white on the other."

Nobody buzzed in before time ran out.

"Alright, you must not be botanists. So, I'll tell you that this red and white plant life could be violet vines, Carlac cherry blossoms, or turu-grass. Latts, what do you think?"

"I'll try the cherry blossoms, those sound like they'd be red," Latts answered.

"Cherry blossoms," San said.

Artoo also chose cherry blossoms.

"Nobody wants turu-grass? That was the right answer. Nobody gets any spins for that."

The audience groaned in disappointment.

Seeing a prompt to use an easier question next, David pressed a button on his datapad and asked, "If somebody sends you to see a medical droid, what class of droid is this?"

Artoo quickly buzzed in to answer "First class."

"Funny to see the droid answering a droid question. That's a huge shock, huh? Is it first class, second class, or third class?"

"First class," Latts said.

"I trust the droid. First class," San told David.

"And your trust was well-founded. Medical droids are first class droids. Artoo gets three spins to four. Latts picks up a spin for four. San has a spin for two. Here's our last question. These female magicians lived on Dathomir Name them."

San narrowly buzzed in before Latts and said, "Nightsisters."

"Is it nightsisters, Death Watch, or day brothers?"

As the audience chuckled, Latts replied, "Nightsisters."

Artoo also chose nightsisters.

"There's no sibling rivalry because the correct answer is the nightsisters. Guess what, everyone? With San getting three spins and everyone else getting one, all three players have five spins. We'll see what happens as we prepare the big board for them to play with after this."

⁂

"Welcome back to the big board where we have well over 100 000 credits in cash and prizes for you to win," David told everyone. "We have some great trips and we might have Double Your Credits pop up at some point today if you're lucky. We also have whammies, but you don't want those unless you thrive on defeat.

"Artoo, you have 3590 credits, so you play last this game. San has 2536. Latts, with 1250 credits and a whammy, you'll play first this round with your five spins."

"OK, I need big creds to pass Artoo now. No whammies and stop," Latts called out.

"Stop on 700 and a spin. Nineteen fifty now—still in third place with four spins."

"I need **big** creds. I need to get into first place this time... Stop!"

"Stop on 1250 more. You're up to 3200, good for second place and 390 behind Artoo. Three spins, press or pass?"

"I'll press, David. I need a trip or something big here, I have to get first place. Stop!"

"Stop on another 700 and a spin. That gives you the lead with 3900 credits with three spins still remaining."

"Alright, let's build this lead. I could use some new weapons for our bounty hunters... Stop!"

"Stop on 1000 and a spin. Latts, you keep picking up spins here. Your new total is 4900 with three spins."

"It's not enough to pass, so I have to go again. Just give me one big space here—anything that gives me a large lead. Stop."

"Stop... on a whammy."

As the audience groaned, two whammies appeared swinging lightsabers and said, "First we swing, then we slash, then we take away the cash."

"Latts, that's your second whammy. You're back down to zero, but you have two spins. You can do a lot with those spins if you choose to press your galactic luck."

Without hesitating, Latts replied, "Of course, I'm pressing. I didn't come here for nothing. Big creds now! I need something big and I need it now and stop!"

"Stop on your favorite space this round, 700 and a spin. You're back in the game in third place with two spins."

"I have to go, David. I can't win with 700 credits. I need that big space now more than ever. I'll take anything at this point. Stop."

"Stop on 1000 and a spin again. You seem to have your favorite spaces today. Seventeen hundred now, 836 behind San in second place, and still two spins."

"I need to get at least second place here. Big creds now, anything but a whammy here, and stop."

"Stop on 800 credits. Latts, you have 2500—36 credits behind San for second place. You have one more spin. Do you want to take it to move out of third place, or pass it?"

"I can get 36 credits with both hands tied behind my back. Let's get something big this spin. Let's finish up with 5000 credits. Stop!"

"Stop... on another whammy."

A whammy dressed in black said, "Come to the Dark Side. We have whammies."

"Latts, that was not the time for a whammy. You have no credits, three whammies, and no spins. However, don't count yourself out yet. Weird things tend to happen in this game, especially in round two. Next up, we have San with five spins and 2536 credits."

"I sure hope Latts here used up all the whammies," San replied, drawing chuckles from the audience. "Just get me 1100 credits so I can take the lead. I have plenty of spins for that... Stop."

"Stop on 3000 and a spin!"

The audience applauded the big credit hit.

"San, you've passed Artoo into first place with 5536 credits—not quite 2000 more than he has. You still have five spins."

"Let's try to double that so I can retire today. Where's that double space? I can use it right now. I need more credits and stop."

"Stop on the ever-popular 700 and a spin. That's 6236 credits and you still have your five spins."

"I'm going for retirement, David. Let's get that 5000 now or any other credit value on the board... Stop!"

"Stop on 800 more. You've got 7036 now. Even though I have to ask, I assume you want to press on with four spins."

"You know it! I need 4000 credits or more here. Let's finish up with that amount here. Stop!"

"Stop on a whammy!"

As San groaned with the audience, a quartet of singing whammies appeared and sang, "We know you like that whammy hug, it leaves you feeling... snug as a bug... as … we take … your credits … away from you!"

"San, that's your first whammy," David informed him. "You still have three spins to reach Artoo and his 3590 credits, though."

"Then, I'm going for it," San answered. "C'mon, now, I need real big creds now. Let's get something good here and stop!"

"Stop on 750 and a spin. That brings you into the game and you keep those three spins."

"I have to go again. I need four digit amounts now. Small stuff won't get the job done. This is for the banking clan... Stop."

San watched in horror as "Big Creds" changed at the last second.

"Stop on another whammy."

San shook his head as a whammy resembling a banker appeared on screen, snatching away someone's credit chips.

"I have your credits now! You can take that to the bank—or not!" it said before laughing.

"San, the whammies have run amok and they're getting bolder," David stated, "You have no credits, two whammies, and two spins. Will you press or pass?"

"I surely won't win with nothing. I'll press on. Let's go for second place if we can't pass Artoo here. I'll take any credit amount. Stop."

"Stop on 'Move One Space' to either a speeder or 1500 credits."

"I need credits, but the speeder is probably better."

"San, you're right. The speeder is 5148 credits. That gives you the lead with one last spin."

"David, I'm going to pass so I don't end up with nothing like Latts did."

"Alright. That spin goes to Artoo. He has 3590, no whammies, and five spins of his own. However, he has to take this passed spin from San first. Let's go ahead and do that now."

The board chimed to reflect the passed spin. Artoo once again waited silently before stopping the board.

"Stop on a cruise to Borleias worth 2527 credits. That puts you back in the lead with 6517 credits. You can now press with five spins or pass them to San."

Artoo selected the option to spin again and stopped the board without reaction.

"Stop on 501. You have 7018; that's 1870 more than San. You have four spins left."

Artoo once again chose to spin.

"Stop on 500 more. Seventy-five eighteen, thee spins, press or pass?"

Artoo appeared to briefly ponder the choice before selecting his spin option.

"Stop on a whammy."

Artoo appeared to make an "uh-oh" sound as a whammy entered a dark chamber and asked, "Where's the smashing good time I was promised?" The walls of a compactor then closed in on the whammy, leaving a red cube behind.

"For anyone concerned, no whammies were harmed in the production of today's episode," David assured everyone. "Artoo, your first whammy comes at a bad time. But you still have two spins to come up with at least 5148 credits. Do you want to try it, or will you pass to San."

The audience applauded upon seeing Artoo selecting, "Spin."

"Stop on 501. That puts you back in second place with a spin. Artoo, you need 4647 credits to tie San; 4648 or more will win the game. We do have some prizes worth that much, but I don't know if they're on the board right now. However, Big Creds will help you stay in the game. **Or** , you can pass to San. If he hits a whammy, you win with one the lower totals on our show."

Without hesitation, Artoo decided to take his final spin.

"San, Artoo, this is it; the game comes down to this spin."

Artoo appeared to wait slightly longer than usual before stopping the board.

"Stop on a whammy! San, you're the champion yet again!"

All the squares on the big board lit up and blinked as San celebrated prior to the final commercial break.

⁂

Returning from the break, David said, "Welcome back to Press Your Galactic Luck. Once again, San Hill is our champion. San, you only won one prize today, but Harland is eager to tell you what it is."

 _[You bet, David! San, you won a new speeder. With Coruscant Emission Standards and excellent fuel efficiency, you'll travel in style. This prize is worth 5148 credits and represents your winnings for today._

 _Combined with your earlier winnings, your four-day total is an impressive 44 618 credits. Congratulations, San!]_

"San, you've won four games, so that means your next show will be your last. If you win, you'll be our first five-time champion. We'll see if you can hit or break the 50 000 credit mark."

"Thanks, David," San replied. "I'd love to have that honor."

"Latts, the whammies weren't too kind with you today. Don't worry, we have some nice parting gifts for you. Artoo, the whammies seem to like you so much, they wait until the end to strike. Once again, we'll see what gifts we can give you for being on our show again."

«I can't wait to tell Threepio,» Artoo answered.

"We'll see you again next time. This is David Oilfin thanking you for joining us on Press Your Galactic Luck. Take care, now."

 _[All parting contestants receive the Press Your Galactic Luck home game. With all the thrills, and whammies, of the original, you're guaranteed to have so much fun, you'll swear it's the real thing._

 _Some contestants receive Lite-Eyez eye drops. They provide hours of soothing relief for the driest of eyes, from red to yellow and all colors in between._

 _Others might receive a supply of Nerf Helper. Spice up your ordinary meals with our special blend of herbs and spices to create a truly marvelous meal._

 _This is Harland Johnson speaking for Press Your Galactic Luck—a Mallet Media production._ _]_


End file.
